Gothic Lolita: A Rimahiko
by Violethairedfreak
Summary: Rima has been lonely at middle school after when Amu moved away. She changes entirely and refuses to let Nagihiko get involved in her problems. But when tragedy strikes for Rima, her new computer friend is willing to help her. What she doesn't know is...
1. Chapter 1

WEEEEE!~~~ I'm back and here's the new story that you readers have been waiting for.. It's 100% Rimahiko! Not KeikoXNagihiko.. (gomen.. Keiko chan) I hope that this story will bring in a lot of reviews!!!

Rima: Well, this ought to be interesting...

Nagihiko:Hehe.... *smiles*

Enjoy!~~

* * *

"_Mama, Papa, why are you fighting again?" the lump on my throat was getting bigger and I swallowed back the tears._

_My mother, father and I were once a happy family… we were always laughing, I always made them smile, until that fateful incident that made my family crash into what it is now._

_I was always lonely and I realized how hurt I am. I decided that I can never make people laugh again. I realized that Laughing is stupid, until I met Amu._

_But that was two years ago, when things were going great. I realized how much I have changed in the past and I'm willing to change again. I helped out a lot ever since I have joined the guardians._

_But Amu moved last year, and there is no one that will listen to me anymore. That brat, he's always trying to get involved in my problems. I didn't bother talking to him. He was too good for that. He's literally perfect. He doesn't deserve to get involved in my problems no matter how much he tries. I would not let that slip. So here I am, starting my story in Middle school, the one school that tells you that you're moving up, that you're getting older. That you have to change. _

_*********GOTHIC LOLITA***************_

"_Rima Chan? Why do you always wear clothes like that?" _

_I shrugged._

"_It's comfortable and I like it." I answered without making eye contact._

_I despise it when he does that. He always asks me this question. When will he ever stop?_

"_But, you said that you hated wearing black." He gave a frown._

_I gave him a glare which made him frown even more._

"_Mashiro san, Fujisaki Kun was only trying to help." Tadase replied._

"_But I don't need any help!_ _I didn't ask for his help!" I shouted and stood up; my small fists banged the table and causing it to shake and my unfinished tea to spill all over my dress. Crap._

_Now I would be humiliated for the rest of life because I have tea spilled all over my new dress that I worked hard to buy for. Basically helping my mom with the chores and doing things to make her happy. _

_Worse of all, I would be humiliated by that brat if he laughs at my face for spilling tea all over. So I'm standing motionless, fists clenched, eyes closed and getting ready to be humiliated. But instead of being laugh at, I feel something ruffling my dress. When I opened my eyes, he was there with a damp towel trying to clean up the mess. Argh! That pervert! Ever since I figured that he was a cross dresser, he sickens me and won't leave me alone. _

_I'm at my limit now._

"_Forget it, it's already ruined anyway." I stopped him and he stood up with a sad look on his face. _

_That expression's not going to make me smile or feel sorry for him. EVER._

"_I'm going home; I have to do my homework anyway." I mumbled and picked up my black lacy bag and headed out of the royal garden, the memory that we had together. Just me and Amu._

"_Ja ne, Rima chan." I could hear him shout from the Royal Garden._

_Psh, like I would care. _

_Now mother has trusted me and I can finally walk home alone. But still, they keep fighting all the time. It feels like this dispute is not going to end. Because of the fact that Amu moved, made me feel lonely again and I started to find comfort in black, lacy clothing. It was as if I became a gothic Lolita. _

_At home, I could hear the distinct voices of arguing again so I didn't bother to greet my parents home. I walked straight to my room and shut the door. _

"_Welcome home!" Kusu Kusu shouted happily._

_I gave a quick smile and quickly changed out of my dress and into my frilly doll like pajama dress. _

_After changing, I held up the lacy black dress with the stain._

_Mama's going to get angry when she sees that stain. I folded the dress carefully in my arms and tiptoed to the bathroom. I could still hear the shouts of my once happy parents. It hurts my ears and makes my heart heavy with sadness. Every time I see or hear them arguing, I feel like I want to cry. I shut the bathroom door and closed my eyes to make the tears go away. _

_It seemed to work and I sighed in relief. Running my hands under the cold faucet water, I tried to wipe some of the stain away. It kind of worked and it kind of not worked. The stain on my dress was hard to remove and it showed out a lot. So much for attempting to get the stain out. In the end, I gave up and brushed my long, long hair. It was a pain but luckily there were no tangles or split ends in them so the comb ran smoothly down my curls. After that, I tiptoed back to my room with the dress and quietly shut the door. _

_Feeling suddenly lonely, I turned on my laptop and went to the chat. Amu is not online again. But there was a single green dot, indicating that this person was online. My face beamed up as I clicked the symbol, opening the chat box. _

_(Rima's chat has a flower symbol in front of it)_

_***Hey! **_

_I waited for a response._

_**Oh! You're finally online!**_

_I started to smile._

_***Sorry, I had to clean my new dress because I spilled tea on it.**_

_Another pause._

_**Oh, sorry to hear that.**_

_I jumbled over the keys of the keyboard as fast as my small dainty fingers can take me. _

_***It's okay. I really feel like talking. I'm getting lonely again.**_

_A few seconds later,_

_**Oh, because of your parents?**_

_*__**Yea. And this guy in my school made me angry today.**_

_**Really? **_

_***He won't leave me alone and he keeps asking me why I prefer wearing black clothing.**_

_**Do you know him?**_

_***Yes. I realized that he is a cross dresser.**_

_A small pause_

_**Oh.**_

_**From what I have heard so far, I think he likes you.**_

_I jolted from my seat. _

_***No way. NEVER! He does not like me! It's impossible!**_

_**It does seem that way. Does he try to help you in any way? **_

_I became shocked. How does this person know this?_

_***Yea. How do you know?**_

_**Umm…I don't really. I'm just asking.**_

_***Oh.**_

_**But from what I know, I think he does. **_

_I could hear shouting and footsteps coming up. Mother's knocking on the door. _

"_Rima, are you there?"_

"_Yea, I'll be out in a sec." I replied and started to type again._

_***Oops, my mom is calling me. I'll talk to you tonight, or maybe tomorrow.**_

_**Sure. –Smiles- Ja ne~**_

_I returned a smile, and then shut the laptop off._

"_Okay Mama, coming." I said out loud and went out the door._

_Downstairs, Mama and Papa were sitting on opposite sides of the table, avoiding eye contact. _

"_Mama, Papa?" I started and sat down on the nearest chair possible. Kusu Kusu sat on my shoulder, getting worried._

"_Rima? We have to talk to you." Mama started._

* * *

Well, how was it?? R&R plox!

Please give me some time to work on the second chapter because there's another story in progress so it will take a while...Arigato Gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! 7 reviwes in one chapter! Okay..okay.. so i see that this story is getting really interesting..so i wont make you wait any longer... here's the next chapter!_

* * *

Oh My Gosh! I think I know what this is going to be about. Mama and Papa are going to leave each other! I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

_Mama stared at me and spoke sternly._

"_Rima, Mama and Papa are not doing well together, so I think we should live separate. We will live separately in about a month." _

_My eyes were widened in shock. The thing that I dreaded the most is actually coming true. I got out of my chair and ran up the stairs, sobbing quietly. _

"_Why? Why are you making Rima's life miserable?!" Kusu Kusu shouted at my parents before following me up to my room._

_I barely talked to either one of my parents that night. I sat in the corner of my bed, curled up in a ball. Nothing would make me feel better. On the opposite side of me was the laptop. It was on but I didn't feel like doing anything. I refused to eat and my stomach grumbled emptily. Kusu Kusu sat on my knees._

"_Look Rima! Funny face!" She stretched her face and stuck out her tongue._

_I gave her a weak smile. _

"_Rima, feel better." She patted my head and floated into her egg. _

_The time was now 10:00 PM. _

_I couldn't sleep even though I cried a lot. My heart beat too fast so I couldn't relax. I literally cried my eyes out and I couldn't cry anymore._

_That's when something green flashed in my face. I lifted my head to see the first thing that popped onto the computer screen._

_**You there?**_

_I wiped my eyes and stood up, walking toward the laptop._

_***I'm here. I was crying before. My life is getting miserable.**_

_**Aww…why?**_

_***My parents, they are going to live separately in a month.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_***No, it's okay, really. At least I won't hear them yell anymore.**_

_**NO! **_

_***???**_

_**I mean-**_

_I stared at the laptop screen in confusion. _

_***what? Is there something you want to tell me?**_

_No response. _

_Quickly, I checked the button to make sure it was glowing green. Instead, it glowed red. Disappointed that the person stopped typing to me, I turned off the laptop and went to bed._

_CRAP! Crap! Crap! Crap! I forgot to do my homework! I was so upset last night that I forgot to do my homework! What will Mama say about me?! That I will fail? _

_I gritted my teeth while waiting for the walk symbol to light up. It was the next day of middle school and the sun's beaming down. I still didn't tell mama about the dress that I ruined because of that brat (I better come up with a better nickname) so I had to dig in the closet to find another frilly, black dress. The sun was unusually hot today and it made me feel worn out. I long to sleep. I shouldn't have come to school today._

_The walk symbol flashed green. I crossed the street and turned right. The school's not that far away and I only need a block to go. What time is it anyway? I quickly opened my bag and took out my cell phone. It was 8:45. Class starts in 15 minutes! If I run, I should make up the time. I put the cell phone back in my bag and started to run. Even though the school was only a block away, it felt like a mile. This is one reason why I hated to be so petit, so tiny. _

_So I am running, trying to make up the lost time when I heard someone shout, "Ohayo Rima Chan!" _

_Ugh…it's him again. What does he want? Can't he see that I'm in a rush? Class starts in 15 minutes, and I'm strict about timing. I ignored him and continued to run, sweat was streaming down my face and forehead (eww) and my dress was sticking to my skin. Maybe I should have worn a different dress._

"_Rima Chan!" _

_I ran faster. I could see the school now, but I'm already worn out. I stopped to catch my breath and looked back. He was running to catch up to me. Darn it, he's tall so it makes him easier to catch up compared to me. Maybe if I stay, he would quit bugging me. He caught up, but he stopped where I was and looked at me with big eyes._

"_Rima Chan, are you okay?"_

_Of course I'm not okay. I have been running as far as my small feet can take me and I'm already worn out._

"_No, I'm tired." _

"_Really?" He raised an eyebrow._

"_You…Look…suspicious…" I retorted between breaths._

_He let out a chuckle._

_Why is he chuckling? He's up to something. _

"_Whatever, I'm going ahead." I grumbled and started to run._

_I made it to school by 8 minutes so there were 7 minutes to spare. _

_I arrived to class and the students kept on staring at me. They always did that nowadays, ever since I went to middle school. I blinked my eyes and sat at my seat. Where is he anyway? Class starts in 5 minutes and already I don't see him. I see how the kids were looking at me and murmuring comments to each other. I bet that all of the comments are about me. Just ignore them Rima. _

"_Gomenasai! I'm not late am I?" Nagihiko shouted._

"_No Fujisaki Kun, You came here with 3 minutes to spare." Said a boy._

"_Thank goodness," He breathed and walked towards his seat._

_Unlucky for me, his chair was right next me so he gets to bother me during class._

_Why? Why does he get all the luck and I don't? It's bad enough that my parents are going to live separately._

_Just thinking about my parents separating is making me feel sad._

_I fought the urge to cry again, and yet I don't want to see myself being humiliated in the start of a new day. My life is not going along so well._

"_Are you okay, Rima Chan?" _

"_Fine," I lied._

"_You don't look like it," he looked at me with deep yellow eyes and gave me a small smile._

"_I said that I'm fine," I grumbled. _

"_No, there's something wrong. I can see it in your eyes." He said seriously._

_Curse you for knowing so much about emotions Nagihiko!! _

"_Fine, I'm not okay." I admitted._

"_But why?" He frowned. _

_Ugh, just kill me now…._

"_Because, I was almost late, I slept late so I'm tired and I had to run all the way to school. Happy now?" _

"_Hmm…..Yea…" he smirked. _

_Sheesh, he won't leave me alone…What does he want from me? Is it because he likes me?_

_WHOA!! I'm suddenly remembering something. Doesn't it sound familiar?_

_I shuddered at the thought of what my laptop friend has told me._

_Could it be possible that he or she was right all along?_

* * *

_Another cliffhanger Dun..DUN...DUN!! well, since i sneaked into the comp.. i have to avoid getting caught... so yea..hope you enjoyed this chap! R&R plox! Arigato gozaimasu!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter!~~~_

_Rima: Ugh...let's just get this over with..._

_Nagi: Do you hate me that bad, Rima Chan?_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA AND TWILIGHT!!**_

_ENJOY!~~_

_

* * *

_

My thoughts were interrupted by the 9:00 bell.

_The teacher entered through the door and took attendance. _

"_Ayoma san,"_

"_Here,"_

_I looked down on the table, silently._

"_Eji Kun," _

"_Here,"_

_Ugh, this roll call is so long…_

"_Fujiwaka San,"_

"_Here,"_

"_Fujisaki Kun,"_

_That made me jump up a bit._

"_Haii," He said._

_I looked at him. He was reading a book. It must be really interesting._

_His eyes went back and forth of the book, and then he shifted his eyes to me._

"_Is there something wrong, Rima Chan?" He asked in a low voice._

"_Huh? No, I was looking at the book that you are reading." I said in a natural tone._

_OHMIGOSH! I can't believe that I didn't glare at him, or speak to him in an annoyed tone like I usually do. He might wonder why I'm so calm. He might question me. ARGH! WAKE UP RIMA!!_

"_Oh, this?" He turned the book so that I could see the book cover._

_The book was black with pale hands holding a red apple. A single word decorated the middle in a shining silver._

"_Twilight?" I read._

_He nodded. _

"_It's a really good book. I read it already so if you want, I'll let you read it. He handed me the book. I stared at the cover and turned the book over._

"_About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him" _

_Hmmm…interesting. A vampire novel. I don't usually read books. I find them boring, but this one makes me feel as if it's drawing me. Immediately, I flipped open the cover and started to read the first page. My eyes ran back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. _

"_I never given much thought to how I would die-" _

"_Mashiro San,"_

"_Huh?" I looked up from the book._

_The teacher and the other students stared at me in a confused way. _

"_Oh. Um…. Haii." I said._

_The teacher took a confused look and adverted his eyes back to the attendance._

"_Again, she's not wearing uniform…" I could hear him mutter under his breath._

_That kind of pissed me off._

_The uniforms are sooo plain. Much worse than the ones at Seiyo. Its plaid like back in Seiyo but the colors don't match at all. Instead of a red plaid skirt, and black sweater like I normally wear, it's now a purple skirt. It really doesn't match my long curly blond hair. Lucky for the boys, they have turquoise plaid pants as their uniform. I could have at least gone with the turquoise but why purple? I mean, purple doesn't match me at all._

_This is one reason why I chose to wear black. It's more comforting, and it makes me stand out even more than ever. Besides the fact that I'm getting all lonely (and No, I'm not turning emo) the color black cheers me up. The black lace that decorates my dresses makes it even more stylish and mama doesn't really mind when she sees me dressed in it._

_It's just a wonder how I don't get punished for dressing in this attire. Ugh but still, Screw the uniform code!_

_The day went by, and now I'm at home reading the new book I borrowed. Kusu Kusu was on the laptop, typing to Pepe. It's a wonder how shugo charas get to type so quickly without wearing themselves out. Another window was on the toolbar, just in case if my chatting buddy has logged on. So far, nothing. _

_The book's getting pretty interesting. So far, Bella has been saved by Edward. She doesn't know that he was a vampire and was shocked when there was a hand mark on the car. I realize that I'm actually enjoying the book. It was pulling me in the story. I took a glance at the clock. It is 9:30. There was no green flash button indicating that my chat buddy is online. I could hear Kusu Kusu giggle from the funny comments Pepe has made. _

_Giving up, I spread a small smile before lowering my head down to the book. After reading two more chapters, I blinked my eyes. They were drooping. But still, the book is really good. Must…read….another…chapter. Maybe I should rest my eyes. I take one last glance at giggling Kusu Kusu before closing them._

_I never opened them so i must be dreaming._

_In my dream, I'm Bella. I was heading to my car when suddenly, tires were squealing. It was coming closer. I watched as the car was squealing in my direction and was about to hit me. I'm frozen in shock and I cannot move. All I can do was lean against my red Chevy. _

_I felt someone throw me down to the rough ground and stop the squealing car in a blur. My face hit the rough concrete like the story. It scraped the outside of my cheek slightly but it wasnt bleeding. _

"_Are you okay?" A male voice asked. _

_Edward? I thought. The sunlight covered his face so it was invisible to see him. I long for the liquid topaz eyes. I see them, but the eyes, they weren't strange and new like in the story. They were somewhat familiar… _

_That's when the sun gave way to reveal his hair. Strange, Edward does not have purple hair, and it's not long either. Wait… this person is Edward? The Sun gave way again, revealing everything. NO….WAY! Nagihiko's…..Edward CULLEN????!! Shocked, I screamed. _

* * *

Hehe!~~ How was it? Yea..I used to be a Twilight fan. The book series was amazing! Well, it's pretty funny how Twilight ended up in the plot. But it just seemed cool to add it in for you twilight/rimahiko lovers. :3

I see that I am lacking some reviews...Gomen for not asking in the previous chapter...but i want at least 7 reviews per chapter. So if you could make up the lost reviews and add more in..I'll be happy.

Arigato Gozaimasu!~~~ *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

_Heheh... chapter 4's up! WOOT!!_

_I'm sorry about what i said on the previous chapter.... This reader named KikoUzamaki told me about the flamer thingie..And i have to say that I TOTALLY didn't know about that... So gomenasai for forcing you readers to review.....*bows* and arigato KikoUzamaki for making a review that I would never forget *bows again* _

_(I will take the flamer off of the previous chapter)_

_I will continue this story because it's pretty interesting and I have like a ton of ideas! _

_But I would appreciate it if you did review :)_

_RIMA: Hmm.... maybe it's because you get on my nerves..._

_NAGIHIKO: *sweatdrops* anything else?_

_Enjoy~~~~~_

* * *

I was still screaming as I opened my eyes and sat up, breathing heavily, sweat drops beaded on my forehead. Mama burst open the door.

"_Rima! Are you okay?" She asked, worrying._

"_Oh, it's just a nightmare." I said in a shaken voice._

"_Goodness Rima, You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought that you were in danger." She said in an angry tone._

_My eyes welled up. Mama doesn't understand me anymore. I don't think that she would ever try to cheer me up or make me feel like her daughter. She would only care if I got into a car accident or something like that. _

"_S-Sorry Mama." I stammered, still shaken up about the dream. _

_Mama's face relaxed and she brushed the front strand of my curly blond hair. For once, I felt a bit of comfort. We barely talked to each other or laughed as a family. _

"_Now get ready for school, Rima. You woke up a bit early but I think that you can make it to school in time." Mama said with a faint, weak smile and left my room._

"_Rima! What happened?" Kusu Kusu shouted._

_I shook my head._

"_I just had a nightmare." _

"_Would you tell me?" She asked._

_I gave her a smile._

"_It's a bit complicated but I'll tell you after school." I said with a smile. _

"_Okay!" Her face lit up and she followed me to the living room._

_**********GOTHIC LOLITA******************************_

_I came to school earlier than yesterday. I had an hour before the 9:00 bell rings. I am wearing a frilly black dress with laces and red satin ribbons hanging all over the place. Nagihiko wasn't in the room yet. He usually shows up at 8:30. As soon as I sat on my desk, I immediately pulled the black book out of my bag and flipped to where I had left off. _

_I was transported into that very town where I saw everything happen vibrantly. I was so intact of the story that I didn't realize that Nagihiko entered the door and sat down. _

"_Ohayo, Rima Chan!" He smiled._

_Startled, I jumped up. It's 8:30 already? _

"_Ohayo," I muttered without looking up._

"_Good book?" he grinned._

"_Yea…" My eyes trailed back and forth. _

_That's when I heard him chuckle._

"_What?" I removed my eyes from the book and gave him a glare._

"_It's just that, when I gave you the book to read, you never took your eyes off of it," He said with a grin._

_My mind was screaming of endless threats, and insulting nicknames but I said nothing. I shifted my eyes to the book once again, this time, reading another five chapters before the 9:00 bell rang._

_The day went by, and all I did that made me satisfied was reading fifteen more chapters of the book. It had made me read more than ever before. In fact, aside from the gag manga I read, I never recall reading any vampire novel or any novel that kept me interested. I gave up on talking to my computer friend so I ended up doing something that I rarely did. I dialed a number from my phone and it rang for twenty seconds. _

"_Moshi Moshi?" A familiar female voice answered._

"_Amu! It's Rima!" I literally shouted. _

"_Rima!" Amu squealed. _

"_I miss you so much! How's your new home?" I asked._

"_Oh, it's fine. I still miss you and all the other guardians. How's everything?" She asked happily. _

_That's when my lip trembled._

"…_Yea… it's fine." I said in a quivering voice._

"_Rima? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Amu sounded concerned._

"_Yea...I'm okay. Middle school is no fun without you." I said, wiping away the fresh tears. _

_I couldn't tell Amu that my parents are going to leave each other. I don't want her to get upset. There's got to be another way to tell this. I wish that Edward was real. Maybe I could say something to him. But what good is it? He's just a fictional character. _

_UGH! Me and my fictional character obsessions! _

_That night, I left the laptop on again, in hopes of my computer buddy going on. I was sitting on my chair, knees bunched up, the thick black book open and my eyes rolling left and right. I wasn't really expecting that my computer buddy would talk to me. I thought that he or she would give up talking to me._

_**Umm…you there?**_

_I jumped from my seat and quickly marked the page that I was up to. I jumbled my small fingers over the keyboard._

_***Yea!! Konnichiwa! **_

_**H-Haii!**_

_***You okay? You haven't been online yesterday. **_

_**Um...yea… So are you doing okay? Since you know, about your parents separating.**_

_***Yea… It's a bit hard. But I'm reading a book to take my mind off of it.**_

_**Eh? What book?**_

_***It's called Twilight. Have you heard of it?**_

_**Oh yea. It's a really good book!**_

_***DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME!**_

_**-Chuckles- okay I won't. **_

_***But…about the day before yesterday…**_

_I waited anxiously, wondering if my buddy will answer me._

_**Oh…**_

_**About that, I have something to tell you. **_

_***Yes?**_

_**I want to help you.**_

_***H-Haii??**_

_**The parent thing, I know that it's been hard. I feel really bad for you. **_

_***oh. But you don't have to. It's really okay.**_

_**No… I care about you. And I know that you are suffering. You said it yourself. If I was the one with separating parents, I would feel concealed. I would be depressed, and hopeless.**_

_I gasped at my buddy's words. That's exactly how I feel!_

_***Oh. I see. I completely understand why you want to help me. I really appreciate it. I really do. But I think that it's best if I try to settle this myself. I'll give you the details later on.**_

_**Hmm… sure. Talk to me whenever you feel like it, Okay?**_

_***Kay –smiles-**_

_I shut off the chat after exchanging goodbyes, feeling pretty much satisfied. It looks like I have to try and get my parents together again by fifty six more days. But for now, I sat on my bed and continued to read the book._

* * *

THT WAS PRETTY AWESHUM!! Anyways, gomen for the late upload...i couldnt think of anything to write..but daydreaming often during class gives me the inspiration.(yea...it's a really wierd way to come up with ideas randomly during class)

So As i was saying about the flamers..I promise not to use flamers again... But Like i said, It will be nice if you reviewed the story.. At least 7 reviews will be nice :)

I have a few things coming up at my school and it can affect my writing.

Such as: A concert on thurday. So, please be patient.... I will continue the story... ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!! R&R!

ONCE again... a lot of kudos to _KikoUzamaki... XOXOXOXOXO and all that stuff :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ehehehe.... gomen...I had a busy week... TODAII I HAD THE CONCERT AND ALL I CAN SAY WAZ THT WE ROCKED IT SO HARD, IT LITERALLY PWNED!!_

_so anyway... I hope that you enjoy this pretty long chapter. I would make you happy! :3_

_RIMA: Hmm... I can't think of anything in particular except that your a crossdresser! *points and glares*_

_NAGIHIKO: *sighs* _

* * *

I finally finished the book that night. It was the most awesome book I have read. Of course I usually don't really like vampires. I consider them really weird. I mean what's so good about a Nukekubi? It's really creepy. A vampire with a detaching head? Ugh. I shuddered at the thought.

_I'm at school again. Today's a Saturday so I might as well get it over with. I also have to give the book back to that cross dresser. So, I'm waiting patiently waiting for him to come. _

_UGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I don't usually want him to come to school. I usually wanted him as far away from me as possible. This is soo not me. _

_I sat alone, dressed in a thin fabric black Lolita dress with a big black silk ribbon tied to my collar. Today was a bit hotter than yesterday and the thin fabric of the dress allowed enough wind to keep me cool. I watched as the classmates gather up and chat happily. Nagihiko's nowhere to be seen. Just to be sure, I checked the clock. It was almost nine. Where is he?_

_When the bell for 9:00 rang, I was in surprise that I literally jumped up from my seat, and sat back down again. I sighed that for once in his life, he is absent. That means no bugging me while I'm doing my work, no interruptions and so on. I'm finally free! _

_When the teacher called my name, I raised my hand and said "Haii" with so much enthusiasm that the teacher and the students looked at me with confusion. When I realized what I have done, I lowered my hand slowly and blushed pink. Luckily, he isn't here to watch me get humiliated. But to tell the truth, I was really happy. Today is my lucky day after all. _

_The day went by. It turned out that not having Nagihiko to bother me was making the day pretty boring. I was so used to glaring at him and him bothering me all the time that I was actually pretty lonely, wishing that he came to school. Since I have to return the book that I borrowed and give him the homework, I might as well head over to his home._

_But first, I have to go back to my home and get changed into something else. The black thin fabric wasn't working for this very hot day. When I got home, I was expecting my parents to fight again. I braced myself and shut my eyes as soon as I closed the door. But instead of hearing my parents arguing, I hear my mom's laughter. _

"_Mama?" I asked in confusion._

"_Rima! You're home!" She turned her head from the couch and smiled._

_I walked over to her. She wrapped her arms in an embrace and kissed my cheek._

_That's strange. Mama seems happier than usual. But this may be the only chance I could get as a family._

"_Rima, do you want to watch that gag show with me today?" She asked, and I nodded._

_She flipped through the channels and her and I watched the show, laughing side by side like a family. Although they were doing reruns, I was pretty much satisfied. _

_When the show was over, I checked the clock. It was 4:30 already. I have to give him the homework quickly. _

"_Mama," I began in a soft voice, unsure if she would let me._

"_Hmm?" She turned her head to me, and stared into my eyes._

"_One of my friends is absent today; I have to give him today's homework. So, can I go? It's not as far and I could walk there." I spoke to her with pleading eyes._

_Mama's face turned hard again, as she closed her eyes. After a while, she reopened them and gave me a smile. _

"_Alright Rima. I will trust you. Just be safe." She said._

_A smile spread across my lips, and I threw my arms around her. After a quick kiss on mama's cheek, I ran upstairs to get changed. After fumbling, I gave up looking for any black clothing that I actually wore anything that I found. I put on a white T-shirt with the word Lolita across my chest and a matching white skirt. I took out a small white duffel bag with a small chain hooked to the side (it was a present from Amu) and put in the black book, and the homework. I put in my homework and notes too. _

_As I turned to leave my room with Kusu Kusu, something stopped me. I turned back and saw the bag with my tea-stained black dress that I didn't bother washing. Without thinking, I grabbed the bag and shut the door behind me. _

_The day wasn't really dark but I ran to his home anyway. It took a while but I managed to find his home (considering that he lived in a traditional mansion). I had to stretch my neck backwards just to look at the full details of his home. After taking it all in, I held my breath as I rang the doorbell._

_The person I saw was a woman with glasses in a purple kimono. Her eyes widen in shock as she looked at me. Since we didn't say anything, I decided to start speaking._

"_Umm… is N-Nagihiko here?" I stammered his name. I never say his name, usually, I call him something like purplehead or crossdresser or anything I could think of. _

"_Oh, you must be one of his friends!" The woman exclaimed. "I'll see if the young master's ready to see you." _

_She disappeared through the giant doors. Young master? Oh wow…. I'm not as surprised since he lives in a huge mansion maybe surrounded by servants. After fifty seconds of patient waiting and Kusu Kusu complaining, the woman came out again._

"_He will be out in a few minutes," She gave me a smile and went inside mumbling that I was the most adorable thing she ever saw. _

_At least it wasn't any threat and I don't really mind being called cute. I have been called that A LOT and I still grin at the thought that my cuteness and petite charm have attracted a lot of boys I could use as servants. But lately, not one boy would become my servant. No one except him. The one who won't leave me alone. The one who wanted to help clean my dress with the tea stain. The one where we fought X eggs and cleansed them together. The one who was Edward Cull-_

"_Gomenasai," Nagihiko said, breathing heavily. He was sweating, as if he ran a mile or something. He seemed pretty worn out._

"_Are- you okay?" I asked him, growing concerned. _

"_Yea," He dabbed a small towel on his damp forehead. "I overslept this morning, and then got a small fever. I just woke up." He yawned. _

_Something about him tells me that he isn't sick. More like he was exhausted from exercising, or taking part in a sport. But I didn't want to argue with him. _

"_I have your homework and my notes so you can copy them." I said casually. "I also have your book. I finished reading it." _

"_Oh? You finished already? You're pretty fast." He gave a small smile. I couldn't help but feel tingly inside. This never happened before. Why am I feeling like this now?_

_The color rushed to my cheeks and I stood dumbfounded, staring at him. An Inner voice shouted SNAP OUT OF IT RIMA! And I knew better than to stand there feeling stupid about myself. There was a small silence._

"_Nagi! Is Temari here?" Kusu Kusu asked. I blinked a bit and regained my conscience. For once, I'm glad that my chara said something that would keep him from looking at me and me looking at him. _

"_Yea, she's in my room playing with Rhythm. Want to meet her?" He said and looked at me._

"_Yes!" Kusu Kusu shouted happily and turned to me. "Rima, Can I?" _

_His eyes were pleading and for once, I fell for it. I couldn't help the way I was staring into them. They matched up with Edward's eyes too much, it was almost hard to notice. But his were bigger, rounder, and was sparkling in a beautiful yellow topaz. _

"_All right," I felt a small smile spread across my mouth. Kusu Kusu exclaimed and thanked me a couple of times before Nagihiko led us in to his big mansion._

_********* GOTHIC LOLITA**************************************_

_His mansion was so huge, I thought that if I didn't let go of his hand, I would have gotten lost. My eyes traveled through deep, narrow halls. The pattering of my small feet echoed from the polished tatami floors. I grabbed onto his hand, but it was so hard to keep up with him. It almost felt like I was the one being dragged. _

_That is until, he stopped in front of a door, and slid it open. I was in a huge room which seemed like a library. Huge cherry bark shelves held thousands of books in every corner and there was a small table in the centre with cushions laid on each corner._

_I stared in awe at the amazing sight and took my time to browse from one shelve to the other, scanning for any interesting books to read. Nagihiko stood from behind and watched me, satisfied. _

"_This place is cool," I managed to say._

"_If there's any book that you want to read, you can take out a few." He said smiling. _

_For once, I returned a smile that made his eyes widen a bit, but he was trying to hide his expression so that I wouldn't be too suspicious. I just let it slide by and fixed my gaze again at the book- filled shelves. _

_Moment's passed by, and I couldn't find anything that I was interested in until, I saw it. _

_There on the top shelve was the latest gag manga that I have been searching all over the stores for. It was weird the way he kept this manga in the shelves. Does he like comedy too? _

_I stood on my tippy toes and extended my arm to reach for the book. No good. I'm waaaay too small to even reach and my arm barely reached the shelf. I eventually gave up and silently sighed, when I felt a warm hand brush over mine and reach for the manga. _

_It was Nagihiko who had reached to the top shelve and gotten the book for me. He handed me the book and I stared at it. The latest issue of the gag manga was safely in my hands and I stared into it deeply, taking in the cover picture. After when I was done, I turned and faced him._

"_A-arigato," I said, giving him another smile. I couldn't help it. In the inside, I was screaming with joy. _

_His face tinted a soft pink and gave me another mesmerizing smile. I stared into his deep eyes, it made me feel safe and comfortable which was a first time in two years._

_I felt so happy that I almost hugged him. CAN YOU BELIVE IT?! ME HUGGING MY WORST ENEMY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?_

_I returned my eyes back to the manga and started to flip through the pages when there was a knock on the door._

"_Nagihiko?" The strange female voice said as she slid the door open. "Mother wants you again… you didn't finish-" _

_I couldn't believe my eyes. There on the doorway was a girl with long indigo hair tied up in a ponytail with a sakura blossom hair tie, the same yellow eyes as Nagihiko and she was wearing a pale purple kimono._

"_Nade?" he asked with a sigh. "We have a guest in the house so I can't finish it." _

_Wait. Nade? As in….Nadeshiko? But it can't be! Nadeshiko is Nagihiko! He's a crossdresser! _

_The confusion was making me dizzy. The world spun a couple of times, and I started to lose myself. I reached out to grab something, but I was only grabbing air and I fell down, unable to regain conscience. _

* * *

So how waz it?

was it good enough to make you happy? And who is this mysterious character?

You know what to do!~~~

Hmm.... maybe another 7 reviews?? Like I said... I'm not forcing but I enjoy reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

_EHEHEHEH.... I decided to do something new. For one half of the story... I made it into Nagihiko's POV and the rest, Rima's POV.._

_This is a very special chapter since it has a bit of Rimahiko in it :3 _

_RIMA: Whaaaaat??! (What the heck are rimahikos?)_

_NAGIHIKO: *nervous laughter*_

_Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

_

**NAGIHIKO'S POV**

"_Rima Chan!" I shouted as she fell down, and tried to catch her before she lands. I managed to secure an arm around her waist and stop her from falling. She must have fainted. I laid her gently on the floor and shot a glare at the standing girl nearby._

"_Out of all days, why do you have to show up, and shock her? She doesn't even know that I still continue dancing. I thought mother said that I can take a break from it." I shook my head, disappointed. _

"_Sheesh, I didn't know and it wasn't my fault that auntie made you dance again." She crossed her arms._

_I shook my head again._

"_I just wished that I attended school instead of staying here, practicing." I knelt down beside Rima and pushed aside her front hair that was covering her eyes. _

"_Please, just tell mother to stop for today. I'll carry her into a room so she can sleep, then I'll meet you there." I said._

_She nodded and slid open the door, making her way to the dancing room. _

_I turned back to Rima whose eyelids fluttered a tiny bit but stayed shut. I gently lifted her bridal style and carried her to the nearest bedroom. _

_After setting her to a comfy bed, I draped over a silk blanket over her and took one last look at her. She must have been so exhausted to see her sleeping after she fainted!_

_Letting out a small smile, I went out the door and shut it silently shut behind me and went into the dancing room. There seated was my mother, Baaya and Nade. _

"_It took you forever," huffed Nade. _

_I sighed and sat across from my mother who was looking sternly into my eyes._

"_Mother…" I began but she stopped me._

"_You do realize how this affects your dancing, correct?" She said._

"_Yes," I replied, looking down._

"_And, you know why your cousin came back from Europe right?"_

"_Yes," I looked up and shifted my eyes to her. She looked at me with a small smirk on her face. I tried not to glare at her._

"_I understand that I told you that you could take a break from dancing but this was sudden. Your cousin came from Europe to perform with you on the upcoming performance. We cannot keep delaying the practice schedule."_

"_But mother," I spoke. "I can't dance if there is a guest in the house. She doesn't know that I continue dancing. She won't trust me anymore if she finds out. I'll make up the time when she leaves." _

"_Aunti- I mean, Mother," Nade started. "I think that Nagihiko's right. We could make up the time later on. The performance is in four weeks. I think that we both got the dance down. A little more practice will be enough for us to perfect our moves." _

_There was a big silence. Baaya was smoothing her kimono and Nade was fixing her hair. I anxiously waited for mother's decision. _

"_Alright you two may have a week off, but keep in mind, that you have to make up those days later on, understand?" _

_Nade and I stood up, beaming._

"_Thank you so much, mother." We both said in unison and left the room. _

"_I thought that we would never get breaks that long." Nade sighed, smiling. _

_For once, I agreed with her. Mother usually doesn't give us breaks. She made us practice for hours and hours until we perfect them and stay perfect. Who knew that dancing was such a pain sometimes?_

"_You do realize that when she wakes up, you have to tell the truth? She got freaked out when she thought that you were Nadeshiko!" I told her. _

"_Who is she anyway? Your girlfriend?" Her lips curled up in a pervert-like grin. It made me jolt a bit and sweat drop. _

"_NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" I glared at her. _

"_Oh, I See. Don't worry. I won't tell mother." She said, still grinning. _

_I gave her a glare. _

"_Don't. Make. Me. Kill. You." I said, threatening her. _

"_You wish," She stuck out her tongue. _

"_Just because you can see shugo charas and can character change with mine doesn't mean that you can get away with it." I muttered. _

"_Heh," She said as we slid open the paper door that led to the den. There was a lot of commotion and fuss. _

"_The mouse is here somewhere!" Temari shouted aggressively. A Naginata was in her hand and shot evil glances to Kusu Kusu and Rhythm. _

"_The mouse thing again?" Nade sweat dropped. "When will she stop?" _

_I shrugged. Ever since Temari hatched with Rhythm, she had been chasing the mouse that was in our home. I pretty much got used to it, but I wonder if she ever gets worn out trying to chase it. Poor Rhythm had to help her. He usually tries to stay close to me so that he doesn't get involved of Temari's "Mouse killing schemes". I guess that it can go on forever._

"_Ne, Where's Rima?" Kusu Kusu asked, floating up to me. _

_Oh, right. She wasn't here when her master fainted because of someone who looked like my "twin sister". How should I explain this?_

"_Um…. Rima Chan fainted. I'm guessing that she was tired and worn out." I said nervously, hoping that she would buy it. _

"_Oh, Kusu Kusu thought that Rima would get tired from running all the way here." She replied then nodded. _

"_Maybe you should wake her up." Nade suggested. "I'm starting to get hungry. Mother said that I have to help her buy some ingredients for dinner. This is one reason why I hate being two years older than you, I ditch my friends and now I have to help with the chores." _

_She and I stared at Temari who was scanning the room, Naginata ready to stab._

"_Seriously, why couldn't you call mother Auntie?" I asked. I have been wondering this since forever. She always calls mother 'mother' although she wasn't born from her. _

_She let out a chuckle. _

"_Let's say that whenever I say Auntie, it makes her feel old." _

"_Really?" I raised an eyebrow._

_She nodded and headed towards the door. _

"_I better go now. Mother and Baaya are coming too. Don't do any perverted things to that girl." She let out a smirk. "I know you like her."_

_Rhythm and Kusu Kusu gasped in shock. _

"_I only like her as a friend," I retorted. "I may be a cross dresser but that's as far as I get!"_

"_Of course," She left the room chuckling. _

"_Nagi, you better wake her up," Rhythm reminded me, recovering. Kusu Kusu was still in shock._

_I nodded and left the room. In the distance, I could still hear Temari shouting at the two to help her track the mouse. _

_**RIMA'S POV:**_

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a room that wasn't familiar. The room had a soft bed, a wardrobe made of cherry bark and a bunch of calligraphy surrounding the ivory walls. A silk blanket was draped over me. I sat up and my head started to spin a bit. I must have dozed off. How long was I asleep? Where am I? _

_I closed my eyes to recall what had happened before I blacked out. Oh yea, that girl who looked like Nadeshiko. Could it be that Nagihiko lied to me all along? So there really is Nadeshiko? And all this time, I thought that Nadeshiko was him. This was confusing me a lot. It looks like he has a LOT to explain._

"_Rima Chan?" the voice belonged to Nagihiko as he slid the door open. He saw me sitting by the bedside and gave me a melting smile. Why is my heart starting to beat fast?_

"_I'm awake," I said and tried to stand up. It turns out that my head was spinning again and my legs were wobbling. I put a hand onto my forehead and was almost about to fall when he caught me just in time. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and he fell with me on top of him. OH CRAP!_

_I quickly sat up, my face flushing a bright red. I can't keep eye contact any longer. I'm too embarrassed to say anything to him. Why is this always happening to me?_

_Nagihiko sat up and turned his face away, he too was blushing a tiny bit. _

"_I'm sorry…" I managed to mumble._

"_It's okay," He said quickly. _

"_First, I come over to hand you your homework and the next thing I know, I faint and sleep in your home. I might as well sleep over." I mumbled under my breath. _

_That's when I hear Nagihiko laugh. He heard me? DARN YOU NAGIHIKO AND YOUR PERFECTNESS!_

"_That's exactly what I was planning, to give you a sleepover. We could do homework together and play all sorts of games. Mother can give you some extra clothes." He offered. _

_ME IN A SLEEPOVER AT MY WORST ENEMY'S HOME?! No way. _

_Part of me is saying No, and the other part is saying yes._

'_Think of all the things you can make him do, you can totally humiliate him!' _

'_But, isn't it weird if you're sleeping with him? That would be so wrong!' _

_I closed my eyes and reopened them._

"_Fine," I said. "As long as I don't sleep in your room."_

_His face brightened up and smiled at me again. This one made my heart race._

_Okay Rima, calm down. I took a couple of breaths before moving on to ask him a couple of questions._

"_I have to ask you something," I started. He turned to me and nodded, signaling me that I should go on._

"_That girl I saw earlier…" my voice trailed off as I saw something black passing by the door. Is that a rat? OH. CRAP. _

"_KYAAAAAAAA!!" I threw myself at Nagihiko and clung to his shirt. In fact, I buried my face in it. _

"_There you are mouse!" Temari appeared by the door, her eyes flashing evilly. "Prepare to die!" _

_The mouse squealed and started to dash around the room, looking for any holes it can escape through. _

_I closed my eyes; my small hands clung to his shirt. He was warm and he smelled of cherry blossoms. _

"_Rima Chan?" Nagihiko's voice sounded shocked._

"_Nagi, Don't let go. I despise rats, even if it's only a mouse." I said, my voice muffled since my face was still buried. _

_I felt a warm hand on my hair, stroking my blond hair. I felt more protective than I ever did._

"_Okay," He said softly. _

_I could still hear the squealing of the mouse and Temari's evil voice. It rang my ears. _

"_Rima Chan, You can let go now. The mouse is gone." He said after a few minutes._

_I didn't listen to him. He feels so protective, I didn't want to let go._

_I heard the door slide open._

"_Well, look what we have here," said a female voice. I raised my head and turned around to see the "Nadeshiko" girl carrying grocery bags. _

"_I told you so," She said in a sly tone, a smirk spread across her lips._

* * *

_I have gotten reviews saying that the new character is Nadeshiko... but you have to find out in the next chappie!~~_

_In the meanwhile, you readers can do your part and review. If you have any quesions for Rima and Nagihiko, You can post them up in your review, and If i like it, it will be in the beginning of every chapter. :3_

_Arigato gozaimasu!~~_


	7. Chapter 7

_HAII READERS! I typed in a really long chapter to make you happy :3 (I know how much you like looong chapters)_

_WOOT! I know how much you readers were wondering who the new character is and if it is nadeshiko. ALL QUESIONS ARE ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER! YAY!!_

_But first......_

_HERE'S A SERIES OF QUESIONS SUBMITTED TO NAGIHIKO,RIMA, and KUSU KUSU FROM ICE AMETHYST 12!_

_**ME:** Kusu Kusu, a reader wants to know if you wear anything else besides the clown costume._

_**KUSU KUSU:** *giggles* YES! I wear different clothes! KUSU KUSU Likes to wear matching clothes like RIMA! *giggles again*_

_**ME:** Rima, what do you think about the "Nadeshiko" Girl?_

_**RIMA:** It was shocking.. I mean why else would I faint? But if I find out , it means that he lied to me, and there will be.. *glares at Nagi*_

_**NAGI:** *jolts*_

_**RIMA: ***squints eyes*...Serious consequences... _

_**ME:** *sweatdrops* Next quesion, Nagihiko..a reader wants to know what's with the purple hair and if there is a person in the family without it._

_**NAGIHIKO: ***looks at me nervously* Umm... the purple hair thing, I don't really know. Maybe from ancient Ancestor's genes or something? And my mother and Baaya doesn't have purple hair... *Says in low tone* Mother has brown hair and Baaya.. has grey/white hair... _

_**ME:** Okay, last quesion! Nagi, have you liked anyone besides Rima?_

_**NAGIHIKO:** *sweatdrops* ermm.. There was someone that I liked but I reconsidered it._

_**RIMA:** eehhh?! Who is it? *glares* (And he...likes me? 0-0)_

_**NAGIHIKO:** I...don't...want to talk about it... *runs away*_

_**ME:** SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! I HOPE THAT ANSWERED ALL YOUR QUESIONS! (well sort of...) _

_Thanks to Ice Amethyst 12 for the quesions! Let's move on to the story now!_

_ENJOY!~~_

_

* * *

_

_*************************GOTHIC LOLITA***********************************************************_

_Nagihiko let go, lightly blushing as "Nadeshiko" stared at him smirking. _

"_When I come back, you must give me all the details." She said, squinting her eyes into a suspicious expression before leaving the room. _

_I wanted to hug him again, he felt so comforting. But, I knew that I couldn't anymore, until I get the details. _

_When she came back, she silently slid the door shut, turned around and sat back down. _

"_Okay, now you can start," She said, trying to keep her expression from turning into another sly pervert-like grin. _

_There was a big silence. Neither one of us wanted to start. It may be an incident but it was really embarrassing! But when no one was talking, "Nadeshiko" raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to jump to conclusions when I started to talk._

"_Before, I say what had happened, you must answer all my questions I have. You must answer them truthfully." _

"_Nadeshiko" closed her mouth and nodded. Nagihiko stared at me with big eyes. _

_I closed my eyes._

"_First, I want to know whether or not if you are Nadeshiko." I reopened them and stared at her. _

"_Nadeshiko" let out a chuckle. _

"_Okay, I'm not Nadeshiko." She said smiling. "My real name is Fujiyoshi Aiko. Nagi calls me 'Nade' because I kinda do look like her and I like to confuse people using this skill. I could even become like her, by changing my voice. Plus, I don't really like him calling me Aiko so he calls me Nade. " _

"_Fujiyoshi Aiko?" I asked in confusion. "So you're not Nadeshiko?"_

_She shook her head. "Nope." _

_It's making sense. I turned my head towards Nagihiko then to Aiko again. They look so alike._

"_Are you a cross dresser like him?" I pointed at Nagi which made him jolt a bit. _

"_Nah. I'm 100% female." She grinned. _

"_I see," I put down my hand. "But why are you here?" _

_Aiko put a finger to her chin and looked up. She was thinking._

"_I have a performance at Tokyo in four weeks. I had to come back to Japan from Europe. But Mother said that I could take a break for a week." _

_Mother? But they have different last names!_

"_Mother?" I repeated. _

"_Oops. I forgot to tell you," She clasped her hands together. "You see, Nagihiko and I are cousins. But whenever I come to this household, I have to call Nagi's mother as if I'm her daughter. There were a lot of complications when I called her Auntie, besides the fact that it made her feel old."_

_Nagihiko let out a small chuckle. I kind of noticed that I was chuckling a little bit too._

_I mean, can you imagine Nagihiko's mom scolding at Aiko for calling her auntie? Hil-ari-ous. _

"_Now, you better start talking," She inched closer at me, her mouth forming into a grin. _

_I stayed stubborn._

"_What did you and Nagi do when I was away?" _

"_There was a mouse." I said calmly. _

"_A mouse?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yea… what about it?" _

"_I Despise RATS" I hissed._

"_So that made you go closer to Nagi?" She asked. _

_Ugh. I could feel my face flush red. _

"_Why do you need to know?" I retorted._

"_Did he do any perverted things to you?" She asked._

"_Just to answer your question, No he did not." I said in a calm tone._

"_Then that's it." She stood up. "I'm sure that you both are satisfied. I better go and prepare dinner."_

_She went through the door but left it open._

_I could hear Nagihiko sigh softly. _

"_We better go do our homework now." He said. I nodded and we went back into the library. _

_I sat down on the cushions and started to take out books._

"_Rima Chan, what's that?" He pointed to the nearby bag with my dress in it. I had totally forgotten about it. _

"_Oh, remember that time when I spilled tea on my dress?" I asked, Boy, did I act all stubborn against him, that day!_

_He nodded._

"_Unfortunately, I couldn't get the stain out of my dress and I couldn't bear to tell mother about it so I was wondering-"I held my breath. I can't believe I trust him after two years!_

"_If you could help fix it."_

_He held the bag and started for the door._

"_I'll ask Baaya. I'm sure that she can help you." He said and disappeared through the door._

_I sighed and took out the books. Maybe I should call Mama that I'm having a sleepover. _

_I took out my phone and called her._

_The phone buzzed a few times but it didn't go through. _

_Giving up, I sent a text message saying that I was going to have a sleepover. After all, tomorrow is Sunday. _

_I put it away and waited patiently for him to come. After a few minutes, Nagihiko came back with Kusu Kusu, Temari, and Rhythm. _

"_Rima! You're awake!" Kusu Kusu shouted happily and she floated on my forehead._

_Boy was she late! But then again, she wasn't here when everything happened._

"_Now, you three have the option to play in the den, help Nade cook, or watch us do our homework while sitting quietly and reading books." Nagihiko told our charas._

"_Help Nade cook!" The three charas chorused. They loved to help out with the cooking. _

_I giggled. _

_Nagihiko smiled and waved a hand indicating that they should go out. They went out in a trail. I could hear Kusu Kusu singing that they are going to help out with the cooking._

_We did our homework silently. Surprisingly, Nagihiko did all of his work really quickly without the help from today's lesson. After when he was done, he stared patiently at my homework as I scribbled the answers to the final five questions. _

_When we finished, I put the books away while I heard Aiko shout "Dinner's ready!" _

"_Coming!" Nagihiko shouted back._

"_Rima Chan, Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded._

_His warm hand wrapped around mine as we went through a series of doors, it almost seemed endless. _

_We went inside a door where I saw Nagi's mother, Baaya, Aiko, and my charas. _

"_K-Konnichiwa!" I bowed quickly at Nagi's mother who smiled._

"_You must be Mashiro Rima," She said._

"_H-Haii" I stammered. _

"_Such a cute child," She said. "I have heard about you from Nagihiko. He would sometimes talk about you; it seems that he would never stop." She said._

"_Mother," Nagihiko blushed._

_Wait, Nagi was thinking and talking about me? Wow…. I guess that he likes me. And HE DOES GET HUMILIATED!_

"_AHAHAHA! Nagi's blushing!" Aiko laughed. _

_I could see that his hands had balled into fists and had almost character changed with Temari. I put a hand on his head and he relaxed._

_Aiko and Baaya started to place food on the table. The food seemed endless, yet I didn't realize how hungry I was._

_When we started eating, I almost wolfed down everything. It turned out that I was super-Uber hungry and I overheard Temari and Aiko taunting me that I would get fat. _

_I didn't bother to scold them but I was just so hungry and all I worried about was to fill up my stomach._

_The food tasted really good, and although some were hot, I just kept shoveling them in, burning the insides of my mouth in the process._

"_Be careful Rima Chan," I heard Nagi say. He had finished eating and was waiting patiently for me to finish. The truth is I really don't know when I would get full._

_In the end, I laid down my chopsticks. I had finished every plate there was on the table, but my stomach still felt empty. Either, I was really hungry from the fainting or I just have high metabolism. _

"_Wow…" Aiko said, while looking at me. "Are you sure that this is a human and not a doll? You should see how much she ate!" _

"_Aiko, you should be like this child. You barely even ate when you were her age. It's also not nice to tease other people and make fun of them. Keep in mind that she's our guest and you should treat guests with respect." Nagihiko's mother said sternly._

_AHAH! BUSTED! _

"_Yes Mother," She muttered. _

_After Dinner, we went into the Den and we played video games. It's surprising how Nagihiko has a different attitude when it comes to kicking Aiko's butt on Wii games. _

_But what I didn't notice was how his eyes were flashing evilly and how he had character changed with Temari just to beat her._

_But Aiko had strangely character changed with Rhythm, which was a first. _

"_Take that Nade!" Nagihiko shouted evilly as he flung the Wii remote. They were playing this game that I was unfamiliar with but you get to challenge your opponent to do all kinds of stuff like sports and the loser gets to be killed with any torture weapon available in the game._

_Seriously, I never knew that the Fujisaki's could be so evil. And just what the heck is with that game? Won't Nagi's mother say anything about it?_

_So I'm watching, and at the same time grimacing at the effects of blood and gore. Kusu Kusu was so freaked out that she started to cover her eyes and when she couldn't take it any longer, she burst out of the den. _

_I myself thought that the game was hideously gross so I decided to do something about it._

"_Nagi," I started. _

_He paused the game. "Yea?" He was no longer character changed with Temari._

"_I don't think that I like this game. It's pretty sick." I whispered._

"_Oh? Okay. We'll play a different game. This game is getting pretty boring anyway." He said smiling._

"_Aww… just when I was planning to kill you." Aiko whined._

_In the end, we played Wii sports. It was pretty fun, and all three of us were doing great. So far, I was winning which was pretty surprising since I didn't have any gaming experience whatsoever. _

"_Young master?" Baaya slid open the door. "It's time for a bath." _

"_Oh, you could let the girls go in. I'll wait." He said, turning towards us._

_Aiko and I exchanged glances._

"_Rima Chan, we could go to the hot spring together. After all, we are girls." She gave a small smile. _

"_Good idea," Baaya smiled. "I'll prepare the springs for you." _

_Baaya left, leaving us behind. Kusu Kusu slowly floated to me, she was recovering. _

"_Hot spring?" I asked her._

_Aiko nodded. _

"_Yea. We have a hot spring in the far end of this mansion. It's perfect for stressed dancers." She said._

"_Kusu Kusu wants to go to the springs too!" Kusu Kusu shouted. _

"_I have an extra kimono if you want," Temari said to her._

"_YAY!" Kusu Kusu cried happily._

_IN THE HOT SPRING:_

_The springs were amazing. It was steaming everywhere, and had many rock pools. There was a small one with benches for the feet, a medium one that wasn't so deep and finally a big giant one that was deep enough to submerse yourself entirely. Each pool was decorated with very smooth rocks and there were giant stone decorations all carefully carved into beautiful, detailed designs. Towels were folded and were laid out on the benches closer to the door. _

_I held the towel that was wrapping my body nervously. Aiko was smoothing her damp purple hair and walked nearby._

"_It's okay Rima Chan," She grabbed my free hand and led me to the medium rock pool. We both sat in the pool. The steamy hot water at first burned my skin and I jolted. But I kept firm and tried not to move, and the water made me feel relaxed. Kusu Kusu was wearing a small bathing suit and Temari wore a white kimono which she didn't bother getting wet. Kusu Kusu splashed around the hot water happily._

"_Hey, you're supposed to relax, not splash around!" Aiko shouted at Kusu Kusu. _

_Wait, she can see her? How? Does she have shugo charas too?_

"_Aiko?" I began. She turned her head._

"_Yea?" She asked._

"_You…can see her?" I could feel my eyes grow in curiosity. _

"_Yea… I can character change with Nagi's charas too. Isn't that weird?" She looked at me with a small smile. _

_I nodded. That was definitely weird. But then again, Amu had transformed with Eru and Iru and they weren't her charas. As I relaxed more, I started to think of more questions to ask. This might be my only chance to learn more of the Fujisaki's. _

"_How long has he been cross dressing?" I asked in a small voice._

"_You mean Nagihiko?" _

_I nodded._

"_Hmm… probably all his life. He basically had to learn how to be a girl. I had to teach him whenever I came. It wasn't easy and he tried pretty hard."_

_WHOA!! All his life?! That really shocked me! Just imagine him going inside the girl's bathroom and to the PE changing room. Not to mention wearing the schoolgirl's skirt. THAT PERVERT!_

"_But, it's not that he wanted to though. It was part of the Fujisaki tradition. All males had dancing roles as females so he had to become a girl in order to dance properly." Aiko added on. _

_That's why he had to be Nadeshiko! _

"_Anything else?" She asked, smiling. "It could be our little private girls talk."_

"_Nothing much really." I said, enjoying the warm water._

"_Then, can I ask questions? I only have one." She told me and I nodded._

"_Do you like him?" She asked, scooping up the water with her hand and pouring it onto her white shoulder._

_I felt myself flush red._

"_As a friend, but not as a girlfriend." I managed to say._

"_Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "But you know the old saying: That couples were once friends."_

"_Look, I only like him as a friend and nothing else. I have no other choice; I barely made any friends ever since the last two years." I retorted._

"_Oh," Aiko looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that,"_

_I looked at the water. The steam was getting murky in my eyes and I can feel tears welling up my eyes. I never knew how lonely I was when Amu moved away. There was an empty gap in my chest. But whenever I see him, I feel that gap beginning to fill up. Could Aiko be right? Could my hate for him become something more than friendship?_

"_Let's go now, we shouldn't keep him waiting." Aiko stood up and offered a hand._

_I wrapped my wet fingers and she pulled me up. We dried ourselves off and pretty soon, I came out wearing a silk white kimono and damp hair. Aiko was right, I did feel refreshed. _

_Aiko wore a silky pale pink kimono and put her hair down. She looked so much like Nagihiko, I was afraid that it was him wearing the Kimono and not her. _

"_Ta-da!" Kusu Kusu appeared in a silk white kimono with orange flowers. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing her clown hat._

"_Rima, Rima! Look! Kusu Kusu's wearing a kimono like you! Temari helped picked it out!" She twirled around and started to giggle helplessly._

_I let out a smile. It looked really pretty on her. _

"_Rima Chan, Is that you?" _

_I turned around to see Nagihiko dressed in a pale blue male's kimono. His hair was also damp. Beside him was Rhythm in a matching blue kimono. _

_He was fast! I turn my back on the door and the next thing you know... he's done! I'm starting to consider if he is a vampire. _

"_Who do you think it is?" Aiko grinned. _

"_Very funny," He said sarcastically to Aiko and turned to me. "It really looks good on you."_

"_Thanks," I said and gave him a small smile. _

_Aiko gave a pout and crossed her arms._

"_No credit to me? I helped pick out the Kimono." She faked a whine._

"_Fine," sighed Nagihiko. "Thank you Nade,"_

"_No prob," She grinned again._

_Soon, we were sitting side by side watching another rerun of my favorite Gag show. Aiko and I were giggling endlessly. Nagihiko laughed every now and then. _

_It's weird. How come he keeps endless volumes of Gag manga when he doesn't laugh to the funniest gag show on earth?_

_That's when Kusu Kusu, Temari, and Rhythm jumped up from their seats._

"_Rima!" Kusu Kusu floated to me. "I feel a whole bunch of x eggs!" _

_We all jumped from our seats._

"_What? How can that happen? I thought that we defeated Easter two years ago!" Nagihiko shouted._

"_Lead the way!" Aiko shouted at Temari and we ran out and down the hall. Of course, I was the one behind the rest of them yet again. But seriously, why now? X eggs haven't been seen in a while. _

_I couldn't argue when we stood out of the mansion. Kusu Kusu was right. There were perhaps hundreds of X eggs swarming outside in the night sky, muttering useless over and over again. I couldnt see them clearly but i could tell they were there since I could still make out their shapes._

"_I hope that you remember how to defeat them, Rima chan." Nagihiko said softly, staring at the eggs swirling around. "Because, if we don't, we're in big trouble. Especially without Amu Chan."_

* * *

OOO!~~~ That was a wonderful cliffhanger!! Sheesh... sometimes I wonder how I come up with these ideas... *high fives all the characters*

Now you know who the "nadeshiko" girl is....right?

I hope that your happy with chapter! I feel so happy that people love this story. YOU PEOPLE INSPIRE ME AND MOTIVATE ME!! In fact, This story is probably the story with the most reviews that I have written! I hope that this story would be a successful rimahiko!

Oh... and did you watch the new episode with the model?

Eheheh... I tried the "Wassup!" pose and it is actually really cute! Try it sometime! ( I also tried the Bada-BALANCE! I don't know if I did it correctly though... maybe I should ask Rima to help me..ehehehe)

and DID YOU SEE NAGI'S CLOTHES?! OMG! KYAAAAAA!! *goes all Yaya-hyper* RIMA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING NICE TO HIM!

Seriously, I wish that he was my shopping buddy :)

Oh yea... I almost got my internet taken away today because of an incident that occured on Saturday... But luckily it didn't happen. *sweatdrops*

hmm.... tommorow and the day after I have a social studies exam (Im not even ready for it T-T) so it could delay.

And on Wednesday June 3 is the daii of my prom so I might not type at all. Please give me more time to type. The next chapter would probably be updated from this week to next week..(roughly ranging)

So gomen... for such a late upload! *bows*

It will make me smile if you reviewed. Again, your reviews motivate me!

And if you want quesions to be asked by Rima, Nagihiko, or Aiko, please add it on your review!

Rima, Nagihiko, Aiko, Me: *bows* ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!


	8. Chapter 8

_YAY! Another chappie updated! Hmm... much faster than i thought._

_Okayz.. I'll tell u readers about what had happened.._

_On thursday, I got a brand new cellie that has a touch screen and a sliding keyboard! YAY! (Kudos to mee~~) On the same night, our school had a prom.. and I could say that It was aweshum!_

_Okay..enough of me now.. QUESION TIME! _

_HERE ARE A SERIES OF QUESIONS FROM KONOE-YUKI AND SAICY!_

_**ME: Okayz.. first starting with Saicy! Nagi, when will you ever tell Rima that you love her?**_

**_NAGIHIKO: hmm... when the time is right *smiles nervously*_**

**_ME: Rima, When did you realize your feelings for Nagi?_**

**_RIMA: I told you already, I DONT LOVE HIM! but as a friend, maybe... I trust Aiko more than him. *glares at Nagihiko* _**

**_NAGIHIKO: Why Nade and not me?_**

**_RIMA: For starters, she's not a crossdresser unlike you!_**

**_NAGIHIKO:*sweatdrops*_**

**_ME: Now moving on to Konoe-Yuki's quesions! *whispers to characters* Better be ready.. Nagihiko... umm... *sweatdrops* ermm... a reader would like to know what part of Rima you like the best._**

**_NAGIHIKO: *sweatdrops* I rather not answer this quesion... It's rather disturbing.. but what I can say is her small petiteness and long blond hair?_**

**_ME: Rima, why can't you grow any bigger when you eat like a monster.. or rather..a vacuum cleaner?_**

**_RIMA: *glares and shrugs* I don't really know.. I was really hungry i guess? I barely even grow... it's wierd.._**

**_ME: Kusu Kusu, a reader is a big fan of you and she is wondering if you can teach her the BADA-BALANCE!_**

**_KUSU KUSU: Of course! But you have to learn it from RIMA!! *giggles*_**

**_ME:OO! Here's a quesion you don't see everyday! RHYTHM! Konnichiwa!_**

**_RHYTHM: H-Haii! _**

**_ME: A Reader wants to know when you are going to charanari with Nagi. It's really disappointing to not see you do charanari with Nagi in other fanfictions._**

**_RHYTHM: Yes, it is actually.. umm... can i tell them?_**

**_ME: Oh well, i guess.... _**

**_RHYTHM: Just to answer your quesion, yes in this chapter... *smiles* arigato Author!_**

**_ME: No problem, Rhythm!_**

_Okay quesions are answered and time to head to our story!_

_ONCE AGAIN, THANKS TO SAICY AND KONOE- YUKI FOR THE QUESIONS!_

_ENJOY!~~_

_

* * *

_

_I stared at him with a worried look on my face. He stared back and noticed how I was worried and gave me a small smile. _

"_Don't worry, Rima Chan. We could do this together." He gave me an encouraging smile and grabbed my hand. A surge of warmth rushed through my veins and I knew that we could do this without relying on Amu anymore. I realize that I have to make my own decisions, right?_

_I nodded and turned to Kusu Kusu. She giggled and nodded again and pretty soon, him and I were covered in a beam of light, transforming into Clown Drop and Beat Jumper. _

_It felt like new again, since we haven't transformed in a while and I stared at him admiring the white hat, and the loose sports clothes he wore. He and I exchanged smiles while Aiko admired our transformations. _

"_You two look so different, in a good way. I just wish that I can do more than just hold a naginata." Aiko sighed and gave us a smile. _

"_Maybe you can, since you can character change with Temari," Nagi suggested._

_Aiko blinked a few times before switching glances at the purple kimono wearing chara._

"_Do you… really think we can do that?" She asked her. _

_Temari shrugged. _

"_It wouldn't hurt to try," She said giving a bright smile. _

_Aiko's face beamed up._

"_I believe…" Aiko said as she became covered in a burst of purple light. "That I will be a great dancer…" _

_I exchanged smiles with Nagihiko. _

_When Aiko stepped out of the light, she opened her eyes and smiled._

"_Now I understand why, character transformations are amazing." She said softly. "Charanari: Sakura No Mai!"_

_She was incredibly beautiful. Probably, the prettiest transformation besides Nagihiko's Yamamoto Maihime. A golden headpiece with a purple bow decorated her head. Its tails were strung with multiple golden jewels._

_Her kimono was longer and it was flowing faint purple with glowing sakura blossoms. (__**See profile for link**__)_

_She looked like a Japanese goddess under the light of the full moon._

_I admired Aiko's beautiful transformation until Nagihiko nudged me and I realized that there wasn't enough time to stare and admire Aiko's new transformation, we have X eggs to catch!_

_Nagihiko started off by running to the swarm of X eggs. They took notice and started to float away. Aiko and I ran to catch up with him. _

_The X eggs took us all the way to the park, and I soon began to feel cold from the sudden gust of wind that blew my hair forward. _

_It wasn't really easy to run in this transformation, although I was used to it two years ago. _

"_Rima, try to keep up" Aiko said as she glided through the park._

_Easy for you to say. Her kimono was more loose than mine and plus I'm too small to even keep up._

_In the end, I finally catch up to see Nagihiko use his basketball and his dance-like movements to stun the x eggs. _

"_Juggling Party!" I panted as I threw bowling pins at nearby x eggs._

_No use. Nothing's working. Even with my tightrope dancer. Aiko watched from nearby doing nothing. _

_I turned to her, angry, tired and frustrated that she wasn't helping. _

"_You could help and not stand around," I shouted angrily at her._

_She didn't really say anything but stared at the night time sky._

_I caught the flying bowling pin and stared up with her._

_The night sky was bursting with different colors. It was too pretty to take my eyes off of it. But what is it?_

"_Rima Chan!" Nagihiko shouted._

_I looked at him to see x eggs hurling towards my direction. _

_I dodged just in time and the eggs were floating towards Aiko. _

"_Aiko!" I shouted._

_But she didn't take her eyes off of the color bursting sky. Her eyes were luminating and her headpiece began to glow. A burst of yellow light surrounded her and stopped the x eggs. _

"_What's happening?" Nagihiko shouted._

_We both stared as Aiko became completely surrounded by the light and stopped all the eggs._

"_Nagihiko! Rima!" she called from the light. "Grab my hand! We could combine our power and defeat all the eggs!" _

_I looked at Nagihiko. He stared back at me and gave me a smile._

"_Come on Rima Chan," He gave me a hand and I grabbed it, smiling back at him. Hand in hand, we both walked in the light and found Aiko's hand. _

"_Dancing Light!" Our voices echoed at the same time._

_The light became bigger and covered the surrounding x eggs, cleansing them. The light began to fade and we all watched the purified eggs fly away._

"_Good job Nade!" Nagihiko high fived Aiko._

"_It was nothing. I had no idea what that was but I felt that I had so much power." She put a hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "Shugo charas are such a wonderful thing. It feels like a blessing to have them guide your path. Maybe I did choose the right thing, to come back to Japan and meet Rima." She reopened her eyes and looked at me._

"_Thank you," She smiled. _

_There was something about Aiko's eyes that made her look familiar. It felt comforting, and for once I forgot about relying on Amu. She made me feel as if she was right here, and not Aiko._

"_Amu…" I mumbled under my breath and gave her a smile. Nagihiko also smiled._

"_Come on, let's go back. It's getting late." Nagihiko said and turned to Aiko. She nodded and glided back to the mansion._

"_Rima Chan," Nagihiko turned towards me._

_I stared into his eyes. _

"_Rima Chan, I-" Nagihiko started when we heard a familiar voice._

"_Fujisaki Kun! Mashiro San!" _

_We turned around to see Tadase in his pajamas and a jacket draped over his shoulders, running toward us. Kiseki was following him._

"_Hotori Kun?" Nagihiko looked at him with confusion. _

"_I heard from Kiseki that there were a lot of x eggs." He panted._

"_Unfortunately, there was. But Rima Chan and I took care of that." Nagihiko reported._

"_Isn't it strange?" Kiseki started, putting his hands on his hips. "X eggs show up late at night and we defeated Easter two years ago."_

"_I'm afraid Kiseki's right. Although we defeated Easter two years ago, something must be going on." Tadase narrowed his eyes._

"_We should talk more tomorrow, it's getting late." Nagihiko told Tadase._

_He nodded and ran back._

_In the distance, I could hear Kiseki scold him for being so late in catching up and helping us._

_I wonder why Nagihiko said that he and I cleansed the eggs and didn't mention Aiko. Nagihiko grabbed my hand and we started to head back without a word._

_****************************GOTHIC LOLITA***************************_

_I slept well that night, and I woke up feeling refreshed. Aiko opened her eyes and stared at me while smiling. I blinked and smiled back as we both burst into giggles. Although there wasn't anything funny about this, I don't know why but I ended up laughing anyway._

"_You two females up?" Nagihiko was heard from the door._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Aiko joked. "Didn't you used to be one yourself?" _

_I stifled a laugh. _

"_Very funny," Nagihiko slid open the door and stood by the doorway putting an arm on his hip._

"_Alright, we'll get ready in a couple of minutes." Aiko said and sat up. I sat up too._

"_Be quick," Nagihiko smiled and slid the door closed._

"_Rima, I know that you needed new clothes so I'll give you mine." Aiko said and grabbed my hand, dragging me into a door opposite of where Nagihiko opened. It led out to a small room where Aiko turned on the lights. It was literally a room with racks, shelves, and hangers filled with clothes. In the middle was a small dressing room with complete mirrors._

_I stared in awe as Aiko began to browse through racks, her white hands moving swiftly through until she pulled out a shirt with pink sakura petals decorated at the front and a matching white skirt with pink sakura designs and a small pearly pink headband for the top of my hair._

"_Try it on," She gave me the clothes and I stepped into the dressing room, changing as quickly as I could. Strange, the clothes seemed to fit me pretty well. Could it be that Aiko was as small as me? But she's taller than me and Nagi. It's practically impossible!_

_I stepped out the dressing room and Aiko clasped her hands together, her face beaming up._

"_It fits you so well, Rima!" _

_When did Aiko get changed already? When I went in, she was wearing the white kimono and when I stepped out of the changing room, she was changed into a Black shirt with silver beads saying "Rebel" and white cargo pants with a chain belt dangling at the side. _

_Seriously, are they vampires or not?_

"_Thanks," I let out a smile. I'm smiling a lot lately but I can't help it. The Fujisakis are making me more comfortable than I am at home. _

"_Let's go now and eat breakfast. I hope that you don't gobble all the food again." Aiko said grabbing my hand again and dragging me back to the room where we slept._

_I almost gave her a glare._

"_You girls, take forever to get dressed. A couple of minutes to you feel like hours to me!" Nagihiko laughed when we got out._

"_Excuse us for taking so long! Weren't you like that long ago?" Aiko put both hands on her hips._

_Nagihiko's face began to flush red and he shook his head._

"_Never mind that," he mumbled and looked at me, forcing a smile._

"_Did you sleep well?" He asked._

_I nodded. _

"_That's a good thing."_

"_Did, you sleep well?" I asked him slowly._

"_Yep. Thanks for asking." He said giving me smile that made my heart beat fast again._

_I closed my eyes._

"_Please slow down heart," I mentally said to myself over and over again._

"_Rima Chan? Is there something wrong?" _

_I opened my eyes and shook my head._

"_Feeling a bit dizzy," I lied._

"_I'll get you a glass of water," Aiko said and ran off._

_Great. Leaving me here with Nagihiko again. But why am I so used to it?_

"_So, about what you said about last night," I started and I heard Aiko's footsteps down the hall._

"_Here Rima," Aiko handed me the glass._

_I must have been thirsty although I didn't feel it. The water was cold and it soothed my dry throat. I emptied the glass quickly._

_Aiko burst into laughter._

"_Seriously Nagi, are you sure that she is not a doll?" Aiko said between laughs._

"_She's not a doll," Nagi sighed and smiled. "But, Rima Chan," His eyes grew big and wide as he stared at me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Nade, don't you think-" His voice trailed off again._

_Aiko nodded and smiled._

"_That's what I thought." She grinned._

"_What?" I repeated._

"_You grew Rima," Aiko said giving me a smile. _

_WHAT? _

"_I…grew?" I choked on the last word as I stared at both of them with big eyes._

"_Come see for yourself." Aiko led me through a room with a full length mirror. Nagihiko followed us._

_I stared at myself through the mirror. I don't see anything different about my height._

_I looked at Aiko with confused eyes._

_She sighed and grabbed Nagihiko's arm and pulled him closer to me._

_We both stood side by side and I finally noticed that I have GROWN!_

_I was half an inch taller than before. Although, it wasn't a full inch, I still grew!_

_My eyes brightened up and I couldn't help but beam. _

"_YAY! Rima's getting taller!" Kusu Kusu threw her arms in the air and giggled._

_I stared at Nagihiko and met his eyes._

"_Thanks," I smiled at him._

_He returned a smile._

"_I told you, that they like each other," Aiko said to giggling Temari and Rhythm as she narrowed her eyes and curled her mouth into a grin. _

_We both heard it._

"_URESEI!" We both shouted at the same time. I covered my mouth and started to blush. Nagihiko just smiled nervously and sweatdropped._

"_Okay, I was just joking…" Aiko giggled. "Come on, let's eat breakfast," _

_We went out of the room again and walked to the dining room to eat breakfast. It tasted good but I didn't gobble up everything again. I ate slower this time and managed to get full._

_In the end, Nagihiko's mother offered to drive me home. I waved Aiko goodbye._

"_See you soon!" She called. _

_I waved back._

"_Wait!" Baaya ran out of the door. She handed me a medium sized bag._

"_Here are your clothes and the dress. I managed to get the stain out for you." She smiled, her small wrinkles showing a bit. _

_I beamed and thanked her._

"_Such a nice child," She said, pushing up her glasses._

"_You can drive now, mother." Nagihiko said to his mother._

_Yes, he was in the car instead of Aiko. He was sitting next to me on the other chair and smiled at me._

_When the car was nearing closer to my home, I thanked Nagihiko's mother._

"_You may come back anytime you want," She smiled._

"_Baii baii, Rima Chan. See you at school tomorrow." He said, giving me a melting smile again. _

_I hid my face to prevent blushing and I stepped out of the car, my bag with the schoolbooks and manga and another bag with the clothes in each hand. I gave one last smile before going past the gate and through the front door._

"_Why did you let Rima go out again? You know better than to let our daughter go out! Do you want her to get kidnapped again?!" I heard my dad shout._

"_Our daughter needs freedom! She's older now! You can't keep her isolated forever!" Mama shouted back._

"_Mama, Papa?" I whispered. Tears began to well up my eyes and my stomach began to clench. They were fighting again and they were making my life miserable. Why couldn't they stop fighting?_

"_Rima?" Mama asked in confusion._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up the stairs with both bags, sobbing quietly and slamming the door to my room._

* * *

WAS THAT GOOD? IM SORRY THAT IT'S A BIT SHORT...

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO~ BLAH AND BLAH.. (BE SURE TO POST QUESIONS FOR THE CHARACTERS!)

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

_ZOMG! ALMOST OVER HALFWAY TO 100 REVIEWS!! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!! *bows a thousand times*_

_I... *sobbs*_

_Aiko: *Pats author* She's having a moment... she's just too happy that she's getting a lot of readers and reviews!_

_Okay.. i'm okay now..._

_ALRITE! Todaii, June 11,2009_

_I had a senior trip to PLAYLAND! WHOOO!! (for those who don't know, it's an aweshum amusement park!)_

_I TOTALLY KILLED MY MUSIC TEACHER IN BUMPER CARS!! *smirks evilly*_

_OKAYZ... before i go all high and crazy hyper on you readers lik i did when I ate too many pixi-sticks todaii.. _

_HERE ARE QUESIONS FROM KONOE-YUKI AND SAICY!_

**_ME: *wide eyed* Ermm... Nagihiko.... *cough*_**

**_NAGIHIKO: Haii? (Are the quesions that hard to ask?)_**

**_ME: A reader...asks if Rima kissed you in a drunken state, what would you do?_**

**_NAGIHIKO:*raises eyebrow and sweatdrops* I would probably feel all wierd.. maybe push her away, and hopefully she wouldn't remember kissing me in the first place..._**

**_ME: Rima, *Looks at paper.. and tilts it left and right then mumbles to self*_**

**_RIMA: *glares at me* Go on with it!_**

**_ME: *jolts and sweatdrops* What...would you do when you catch Nagi being teased by a bikini wearing Tadase or in this case, Tadagay (Ahem.. gomen Tadase lovers.. I like him too) in a sexii pose?_**

**_RIMA: *jolts and sweatdrops* umm.... perhaps drag Nagihiko away from this disturbing image and go away as far as we could? MOst likely, if Yaya saw this..she would take pictures and send them to Ikuto for humiliation... _**

**_ME: (Thank goodness she answered the quesion) Now... On to SAICY'S QUESION! Oooh! This one is for Nagi and Rima! If you two have twins, what will you name them?_**

**_RIMA AND NAGIHIKO: *sweatdrops and looks at each other for a brief moment and then turns away blushing.*_**

**_RIMA: Seriously, what kind of quesions are they? You! *points at me* GIMMEE THE PAPER!!_**

**_ME:*runs away with Rima chasing after me*_**

**_NAGIHIKO: *stares at the scene then turns to readers* I guess Rima Chan and I won't be able to answer that quesion.. Gomenasai *bows* _**

**_ME: AHAHA! I STILL HAVE THE PAPER! MUAHAHAHAHA! EEK! *runs again*_**

**_NAGIHIKO: Arigato Gozaimasu to SAICY AND KONOE-YUKI! Enjoy the story!~~ *gives a heartmelting smile* (KYYAAA!! This is for all Nagihiko die hard fans)_**

_(Oooh... A little warning, Rima could go a bit OOC in the beginning and there's a Rimahiko moment in the middle.. and also a cliffie at the end!)_

* * *

Why do mama and papa keep arguing? I did nothing wrong! I threw the bags at the front of the door, each landing in a heavy THUD! I grabbed a nearby pillow and balled up my hands into fists, punching as hard as I can. I punched and punched, the pillow not wanting to move and it insulated my punches, tears were streaming down my face and eventually got tired. I feel so restless, and uncomfortable. I need to get out of the house, to relieve my troubles.

_Wiping away the tears from my face with the back of my hand, I stood up from my bed, grabbed my cell phone, and opened the door. Worried Kusu Kusu followed me through the door and down the stairs. I headed towards the front door when an arm grabbed mine and stopped me. _

"_Rima! Where do you think you're going?" Mama asked me in her usual harsh voice._

_I didn't answer and tried to shake her arm off. _

"_Rima! Answer your mother!" Papa shouted at me._

_I closed my eyes tightly and reopened them._

"_I-I'm going to see my friends..." I muttered._

"_Rima! Speak a little bit louder." Mama said in a frustrated tone._

"_I'm going to see my friends!" I said a bit louder and turned to Papa. "I can't stay inside here. Why are you both fighting? Are you fighting because of me? Aren't you happy that I'm safe? I might as well get kidnapped again if you and mama don't stop fighting!" _

_With that out of my chest, I loosened the grip of my stunned mother and ran out the front door._

_I ran all the way to the Royal Garden where I expected him to be there. The sun was unusually beaming hotly down to me as I ran; sweat pouring down my face and my breath turning into shallow gasps and pants. My legs were hurting and there was a stabbing pain in my lungs but I pushed myself to run faster until I got where I wanted to be. I see the glass dome glittering in the light of the sun and by the time I was standing in front of it, I was completely breathless._

_With the last bit of my strength, I walked slowly inside the garden and collapsed on my knees. I had no more strength to walk or stand anymore._

"_Rima Chan!" Nagihiko set the tray down and ran down the stairs. It turned out that he was the only one in the garden. _

"_Are you okay?" he knelt beside me._

_I stared deeply into his yellow eyes and felt mine blur from the tears welling up. My chest was painful and my face was already wet from the sweat and the fresh fallen tears. _

"_No," I sniffed._

_He let out a small smile and reached into his pocket where he pulled out a handkerchief. With it, he dabbed my face and his hands pushed away the blond strands of my hair that were falling limp on my face._

_I sniffed again but didn't move. Tears were running down my face and I felt guilty for shouting at my parents._

"_Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked, stroking my hair._

_I didn't answer him. Although I wanted to blurt out and explain everything that has happened, my mouth refused to move._

_I looked into his eyes again. He was giving me an encouraging smile. Those eyes… they showed something that I didn't see. I saw kindness and care in those eyes. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and I looked down on my knees. Those eyes had made me feel so guilty for what I had said to him. I refused everything he offered. I treated him coldly when he said nice things to me. I moved my eyes back to his gentle face, tears were still streaming down. He brushed them away with his hands. _

_That's when I hugged him._

_I hugged him very tightly and pressed my wet face on his chest, hearing nothing but his soft breathing and the ba-dump of his heart. He felt so warm, and comforting. I didn't bother letting go. I started to regret on all the things that I did to him after when Amu moved away. I felt a tingly pang inside my chest. It wasn't a pain from the running but something else. It felt like something warm and my mind filled up with only him and nothing else._

_Is this love?_

_I feel his arms wrapped around me. They feel so…comforting. I didn't care how much it lasted and I wanted to stay like this forever._

"_Rima Chan," He said softly._

"_Nagihiko," I whispered his name for the first time in his ear. "Don't let go,"_

_***********************GOTHIC LOLITA*************************_

"_For homework today, write a poem. Like today's lesson, you can write the poem in a haiku format or freestyle format. It has to be original and can be of anything; be sure to hand them in tomorrow morning." Sensei walked to my table and looked at me. I stared back at him with confusion._

"_Today you are wearing uniform," He winked at me. _

_I gave him a smile._

_My life is turning around now. Ever since that day, mama and papa avoided eye contact from each other and kept silent. At least it was better than to hear them argue. This morning, I was rummaging through my wardrobe and the purple skirt that I never wore fell on the floor. I eventually gave up looking for black clothing and decided to wear it. The truth is that the skirt isn't as bad as I expected it to be._

_Plus the days were getting hotter and I shouldn't be wearing too much black since it wears me out. So instead of black, I'm beginning to wear white now. I also talk and smile a more than I did in the beginning and it brought back the attention of many other classmates. The classmates that usually ignored me and made comments about how I wore, started to talk to me. _

_Kairi came back two days ago and decided to stay for a while since his school had a vacation and Yaya also came back from her school as well. Hearing the news, Kukai visited the Garden every so often and even Ikuto and Utau would come in for a visit once in a while. Although almost everyone met up, Amu was still the only one who hasn't shown up, so the joker's seat remained empty and untouched._

_I found the Fujisaki's really comforting and visited them as often as possible. Since Aiko was there, she made things a lot more interesting and it prevented me from being lonely. I always managed to put a smile on my face every day when I was there._

"_Rima Chan, what kind of poem are you going to write?" Nagihiko asked me while we were walking to the Royal Garden._

"_Probably about comedy!" Kusu Kusu laughed._

"_As expected," Nagihiko said with a chuckle._

"_But that's Kusu Kusu's idea," I mentioned._

"_There won't be any doubt that you would write poems about comedy, even if it is Kusu Kusu's idea," he said._

_He was right. I mean, comedy's the only thing that I ever write about._

"_But what happens if I don't?" I asked._

_There was a second of silence._

"_Then, what are you going to write about?" he asked with a smile._

_I thought about it. Friends? Maybe love? But if I were to write about them, it would be about him. He would get suspicious if he read it, which I assure he would._

"_Never mind," I muttered, giving up._

_All Nagihiko did was laugh._

"_There haven't been any incidents recently." Tadase reported. "But last Sunday, Fujisaki Kun and Mashiro San have reported seeing hundreds of X tamas at the park."_

"_EHH?!" Yaya stood up, her and Pepe were surprised._

_Kairi remained calm and pushed his glasses up. _

"_So, there are still X tamas?" he asked calmly. _

"_Not just one, but hundreds" I said while sipping Nagihiko's special tea. Since I visit the Fujisaki's a lot more often, I got used to drinking tea. I actually like it a lot now, but sometimes I go for hot chocolate when I feel like it._

"_That's very strange," Kairi said, resting his chin with his hand. "I recall the other guardians defeating Easter two years ago; it is very shocking to see that there are still X tamas appearing out of nowhere." _

"_EH? Yaya hasn't seen X tamas in a while!" Yaya commented._

"_No one has," Tadase said, putting down his tea cup. "Until now."_

"_But, how will we cleanse all the eggs without the Joker?" Kairi asked._

_There was a long silence. We all thought of the same thing: Amu. She is the heroine but also a great friend. Not being able to see her in two years feels empty._

_I fought the urge to squirm in my seat. But I remember that night; it wasn't just Nagi and me who cleansed all the tamas but Aiko as well. I glanced over to Nagihiko who was staring down silently to his tea cup. Why isn't he saying anything about Aiko?_

"_I thought that I would find you here," A familiar female voice echoed through the garden._

_We all turned to see the female standing by the garden door with four charas hovering behind her, her pink strawberry (err… bubblegum?) hair with a red X clip attached shining in the sunlight. _

"_A-Amu?" I stammered. I must be dreaming. I blinked my huge eyes. _

"_Konnichiwa Minna, it's good to be back!" She winked and smiled brightly._

* * *

I hope this chappie made you happy!~~ (especially at the end)

~READ AND REVIEW!~

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!


	10. Chapter 10

Gomen for making you wait... but arigato for reviewing!~~

(I changed the genre to drama nowz since i realized that this fanfiction is full of drama!)

To get started.. here are a series of quesions by Konoe-Yuki and Ice amethyst 12!

**Me: Let's start with Konoe-Yuki's quesions! Rima, what kind of marriage proposal would you expect from Nagi?**

**Rima: I don't really know... maybe a proposal in a comedy show? (Wait! I'm too young to be thinking about that! -__-;)**

**Me: Nagi, how do you think about the name Nadeshiko Mashiro Fujisaki will suit you and Rima's daughter?**

**Nagihiko: *sweatdrops* I guess.. it's fine? But it's too early to be thinking about children and marriage, and plus *whispers* She hates me!**

**Me: Okay~ Moving on to Ice amethyst 12! These are for Rima! RIMA, Do you daydream/ dream about Nagi?**

**Rima: I guess.. *whispers* Don't tell Nagi i said that!**

**ME: Okay... would you consider Nagihiko to be funny?**

**Rima: Not really... *Turns to glare at Nagi* unless if he falls and trips on flat surfaces. THAT WOULD BE HALIARIOUS! **

**(Any one get that joke? :D )**

**ME: What do you think of Nagihiko kissing another girl? (Hopefully me... just kidding!)**

**Rima: It actually depends. If he kissed another girl because he was forced to, then i would forgive him, but if he did it because he wanted to, *Turns to glare at Nagi***

**NAGIHIKO: *jolts and sweatdrops* 0__0;**

**Rima: I will never forgive him! *points at him***

**ME: errmm.. last quesion.. *Smiles* A reader asks if you think your computer buddy is a girl or a boy..**

**RIMA: *shrugs* I don't really ask that kind of stuff... I just talk to that person. No need to tell about my identity..**

**ME: Arigato Rima~ Now, The next few quesions goes to NAGIHIKO! A reader asks if you would cross dress if Rima asked you too..**

**NAGIHIKO: *Dark blue aura surrounds him and he smiles* Maybe I would but i rather not.. Rima Chan wouldn't ask me to do it... (Or would she?? *smirks*)**

**ME: Okay.. here's a better quesion for you.. if you had three wishes, what would you wish for?**

**NAGIHIKO: 1. Maybe wish for Nadeshiko so I don't get burdened by the crossdressing, 2. Have better confidence in myself, and 3. Amu Chan forgiving me if I told her the secret...**

**Me: Okay... arigato Nagi!~ You may go now.. *Naghiko stands up and joins Rima to the ice cream shop* KUSU KUSU! **

**KUSU KUSU: Haii! *giggles***

**ME: Do you think Rhythm is cute in a you like him kind of way?**

**KUSU KUSU: Kusu Kusu does not like Rhythm in a like-like way! Kusu Kusu like Rhythm as a friend! (Wow... soo straightforward 0-0)**

**ME: OKAY!~ YOU CAN GO NOW!**

**KUSU KUSU: YAY! *flies away***

**ME: NOW, THESE ARE FOR AMU! WOOT! So, Amu....first thing's first! Welcome back!**

**Amu: Arigato!~ *smiles***

**Me: Alrite now.. Amu, a reader asks if out of all the boys (EX: Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi) Do you like Nagihiko more better?**

**Amu: umm... he does look like his twin sister (ehehe.. she still doesn't know :P) and he gives me really helpful advice, but I'm already tied to Ikuto and Tadase Kun... **

**Ikuto: So you do admit that you love me?**

**Amu: *sweatdrops and jolts* um...... **

**Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE AMU CHAN!*chara changes and flails scepter***

**Amu: *runs away***

**ME: HEY! STOP FIGHTING! AMU STILL NEEDS 1 MORE QUESION TO ANSWER! Let her answer and then you can fight over her afterwards. NOW BOTH OF YOU SIT!**

**Ikuto&Tadase: *sits down***

**Me: AMU! COME BACK!**

**AMU: *comes back* Okay? What's the next quesion?**

**ME: Amu, do you like the Rimahiko pairing?**

**Amu: Rima and.... NAGIHIKO?! THEY LIKE EACH OTHER? I MUST TELL RIMA! *runs to rima and tells her how cute they are together* **

**ME: *runs and hides behind Tadase and Ikuto* **

**RIMA: WHERE THE FREAK IS THE AUTHOR?! I AM SOO TOTALLY GONNA KILL HER! *red flames surround her***

**ME: *Whispers to readers* Kudos to Ice Amethyst 12 and Konoe-Yuki for the Qs! Enjoy the story while i run for my life~ *Runs away from Rima***

**(A little warning... this chappie is kinda depressing... but it's a very vital chappie ( I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS PRETTY DEPRESSING WHEN I WROTE IT! *sobbs*)**

* * *

"_Amu Chi!" Yaya sprang down the stairs and embraced her, nearly toppling down with her._

"_Yaya!" Amu scolded laughing Yaya._

_All our charas gathered up in a group and started to greet each other._

"_Amu Chan," Tadase stammered. "Is that really you?"_

_Amu nodded as she walked up the stairs where the rest of the guardians were standing._

"_J-Joker," Kairi blushed a small tint of pink as he stood up from his chair and nervously pushed up his glasses._

"_K-Kairi!" Amu noticed him and stammered. "What are you doing here?"_

"_M-my school had a vacation so I might as well visit the guardians and also help out nee-san." He said._

"_Oh! That's great!" she smiled._

"_Amu," I said happily._

"_Rima!" Amu smiled as she turned to me. "How is everything?"_

"_It's going along," I managed to say. "But how are you here?"_

"_Oh, about that," Amu started and ran a hand through her hair. "Mama and Papa had to go somewhere with Ami so I get to stay here for a couple of days."_

"_Amu Chan!" Ran shouted to her owner._

"_Oh right!" Amu turned around to us. "Ran said that she thought she sensed a couple of X tamas"_

_I looked up at her._

"_It wasn't just a couple." I spoke._

_She looked at me with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"_

"_That night, it wasn't just a couple of eggs that we fought, but hundreds" I replied._

"_EH?!" Amu jumped back, her face full of shock. "B-but-"she trailed off._

"_We all know." Kairi added on. "We somehow managed to defeat Easter two years ago, but there is a chance that they can still continue to do their work."_

_Amu sighed sadly._

"_I'll try and get some information from Nee- San, and the Tsukiyomis." Kairi said._

_The other guardians nodded._

_*******GOTHIC LOLITA*********_

_After the meeting was over, the guardians parted ways and I was walking alone to the Fujisaki's mansion._

"_Rima!" Amu shouted._

_Oops, I forgot. Amu came back, and I knew that it was just too good to be true._

_I stopped and turned around, waiting for her to catch up._

"_Amu," I said with a smile._

"_Are you going anywhere?" She panted._

"_Yea, to the Fujisaki's" I answered._

"_To the Fujisaki's?" Amu repeated then her eyes brightened up._"_Can I come too?" _

"_I guess," I answered._

_The truth is, I don't really know if he would accept her into his home. But there's no other place for her to stay anyway and the Fujisaki's was always an option, since they have like a bazillion rooms. _

_When we got to the Fujisaki's mansion, I rang the doorbell like I always did and waited. But instead of Baaya, Nagihiko answered the door._

"_Amu Chan?" He looked confused._

"_Can I stay in here for a couple of days?" She asked nervously. " I have no place to go."_

"_I think so, but I have to ask mother." He gave a smile._

"_Arigato Nagi!" Amu beamed at him and went in._

_I could have sworn I saw the corner of his lip twitching. IS he hiding something? Or is he just nervous? But then again, what's there to be nervous about? _

_I kept my suspicions in my head as we went to the library. _

"_Amu Chan," Nagihiko said in front of the door._

_Amu turned around from the bookshelves._

"_I have to talk to Rima Chan about something. Would you mind if you waited in here?" _

_Wait, what? What does he want to tell me?_

"_Sure," Amu smiled._

_Before I can protest, I was being dragged by Nagihiko all the way to the den. Great._

"_What do you want to tell me?" I asked in an annoyed tone. _

_He didn't answer me until we were directly in the den, where Aiko, Rhythm, and Temari were laughing at this show that I had never heard about from their giant flat TV screen._

"_Nade," He started, putting a hand on his hip. "All of us have to talk."_

_Aiko picked up the remote and hit the mute button. Temari and Rhythm groaned, having to miss the funny skit._

"_Am I in trouble?" She asked, grinning._

_He shook his head. "It's about Amu Chan."_

"_Oh? Your girlfriend?" Her eyes grew suspicious._

"_It's not funny!" He said angrily. _

_Whoa, by the tone of his voice I can tell that this talk means serious business._

"_Okay, calm down before you chara change with Temari again." Aiko grinned. "What about this Amu Chan?"_

"_She's our best friend, and she came back to stay here with us for a couple of days." He spoke quickly. Temari and Rhythm exchanged glances._

"_And?" Aiko asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_She- doesn't know the truth." He muttered under his breath. "She doesn't know that I'm a cross dresser!"_

_Why is he so frustrated? Is it because he still didn't tell her?_

"_And?" Aiko repeated._

_He looked at her with serious eyes._

"_Be Nadeshiko, until she leaves." He asked._

"_No prob," She stood up. She walked over to the doorway and stopped. _

"_What will you give me?" She asked while turning around slowly to meet his eyes._

"_An extra day." He blurted quickly._

"_Deal. Give me some time to get ready. Temari!" Temari floated over to Aiko and followed her out the door._

_The room went silent afterwards._

"_Why?" my voice squeaked. Why did he ask Aiko to become Nadeshiko? Why couldn't he just tell her the truth?_

_He gasped and turned around, to meet my eyes. His eyes were full of regret._

"_Rima Chan," He started. "It's really hard for me to explain." _

_I blinked back tears forming in my eyes. _

_He seemed to have noticed and kept his head down; his purple bangs covered his eyes._

_Unable to take the pain any longer, I started to walk towards the door._

"_Rima Chan,"_

_I stopped._

"_Please don't tell Amu Chan about this." He said his voice barely a whisper and I walked out._

_Why was he keeping so many things to himself? The Fujisakis as a family are very mysterious. There are so many things that he is concealing. Like Aiko and his cross dressing._

_My chest hurts from thinking so much and as I entered the library, I didn't notice Amu staring at me._

"_Rima? Is there… something wrong?" she asked._

"_I'm…just tired…" I lied and absentmindedly, picked up a book and flipped through the pages._

_Silent minutes passed by._

"_Ne, Rima you're so quiet all of a sudden." Her face started to grow concerned._

_I held back a gasp. _

"_I have nothing to talk about." I replied._

"_Is that it?" She asked._

_I shrugged._

_More silent minutes passed by and neither Nagihiko nor Aiko was nowhere to be seen._

_As the minutes ticked away, my mind was constantly screaming at me. _

'_Tell Amu NOW!' one side screamed._

'_But Nagihiko…' the other side whined._

'_She's bound to learn about it sooner or later! Nagihiko's not here so it's your perfect chance to tell her!"_

'_But how will Amu react to it?'_

_The urge to tell her was killing me. I was so close to opening my mouth and blurt out everything and rapidly, I clamped my mouth shut with my hand._

"_Rima Chan?" Amu took notice. Damn._

"_I felt something in my throat for a second." I forced a cough._

"_Should I get you some water?" Amu panicked._

_I shook my head. "I'm okay now,"_

"_You sure?" _

_I nodded. I didn't let go of my hand until I heard footsteps._

"_Rima Chan? Nagihiko told me-" Aiko trailed off as she entered the library and pretended to be shocked._

_She's really good to act like Nadeshiko. Her hair was up in the sakura bow tie like the real Nadeshiko and she was wearing a pink shirt decorated with sakuras, a white hoodie over the shirt, a white skirt that went down her knees and matching white leg warmers._

"_N-Nadeshiko?" Amu widened her eyes in shock._

"_Amu Chan?" Nadeshiko said with a smile._

"_Nadeshiko! You're back!" Amu threw her arms around Aiko err…Nadeshiko. "When did you come back? How is Europe like? Are you better at dancing?" Amu asked excited._

"_Amu Chan, you ask too many questions!" Nadeshiko laughed._

"_I can't help it! I'm so happy that you're back!" Amu smiled, still embracing her. "Temari! She exclaimed happily as the purple chara flew to my best friend._

_"It's been a while!~" Temari said sweetly._

_I stood behind them, watching with a blank expression on my face._

_I don't know whether to smile for her or to be sad for her anymore._

_My emotions were mixing up so much that it felt like confusion._

_Anger and Hatred. Frustrated and upset. Sympathetic and Remorseful. Empathy and guilty._

_Angered that He still didn't tell Amu the truth. Frustrated that I knew about it and she didn't. Remorseful that I wanted to tell her the truth but I couldn't. Guilty that I had to keep so many secrets from my best friend._

_I felt empty again although Amu was here. But why am I feeling so empty? Aren't I supposed to be happy? _

_That night, I found Nagihiko in the library where he was silently turning on the laptop._

_That's when it hit me._

"_Ne, Nagi." I spoke in a low voice._

_He turned around; his expression was blank like mine._

_I widened my eyes. He never had that expression on his face. Ever._

"_I-Is there another laptop that I can use?" I stammered._

"_Yea, it's in Nade's room. She doesn't really use it much so you can use it." He shifted his eyes down._

"_Arigato," I mumbled and went out the door._

_I shuffled my feet across the Tatami floors until I entered Aiko's room. The room was empty, and I got settled at a chair nearby the table. I opened the laptop and turned it on, waiting patiently until it opened to the browser. That's when I clicked the chat icon and logged in. _

_I had forgotten about my computer friend for over two weeks now. I just hope that he/she would forgive me. I clicked on the single green dot and started to type. (Rima's computer friend has a dash when chatting)_

_***Gomen ne, I was busy**_

_I waited for a response._

_**-Oh. That's okay. I was busy too. How did it go?**_

_***Mama and Papa stopped arguing for a week now.**_

_**-Eh? Really? That's great! How did you get them to stop arguing?**_

_I jolted a bit from my seat. Once those words popped up onto the chat log, I started to reminisce that day._

_***I said something to them, but I felt guilty afterwards.**_

_**-At least you got them to stop arguing right?**_

_***Yea but I feel horrible now.**_

_**-Don't be.**_

_***But how do I not feel horrible after shouting at mama and papa? **_

_**-It's actually pretty normal for a child to shout at their parents in attempt to make them stop arguing.**_

_***But, they would think that I'm a horrible child for talking back at them. Plus, I'm just a normal, only child. How can I get them to stop? It's seems impossible.**_

_**-But it is possible. Like I said before, I will help you.**_

_***Okay. I trust you. You're my only hope now.**_

_**-Very well. From what I have heard, you should go up to your parents and apologize. Then tell them how much you love them and that you're safe now so there's nothing to worry.**_

_I read the response over and over until it became imprinted in my mind. I knew that my friend was there to help me so I'm not alone. I have such high hopes and confidence now. I closed my eyes and gone it through a few times to make sure it was there and reopened them, a small faint smile spreading across my lips._

_***Okay. I will try it.**_

_**-Let me know what happens, okay?**_

_***Arigato. Ne, what can I call you?**_

_**-Call me midnight moon.**_

_***Call me hope. **_

_**-Okay.. Hope :) **_

_I silently giggled at the laptop. Moon really is making me feel better. But is Moon a boy or a girl? For now, my mind is telling me not to get into too many details. _

_**-Oops, Gomen ne but I have to do something. I'll be right back.**_

_***sure.**_

_I felt satisfied now. Although I felt empty, chatting with my internet friend has made me feel better. Talking to Moon made me feel comfortable._

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door._

"_Rima Chan?" It sounded like Nagihiko. "Can I come in?"_

"_Y-yea." I said, quickly minimizing the chat box._

_Nagihiko slid open the door and sat on a nearby chair beside me._

"_Rima Chan, I thought about before and the best way is that I will try to explain everything to you after when Amu Chan leaves. I still feel uncomfortable about it, and I decided to trust you with it." He said softly, an uneasy expression was fixed on his face._

_I didn't say anything, and I lowered my head to stare at my knees._

"_Please, Rima Chan." He pleaded. "I know that you know about my secret that I have been keeping for so long, but there's a reason why I didn't tell Amu Chan about this."_

"_What is it?" I asked._

_He stared at me with confusion._

_I bit my lip angrily as I turned my head to look at him directly in his eyes. _

"_What is the reason?" I asked coldly. How can he trust me if he couldn't trust Amu?_

_He gasped again and lowered his head. I flicked my eyes at him quickly, waiting for a reply._

_He lifted his head the tiniest bit so that his mouth was showing and forced a smile. Unfortunately, I could tell that he forced himself to smile since I noticed his lip trembling and twitching uncontrollably._

"_I'm afraid that…" He trailed off. "Amu Chan would hate me if I told her."_

_That made me gasp, and I lowered my eyes. Tears were threatening to spill and I stood up and ran out the door, unable to take the truth and fear of Fujisaki Nagihiko. I, Mashiro Rima am now involved in this horrid secret that has carried me into deep depths of darkness. _

_NAGIHIKO'S POV:_

_I put my head on my hands, after hearing the rapid footsteps of Rima running away._

_My heart felt so heavy and I no longer felt confident enough to talk to anyone anymore._

_What have I done? _

_I lifted my head to see the minimized window Rima forgot to exit. I should turn off the laptop now; otherwise it would run out of batteries._

_I clicked on the window, opening to a chat box when something caught my eye._

_This conversation…was so familiar._

_I felt my eyes get bigger in shock. _

_NO WAY! FROM THIS TIME, I WAS CHATTING WITH RIMA CHAN?! _

* * *

AIKO: WHOA... what happened to her? *stares at me*

RIMA: I caught her by the end of the chapter, tied her up and placed duck tape on her mouth.. NOW SHE WON'T GET AWAY!

ME: MMPH!

AIKO: *sweatdrops* WHat did she even do to you?

RIMA: *glares at me* she askd Amu if she liked me and Nagi getting paired up..

AIKO: *smirks* Really?

RIMA: I don't like him!

AIKO: then how come i saw you on top of him the other day?

RIMA: U-URESAI!

ME: MMPHHH!!

AIKO: Heh... maybe you should at least rip the duck tape out.. she looks like she wants to say something!

RIMA: *sigh* fine... *Rips tape*

ME: Oww! Special thanks to Ice amethyst 12 for reminding me about the internet buddy!~~ (I totally forgot) *turns to Rima and glares*

RIMA: *glares back*

ME: *smirks* NAGIHIKO!!!!

NAGIHIKO: *runs to me* WHat happened??

ME: *starts to cry* Rima... she's being mean to mee.... *Puppy eyes*

NAGIHIKO: *falls for puppy face* I'll untie you~ *smiles and unties rope*

ME: *blushes* a-arigato Nagi!~ *smirks and runs* AHAHAHHAHA!!~~

RIMA: *glares at him* Look at what you did!

NAGIHIKO: *sweatdrops* eheh... ^__^;

ME:*runs away* YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!! *laughs maniacally* (anyone know where that line came from?)

AMU, IKUTO and TADASE: *watches me run maniacally*

IKUTO: Where the heck did she come from?

AMU:*shakes head* she must be under a lotta pressure... i mean her math regents are coming up at the daii of her graduation. (ITZ TRUE!!) and all those pixii sticks she stashed in her bed has finaly made her go mad!

TADASE: She's even more hyper than Yuiki San! *laughs*

YAYA: NUU! YAYA'S MORE HYPER THAN AUTHOR TAN! =3=

NAGIHIKO: *turns to readers* Please give some more time for our beloved author to type the next chappie!~ She needs to study for her math regents for this friday!~ In the meanwhile...

TEMARI, RHYTHM & KUSU KUSU: READ AND REVIEW! (otherwise known as R&R!)

ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER: ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!~~

ME: *runs* MUAHAHAHHAHA!!

RIMA: *Chases me around!* I WILL GET YOU EVENTUALLY!


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'll talk about this in the end of the chappie. First things first, QUESIONS!_

**_Here are a series of quesions by konoe-yuki and xRinrinx3_**

**_Aiko: okies! I will be reading this chap's quesions because Rima found the author hiding and tied her up to a chair again. First quesion to author from xRinrinx3. So authoress... why do you write this story in italics??_**

**_ME: *struggles with rope* I have this habit to write the story in italics. Thanks to my sixth grade teacher and her strict cursive handwriting lessons! Also, this is Rima's life, so she ish telling her story._**

**_Aiko: Thank you. Rima, take her away!_**

**_Rima: *drags me away*_**

**_Me: NOOOOO!! I'm being dragged to my doom! _**

**_Aiko: Now, moving on to konoe-yuki's quesions.. Konoe-yuki, would you do the honors?_**

**_Konoe-Yuki: Sure! It's good to be on Gothic lolita! *smirks* soo... Rima, do you like the NagiXAmu pairing?_**

**_Rima: Wait... he likes amu?! *flames of jealousy* So, you lied to me?_**

**_Nagi: *sweatdrops* No.... *mutters* stupid fangirls.._**

**_Konoe-Yuki: Nagi, do you see something from rima tht specially attract u?_**

**_Nagi: umm... when i first met her, i wanted to be friends with the new queen's chair. But other than that, nothing else._**

**_Me: He's lying!_**

**_Rima: You just Uresai! *pulls tape over author's mouth*_**

**__****_Konoe-Yuki: Utau,do u like the kuutau pairing?_**

**_Utau: No. I still like my Ikuto better, although Kukai is attractive, competitive, has a great smile... *stares into space*_**

**__****__****_Konoe-Yuki: *smirks* Let's leave Utau alone to think of ways to do perverted things to him and move on to the next quesion! _**

**__****__****_yaya, do u wanna go on a date to cake shop with him? *drags kairi and laughs maniacly*_**

**__****__****_Kairi: wait, what?_**

**__****__****_Yaya: CLASS PREZ! will you buy me a cake?_**

**__****__****_Kairi: I already like someone._**

**__****__****_YAYA: I don't care! Just buy me a cake! Pleeeeeeaaaaasesssseeeeee?? =3=_**

**__****__****_Kairi: *sighs and pushes up glasses* fine. _**

**__****__****_Yaya: YAY!_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Konoe-Yuki: BUAHAHAHAHAHA!! last quesion: Lulu,do u want to be my onee-chan?_**

**__****__****_Lulu: You... actually like me?_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Konoe-Yuki: why else would i ask you?_**

**__****__****_Lulu: hmm... good reason. Sure! Why not? *grins*_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Konoe-Yuki: *smirks*_**

**__****__****_Lulu and _****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Konoe-Yuki: *goes together talking about ways to kill Tadase*_**

**__****__****_Aiko: There they go. The author has a looongggg talk to do at the end of chappie. Thanks to Konoe-Yuki and xRinrinx3 for the quesions!  
_****_  
ENJOY!~~_**

_

* * *

_

RIMA'S POV

_I ran all the way out of the Fujisaki mansion and into the garden. I broke through the thick branches of the trees surrounding me and into a secret path I spotted. I ran as fast as possible, not caring if the dark shrouded my surroundings and I plopped my back onto the trunk of a tress. I jumbled up my knees together to form a ball and I sat there, sobbing. I was alone, and Kusu Kusu didn't even follow me._

_I cried because my life was going downhill. I lost my best friend to another friend who falsely poses as the former queen's chair. And I now know that I honestly and positively HATE HIM! He tricked me into believing that the Fujisaki's are a nice family, a nice normal family where I could hang out and forget my troubles. I am so stupid. _

_I mentally hit myself on the head, scolding myself why I believed that jerk. After a while, I felt my brain was about to burst and I shrieked: "I hate you, Fujisaki Nagihiko!!" _

_My high pitched voice echoed through the air and I didn't care if he heard it. I want him to know that I hate him and there is no way I am going to fall for him again. _

_Satisfied that I now shouted into the world that I truly hated him, I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I should return back to my enemy's home before they get all worried. Psh, why would they? They probably forgot about me anyway. Amu's too busy talking to that fake traitor she mistaken for that she never would have noticed me anyway. _

_So, I started toward my enemy's home when I heard an audible noise that sounded sort of like chuckling. I spun around to see a figure perched on top of a tree. _

"_Seriously, are you planning to stalk Amu now that she came back…Ikuto?" I mumbled._

_The figure chuckled again and jumped down the tree, landing in a soft thud._

"_So you really hate him?" the figure asked._

_I widened my eyes in surprise. Since when did Ikuto sound like a girl? Unless…. It's someone else! _

"_G-Gomen, I thought you were someone else." I mumbled again. _

"_Hmm… Ikuto?" She asked, her eyes glinting from the moonlight._

_I nodded._

"_Oh. Unfortunately, I'm not him. I'm his ex-girlfriend…" She slurred the last word in a strange tone as she examined her long nails from her right hand._

_Wait, Ikuto had a girlfriend? He never told me that, neither Amu nor any of the guardians._

"_G-girlfriend?" I repeated in a frightened tone. _

_She took a glimpse of my shocked face and burst into laughter. "I'm kidding! I never was his girlfriend! I barely even know him!" _

_I felt my hands ball into fists. _

"_Who are you then?" I asked, getting angry. Although I may be small, it doesn't mean that I could be messed around with._

"_I'm Lilith. I came here from America." She smiled._

"_Why are you here?" I clenched my fists even tighter, my knuckles turning while and matching the pale color of her face._

"_I was actually born here but I had to transfer back for some reason I can't tell." She tossed a glossy black lock of hair over her shoulder and smiled. _

_I huffed stubbornly and crossed my arms._

"_So, you haven't answered my question. Do you really hate him?" She asked leaning closer until her face was very close to mine._

"_Who?" I retorted. _

"_That Fujisaki Nagihiko guy, you were screaming about." She smirked._

_For some reason, her smirking reminded me of Ikuto._

"_Why do you want to know?" I turned around. _

"_Cause, you were screaming his name." She grinned and lifted her head to the moon. "I Hate You Fujisaki Nagihiko!" She mocked._

"_Screw you." I cursed under my breath._

"_I'm sorry. What?" She asked in a purposely confused tone._

"_Never mind." I muttered._

"_Oh. You better go back. It's late. You know that at this time of night, perverts roam around in the streets?" She smirked again._

"_I know completely WELL!" I shouted._

"_Perverts also have good hearing. They can hear lost little innocent girls like you scream their lover's name and track them down." She added in an evil tone._

"_ALRIGHT! I'LL GO!" I shouted at her again and spun around to go back._

"_Heh. I'll meet you again soon… Mashiro Rima." I could hear her say softly._

_I stopped, and felt a chill run up my spine. How does she know my name?? I don't remember telling her my name. I spun around to demand why she knew my name but she was gone._

_Crapcrapcrapcrap and even more crap. I'm lost now. I'm so stupid. Why did I run away to an unknown road just to break down and cry like blubbering baby? Why couldn't I run home or at least to the park? Oh right, because I'm stupid._

_So I am running, breathing in little frantic breaths, panic is rising from my chest. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins and I knew that Lilith's words could come true. It was late at night and the cold night wind howled on my skin, making me shiver._

_Right now, I care about getting to the safe Fujisaki's mansion where I can finally do my haiku I forgot about and then sleep in the cozy silk sheets. I still kept in mind that I still hate him. But the faster I find him, the more I will be safe. So instead of running around in circles and hope for a miracle, I shouted his name, risking the fact that perverts would track me down. _

"_Fujisaki NAGIHIKO!" _

_No answer. Frustrated and scared, I screamed his name again and again._

"_NAGIHIKO!"_

"_NAGIHIKO!"_

"_NAGI-" My mouth was clamped over by a hand. They found me. I'm doomed. I won't die at a successful age or life. I will remain a big burden to everyone. I won't have a chance to love or get married. I won't have a chance to say goodbye to everyone. I feel tears fill the rims of my eyes. Goodbye Amu. Goodbye Aiko. Goodbye Tadase, Yaya, Ikuto, Utau, and Kairi. Goodbye Mama and Papa. Goodbye Nagi-_

"_Shh…" Said a gentle voice. "It's late. You don't want perverts to track you down."_

_I blinked._

_That voice… _

_Quickly, I brushed the hand covering my mouth away and spun around to see who it was._

_It was him. _

"_We were looking everywhere for you." He let out a weak smile._

_I looked at him and then moved my eyes down. _

"_Just…take me back. I need to do my haiku." I mumbled._

_His warm hand grabbed mine and we both weaved back to his mansion without a word. _

_As we went back inside, I was almost tortured with endless questions from Amu._

"_Rima! Where were you? Are you hurt? What happened to your eyes? We looked everywhere for you!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around me tight._

_I released her grip and let out a sigh._

"_I'm fine. I'll go to my room now. I need to do my homework anyway." I said quietly and walked into my room._

"_Riiimmmmaaaa!" Kusu Kusu screamed as she floated to my side. "Kusu Kusu was worried about Rima!" _

"_I'm fine. Just tired. You should sleep." I let out a yawn to make it look real. _

"_Oh. Okay! Kusu Kusu will sleep to make Rima feel better!" She shouted happily and flew to her egg. She settled herself comfortably inside her egg before shouting, "Oyasumi, Rima!" and closing the top shell. _

_I have to admit that she is sweet. She does everything for me to make me smile. It seems that she and Moon were the only ones that I can trust._

_I dragged my bag to a nearby table and piled the books on top. Flipping my notebook to a fresh, clean page, I scribbled: "My haiku by Mashiro Rima."_

_I dropped my pencil after that, unable to think of anything funny. I felt too sad, too tired to write a haiku about comedy. Instead, I closed my eyes and looked deep down inside me. With whatever I thought of, I managed to write a haiku. I didn't bother checking what I wrote, the counting of the syllables and the sudden tiredness washing over my body made it unbearable to think clearly and I ended up falling asleep on the table._

_******************GOTHIC LOLITA***********************************_

_I was walking down a corner, headed to the school to start another new day. As usual, I walked to the same path that I always took. Ahead of me was Nagihiko, waiting to cross the street. He was reading a book to wait for the signal. I smiled and ran to catch up with him, when the light turned green. Nagihiko noticed the sign and started to walk. _

"_Na-Nagihiko!" I screamed as I ran._

_He spun around in the middle of the empty street and waited for me, smiling._

_I smiled back as I was almost to his side, when I heard tires squealing in the right side of the road. In the far end, I saw a black car, the tires were poofing smoke and the car raced quickly towards his direction. I stared in horror as I struggled to run faster, so I could push him out of the way._

"_NAGIHIKO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the car collided, resulting in a big BANG! That rang my ears._

_There was a big, thick cloud of smoke and I coughed as I ran and knelt on the street by his side._

_He was moaning, and holding his side, which was pouring blood down the gaps of his hands. _

"_Rima Chan." He said softly._

"_NAGIHIKO!!" I screamed at his face, tears were streaming down._

"_Rima Chan." He repeated._

"_DON'T DIE!! DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and wailed._

"_Rima Chan, I love you too." He smiled faintly. "I always did." _

"_DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!" I repeated over and over again, sobbing. _

_I grabbed his hand. He squeezed it faintly before loosening his grip and closing his eyes, a tear streaming down his left cheek._

"_No," I shook my head between sobs. "NO! NAGIHIKO!!" _

_I screamed his name and sobbed. An ambulance alarm sounded and police men came out from their cars._

"_Come on miss," A man put a hand on my shoulder._

_I shook it off and continued to scream and sob uncontrollably._

"_Miss," The man shook my shoulder again and again._

"_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried._

"_Rima!" I heard mama, tugging on my shoulder like the policemen. "Let him go! He's dead!"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed again._

"_RIMA!"_

_I opened my eyes and shot up. I was still at the Fujisaki's mansion, on the table. I must have fallen asleep, but I was still so shaken by the dream._

"_You're awake." Amu said._

_I turned to her and blinked my eyes._

"_Are you okay?" she asked concerned._

"_Fine," I muttered. "Just a bad dream."_

"_Oh. Okay. You better go to school now." She let out a smile and I nodded._

_That was strange. I never had that dream before. I still remembered that I hated him. I blinked again and dumbly packed my books in my bag to start another day. _

* * *

Rima: Okay spill... *rips tape*

Me: OWW!! Fineee! -___-

Rima: Tell them! *glares*

Me: *glares back* I had a small vacation. Lack of inspiration. Since summer is here, I wont delay much.

Rima: And? tell them the reason!

Me: *whines* Why?

Rima: JUST TELL THEM!

Me: fine. I was talking to someone...

Rima: Who?

Me: someone... i won't say any names...

Rima: TELL THEM WHO IT IS!!

Me: *sighs* Nagihiko...

Rima: I KNEW IT!!

ME: But... he teases me and he is fun to talk to! I'm starting another humor/ romance rimahiko fanfic about it later on. (A/N: If your reading this Fujisaki Nagihiko, it's you! Be prepared for another water gun battle!)

Rima: hmph.. lazy.

Me: AM NOT!

Rima: What about your math regents? Tell them what you got!

Me: *sighs* got an 82. or was it 83?..anywayz i passed.

Rima: Good.

Me: Now, can you let me go?

Rima: No.

Me: T-T

Rima: You forgot to tell them something else..

Me: *mutters* gomenasai for the extreamly late upload.

Rima: *pats head* Good girl.

Me: Hey! DONT TOUCH MY HAIR!

Rima: please post up quesions.. (maybe ideas to torture the author)

Me: NOOOOOOO!!

A/N: Again.... a thousand apologies for the really late upload. Who is this new Lilith? I hate makng more Ocs but she's vital like Aiko.

Don't worry the story is not over yet! And you have to wait another chapter to read Rima and Nagi's haikus!~~

Again.. Gomenasai and I hope you forgive me.

*glares at little brother* you and your maple story addictions... *sighs*


	12. Chapter 12

YAY! CHAPPIE 12 ish HERE!! For now on, Imma gonna write A/Ns after every chappie and a rant on the latest episode of Shugo chara. That's means if you didn't watch the latest episode, it would spoil everything! Now, quesion time!

**SPECIAL REQUEST FROM KONOE-YUKI!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Rima, what do u think 'bout me making a lemony smut story between u n.. *poking nagi's side*  
MUAHAHAHAHA!! PERVERTS FTW! *laughing maniacly n run away***

**Rima: WHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT??!!! *chases author***

**Me: It wasn't me! It's konoe-yuki! *trips on a rock***

**Rima: *catches authoress and ties me up to a chair***

**Me: T-T It wasn't me! *mutters* How could you Konoe-yuki? WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!**

**Rima: *smiles at konoe-yuki* I know that you have been planning something suspicious. Konoe-yuki ish innocent!**

**Me: She ish not!**

**Rima: She is! Now Uresai!**

**Me: T-T**

**Aiko: I'll read the other quesion. Kuukai: What do u think of this certain tsundere idol with blonde pigtails? Will u make a move to kick ikuto out of her mind? "Those ikutoxutau fics driving me insane!"**

**Kuukai: *THUMBS UP* UTAU IS A GREAT FRIEND AND ALL. I DON'T REALLY WANT TO MAKE A MOVE ON HER THOUGH. BUT I DON'T THINK THAT SHE WOULD GET IKUTO OUT OF HER MIND..**

**Yaya: KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!! *throws arms around kuukai's neck***

**Kuukai: Ow... YAYA! *whispers* but i think that she is very attractive but maybe to get ikuto off of her mind, i should maybe challenged her to ramen eating contests often. **

**Aiko: Thank you kuukai and thanks to Konoe-yuki for the Qs! **

**A/N: some readers got confused over Rima's nightmare. NAGIHIKO ISH NOT DEAD!!**

**Nagi: D-dead? *poof* YOOOOUUUU IIIIDDDDIIOOOOOTT!! I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES!!**

**Me: NOOOOOO!!!**

**Rima: YES! SLICE HER TO PIECES NAGIHIKO!!**

**ENJOY!~~  
**

* * *

"_Rima Chan?" _

_I blinked my eyes to see Nagihiko staring at me with concern. _

"_Are you sure that you're okay?"_

_I blinked again and I nodded._

"_You have been spacing out a lot today." He said._

"_I'm okay," I replied shifting a bit from my seat._

"_But-"I stopped him._

"_I'm okay!" I shouted angrily at him, which caused the entire class to take notice._

_After realizing what I have done, I buried my head in my arms._

"_Rima Chan," Nagihiko whispered._

"_I'm sorry," I said in muffled voice. I didn't speak to him after that._

_Class went by slowly and all I could think about was that nightmare. It seemed so real. _

"_Mashiro san!" sensei called out._

_I opened my eyes._

"_Sleeping again, Mashiro san?" _

_I shook my head._

"_Then, will you please read page 11?" he asked._

_I stared into my book. I was at page 3. I quickly flipped through the pages and began reading._

"_Hanako stared into the sky. Her kimono was shining a bright pink and gold and Sakura petals were flying along the wind and surrounded her as though they embraced the lonely girl…" I continued to read and although I read the words from the book, the nightmare kept flashing again and again in my head. _

_**POETRY CLASS:**_

"_Now, yesterday I have asked all of you to write a haiku. As we have gone over, a haiku is a poem with three lines, the first and last line consisting of five syllables and only the second one consisting of seven." Sensei started. _

_I stared dumbly at my desk and absentmindedly started to scribble at the corners of my paper. I didn't notice the sensei coming towards my table. I felt a small nudge from Nagihiko and I looked up. _

"_Mashiro San, since you weren't paying attention in class today, why don't you read your haiku in front of the class?" _

_I sighed._

"_Sensei," I felt my eyes well up with tears. "I… don't think that I want to share my haiku."_

_In the corner of my eye, I can see Nagihiko silently chucking._

"_Mashiro San! Don't cry! I thought that something was up. Why don't I call on someone else?" Sensei let out a nervous smile before calling on a student that was sinking down on his seat in attempt to not get called on. _

_I sighed again and brushed my tears._

"_Fake crying again?" Nagihiko asked with a smirk._

"_I don't want to read it. It's too embarrassing." I whispered._

"_Awww…. Rima Chan's too embarrassed?" He pouted like Yaya._

_I gave him a glare. "I'm not embarrassed! I just don't want to share it in front of the class." _

"_Can I read it then?" he asked. _

_I gave him another glare. "Why?" _

"_Because I'm curious to see what you wrote." He smirked again._

_Sensei noticed us talking and shushed us._

_We immediately shut up and stared at Eji Kun, who nervously began reciting his haiku. _

**"_I don't really know_**

_**How to write a good haiku **_

_**So help me write one."**_

"_Great haiku!" Sensei clapped and the others clapped as well. _

"_T-That was a haiku?" Eji stammered._

"_Of course it was!" Sensei shouted happily. _

"_Of course it was… stupid." I muttered. Nagihiko chuckled. _

_The next person to read it was a fan girl of Nagihiko named Hikari. _

"_I can't wait to find out how she wrote her haiku," I grinned. Nagihiko sweat dropped._

**"_His wonderful eyes_**

_**And his soft long purple hair**_

_**Made me want to scream"**_

_**Hikari flushed red after reading.**_

"_Um… great haiku." Sensei pushed up his glasses nervously. "Please sit down now."_

_Hikari stumbled to her seat. _

_Sensei called up two more students before the bell ending the school day rang. I rushed out of the school and went into the royal garden, where I see Amu and Ikuto together. _

"_Get off, you pervert!" I could hear Amu cry._

"_But I don't want to." Ikuto mumbled. "I know that you missed me." _

"_Seriously, someone could come in!" Amu exclaimed, struggling to pull Ikuto's arms that were tightly embracing her, off. "What happens if Tadase Kun comes in?!"_

"_The kiddie king? Let him know that I love you more than he does." Ikuto whispered in her ear._

"_GET OFF NOW!!" I hear Amu shriek as she kicked his foot and he released his grip._

"_Ow…" He mumbled. _

"_Amu?" I asked, as if I was just coming in and I didn't notice. _

"_Oh! Rima!" Amu smiled. "How was school?"_

"_Fine," I smiled and turned my gaze at Ikuto._

"_Why is he here?" I asked._

"_Oh! Umm…" Amu blushed. "H-He wanted to hang out with us for some tea. We are going to have taiyaki for snacks and Ikuto insisted on coming."_

_I could tell that she was lying. _

"_Oh, okay." I tried to make my face as innocent as possible. _

"_I think I have to call Yaya to make sure. I'll be right back." Amu went down the stairs and out of the royal garden. _

_Great. Now she leaves me with a cat- like pervert. That's when I remembered the night before._

"_Ikuto?" I asked._

"_Hmm?" he turned to me._

"_I was wondering, if you knew anything about Lilith." I said softly._

"_Lilith?" he repeated._

"_Yea. There was this girl and I accidently mistaken her for you and-"He stopped me._

"_I think so. I may have heard that name before." He said. "Yoru!" _

_He character changed and headed out of the royal garden. I could hear Yoru complain about not eating taiyaki. _

"_Was that Ikuto just now?" Nagihiko asked as he and Tadase came in._

_I nodded._

"_Where's Amu Chan?" Tadase asked after scanning the garden._

"_She said that she needed to call Yaya for something." I replied._

"_Oh. Okay." He said before plopping down on his chair._

"_Ne, what's this?" Nagihiko picked up a paper that I didn't notice. I looked at him as he read the paper and stood stiff._

"_Rima Chan… what does this mean?" He asked softly, his hands were slightly trembling._

"_What are you talking about?" I snatched the paper and read it. My eyes turned big in shock. This paper had… my haiku. _

**"_My haiku by: Mashiro Rima_**

_**What is wrong with me?**_

_**I'm so stupid to find out**_

_**That he betrayed me"**_

"_Nagihiko…" I tried to think of something._

"_I… don't think that I feel good right now." He said and turned to face me. "I'll see you later, Rima Chan." _

_The expression that was fixed on his face was another uneasy expression, like when he told me that he wanted me to know why he kept the cross-dressing a secret from Amu. _

_Nagihiko gave me a weak smile before running out of the royal garden. _

"_What happened to Fujisaki Kun?" Tadase rubbed his eyes. Was he sleeping?_

_Kiseki floated up to my shoulder and read the haiku without me noticing. "Tadase!" He shouted angrily and with a poof, Tadase chara-changed. _

"_Queen! What have you done to the Jack's chair?!" shouted Tadase._

"_I did nothing wrong." I turned around and crossed my small arms._

"_LIAR!" He knocked down the table as his eyes flashed. _

"_He deserved it anyway." I retorted as I stuffed the paper in my bag._

"_SO WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE JACK?" His voice boomed and echoed through the garden._

_I wish that Ikuto was still here. He knows how to shut the "king" up. Where's that bucket?_

_Oh, whatever. I'm going home now. I don't care anymore._

_I turned around and headed outside the garden. _

"_WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! ANSWER THE KING!" he screeched._

"_WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD, I WOULD BANISH YOU FOR NOT ANSWERING-" _

"_URESAI!!" I screamed at him and he stopped. That got him to shut up. I turned back around and ran out of the garden. _

_I walked silently on the road, the summer winds blowing my hair. The road was pretty much empty and I was aware about strangers and perverts._

_I walked faster, until I heard a crunch._

_I looked down on the ground to find a white paper that I stepped on._

_I picked the paper up and uncurled the top edges to see four words at the top center written in perfect, neat handwriting: _

**"_My Haiku by: Fujisaki Nagihiko."_**

_Almost immediately, I rolled the paper, shoved it inside my bag and ran as fast as I could until my lungs burned, my legs turned weak and my stomach clenched until it ached. I didn't stop running until I stepped inside my home and ran up the stairs, calling out a brief greeting to my mom as I slammed the door to my room. _

_I threw open my bag and took out the haiku. Uncurling the paper again, I read what he wrote and fell back on my bed._

**"_My Haiku by: Fujisaki Nagihiko_**

_**Her bright Shiny eyes**_

_**And her lovely, pretty smile**_

_**Keeps me going on." **_

_His poem made my stomach turn over and heart beat like the wings of a hummingbird. What is this feeling? I remained lying on my bed for what it seemed to be forever. Kusu Kusu wasn't in my room, so I suspected her to hang out with Temari and Rhythm. _

_There really was nothing for me to do and my mind was wavering between the nightmare, and his haiku. More hours passed and the sun was setting out the window. _

_I opened my eyes to find my stomach growling and I slipped downstairs on the way to the kitchen to hear what it sounded like a monotone conversation. _

_My parents were talking to each other?!_

"_You know that Rima doesn't want that." I heard mama._

"_I know but it's the only choice we have," Papa replied back._

"_Mama? Papa?" I asked in confusion. _

"_Rima?" Mama asked. _

"_Can… I talk to you and papa?" I asked, ignoring my growling stomach._

"_What is it?" Papa asked._

"_Mama, papa, I know that I shouted at you two and I know that I shouldn't have done that. Gomenasai." I bowed before continuing. _

"_Rima," Mama started._

"_Mama, Papa, I don't want you two to fight anymore. It hurts me so much and I can't remember the last time we spent together as a family." I felt tears spring in my eyes. "And I know that it is because of me that you two are fighting. Mama, Papa, please don't fight anymore."_

_I sniffed, and tears streamed down. _

"_Rima," Mama said again. "Papa and mama are not going to live separate anymore."_

_WHAT?! _

_I looked at mama and then shifted my eyes to papa._

"_You see, Papa has to go to Tokyo then to America for five months because of his job." Mama explained and let out a smile. "His pay will go up three times as much as he did when he worked here."_

_I stared at Papa and he nodded. _

"_You won't leave me and mama forever right?" I asked and he nodded._

"_I don't want my Rima to be sad." He said smiling._

"_Mama, Papa… you know that I love you right? That's all that matters. No more fighting, I'm safe so you don't have to fight anymore." I threw my arms around them, tears of joy streaming down my face. _

"_Of course. Rima is a big girl." Papa said, brushing the tears from my face._

"_I wouldn't call her big, Papa." Mama joked._

"_I'm small, Papa!" I giggled._

_We all burst into laughter. _

_That's when my cell phone let out a ring._

_I grabbed the phone and flipped it open, revealing a text from an unknown number. Maybe I shouldn't read it, but something about it makes me want to read it anyway. _

**"_NUMBER: XXX-XXX-XXXX_**

_**Found out about Lilith. She works for this company similar to Easter. **_

_**I don't know what it is called. Seems that she has a chara since Yoru is nagging about it. He also says that Lilith has a mysterious ability so you better watch out.**_

_**-Ikuto**_

_**PS: I teased Amu into giving your number.**_

_So it was Ikuto! I'm glad that he found out about Lilith. _

"_Rima?" Mama asked me. _

"_It's my friend." I smiled._

"_Oh. How sweet." Mama said smiling. Papa smiled too as he flipped through the newspaper. _

_I smiled again before heading up to my room. Kusu Kusu should have returned by now. I sat on my bed and read my poem and then his. _

**"_I'm so stupid_**

_**To find out that he betrayed me…"** _

_Those words hung like a hook and I realized how much I hurt him. I frowned at my poem and turned to read his._

**"_Her bright shiny eyes_**

_**And her lovely pretty smile**_

_**Keeps me going on…"**_

_I read it over and over again until I realized whom he was writing about. It was me…._

_My feelings of anger and hatred I had of him dissolved as I took one last look at my poem before crumpling the paper into a ball and tossing it into the wastebasket. _

_I tore a paper straight from my notebook and grabbed a pencil,_

**"_My haiku by: Mashiro Rima_**

_**I was stupid and**_

_**I hope that you would forgive**_

_**Me, Nagihiko"**_

_In the middle, I wrote **"I'm really truly sorry."**_

_After that, I gently put the two poems into my bag and closed it. _

"_RRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" a high pitched voice screamed as I turned to see Kusu Kusu coming inside the room from the open window._

"_Bad news, Rima! There are X tamas everywhere!" Kusu Kusu panicked._

"_WHAT?!" I grabbed the nearest coat that was hanging on my chair and ran downstairs, with my cell phone._

"_Rima?" Mama asked as I ran towards the door._

"_My friend says that there has been an emergency. I have to go help now. I'll be safe and I'll ask if they can take me home. I'm big now so don't worry. Papa, Mama, I won't get kidnapped again." I smiled._

"_Be safe, Rima" Papa said in a trusting tone. _

_I nodded and closed the door behind me, running to the area, and transforming into Clown drop. _

_I couldn't see the other guardians yet, and I'm starting to wonder if Kusu Kusu is mistaken. _

"_Are you sure, its here?" I asked._

"_Kusu Kusu never lies!" She shouted from inside. The sky began to grow dark and I could see dark linings of figures which appeared to be X tamas and another figure which appeared to be a person. To be more specific, it looked like a girl._

"_Rima!" I could hear Amu shout._

_I turned around to see Amu running with the rest of the guardians and then turned back around to find the figure of a girl gone. Who was that? _

* * *

A/N: HOORAY! CHAPPIE 12 ISH FINISHED!! First of All... my schedule ish kind of tight since my summer school starts tommorow so im gonna upload every sundaii.

I started on the new rimahiko that ish sort of similiar to RIMA CANT SPELL but based on my facebook conversations

(If any of my friends are reading this.. then you know what i mean *wink wink*)

KYAAAAA!! I waz planning to upload this on July 4th but i went to an amusement park and to an aquarium in a place called coney island.

As you know... July 4th in the U.S means Independance daii...

But it's also FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO'S BIRTHDAII! KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *super nagihiko fangirl mode*

anyways..

******************RANT ON SC EPISODE 90!******************************

For those who didnt watch it, stop now and watch it right now!

You have been warned!

************

*********

******

****

***

**

*

*

*

*

**RANT ON SC EPISODE 90!**

As you ppl may have known... the episode was especially kawaii...

with the love-love contest.

HAHA! Amu's chara Ran sounded like a stalker spying on her little sister..

and wow...amu's dad has turned into a child-molester?!

"I love you Ami chan?!" 0-0

A little overboard if you ask me.... that he loves his daughter more than his wifee....

HAH! The contest was kawaii too!

Ami had a lot of fan boys shouting their love to her....

and she accepts only for a LOVE LOVE HOOP!

And OMG! did you see Yukari and Nikaidou!

GOMENASAI!!! *echoes through the crowd* MADE ME CRACK UP!

just because of the love love hoop... *sighs*

but yukari was caring for utau... so a bit of nikaidouXyukari there.. (they pwn!)

but that made my daii...

stop denying it YUKARI!!!! $&$#%&*%&*~~!!

oh well... at least she got the love love hoop! There were really unusual confessions there too... like this poodle man confessed to his puppy.. 0-0

and the elvis thingie... sounds soooo wiieeerrrddd...... mutters: Shugo chara creators are perverts. BAD INFLUENCE TO A KID'S CARTOON!

hmm... IKUTO's back for a while!

totally sucked though cause now i feel bad for him that he had to suffer like that..

ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF HIS STUPID STEPFATHER! THAT #$^&#%#&*%#$&!%!!!

oh... and poor Nagihiko, Yaya, and Rima! THEY WERE IN PAIN WHEN THEY WERE TRAPPED BY THE X tamas!

i wanted to jump into their world and kirate chop the chains or something...

Now is it just me or did Ikuto look more like a puppy than a cat when Amu had his attention for like a few seconds?

im like... he looked wierd for a second there... 0-0

HAH... i was watching this and my lil brother comes up, eating a hard boiled egg that my mom made. I wasn't eating it but when he saw the embryo he was like "I ATE THE EMBRRRYYOOO!!"

my mom waz like... "That's not the embryo!"

I was laughing like crazy!

Hah... inside jokes are soo fun if you get them...

Yeaaa.... Yaya was a bit annoying.. (no offense to Yaya fans!)

she kept on insisting that Tadase and Amu had to enter the contest... bleh...

there was a near moment when Yaya said something about a lovey dovey atmosphere when she was alone with Nagi and Rima... (hah... a small rimahiko..)

The openings and endings were really cute too...

and... zenkai Shugo chara doki!

Episode 91&92: KYYAAAA!! Can't wait! EPISODE FOCUSES MORE ON NAGIHIKO LOVERS! YESH THAT'S RIGHT! RHYTHM ISH FINALLY HATCHING!! KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Looks like daichi has another rival!

but i feel bad for nagi because on the preview he gets all depressed like tadase on episode 39. Aww... cheer up nagi!!

but hahaha! on the preview the charas try to get him to hatch just for candy! WAHAHAHA!!

in case if you know the name of the two episodes:

**91:** Full throttle! My rhythm!

Zenkai! Boku no Rizumu!

**92:**Decide to be cool! Beat jumper!

Kuuru ni kimero! Biito Janpaa!

YAY! NOW NAGI DOESNT HAVE TO BE A BURDEN! I CAN'T WAAAAIIITTT!! AND BEAT JUMPER! I LOVE HIS CHARANARIS!!

on rhythm: I have totally expected his voice to be all that... hah.. psychic :P

I DONT CARE NOW... I JUST LOVE NAGI'S CHARAS!!!!!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!! Soo cheers on Nagi for his hatching chara! now we need temari and then confession time to amu!

kaayz... now the rant ish over! See you on chappie 13!

~~Keiko~~


	13. Chapter 13

_YAY! CHAPPIE 13 ish here!!_

_LET'S GO TO THE QUESIONS SHALL WE?_

**Here are a series of quesions given from Konoe-Yuki (as always) and Dichabite! (ooh! Someone new!)**

**Aiko: Let's start with Dichabite's quesions! To AUTHOR: have you ever thought of having a story where a fan girl tries this love potion or witch thing trys to kill rima in her dreams for taking nagihiko away from her and uses a love potion on nagi "I THINK THAT'D BE AWESOME"**

**Me: Hmm..... great quesion. To tell you the truth, the new character Lilith has something to do with this. HAH! SPOILERS! XD**

**Aiko: To nagihiko: in ur haiku it didnt seem so obivous who it was if it didnt say nagihiko's haiku why didnt you say something about her peiteness or hair??**

**Nagihiko: I didn't want the sensei to find out that I was talking about Rima Chan. It would make him suspicious. *sweatdrops***

**Aiko: To Rima: why are you never IN GOTHIC LOLITA IN THE SERIES THAT'D BE AWESOME LIKE RIMA THE EMO OR RIMA THE GOTH**

**Rima: *shrugs* Pony canon probably won't let that happen since it's a kid's series. But I really like wearing black clothes. *whispers* except for the fact that it would make you hot during a summer day. **

**Nagihiko: That's because black absorbs the sunlight faster. **

**Rima: *glares at him* since when did you become a nerd?!**

**Nagihiko: *sweatdrops* I'm not a nerd. It's called concentrating in science class.**

**Rima: Nerd!**

**Aiko:Now moving on to Konoe-Yuki's quesions... being asked by none other than Konoe-Yuki herself!**

**Konoe-Yuki: OMG! Second appearance in Gothic Lolita! *smirks* now let me do something first. *ties author on a bench and whispers something that will absolutely provoke rima***

**Me: Hey! *widens eyes when she whispers* NOOO! **

**Konoe-Yuki: Haha! *evil laugh* Do u like the idea 'bout rima as a torturer angel? **

**Me: NOOOOOO!!! **

**Konoe-Yuki: Lemme see how long u could handle the pain..** ***hands rima a whip* Muahahahaha! *evil grin***

**Rima: *smiles evilly* Thank you Konoe-Yuki!~ I'll take care of the reader if she misbehaves....**

**Me: T-T**

**Konoe-Yuki: Always a pleasure!~ To Nagi: do u enjoy some lovey-dovey screentime with rima? There's being more and even more the rimahiko moment on the show! 3**

**Nagihiko: i don't really consider this to be "rimahiko" like you fans call it. I'm just helping Rima Chan since I want her to trust me.  
**

**Konoe-Yuki: I see. **

**Aiko: Thank you Konoe-Yuki and Dichabite for the Qs! **

**Me: What about me?? Are you gonna untie me?**

**Aiko: Enjoy!~~ **

**A/N: I don't own the evanescence song! Although I love evanescene.. :P**

**_

* * *

_**

_I scanned the area to see where the figure had gone to, but all I could see were the outlines of the muttering X tamas. I eventually gave up and turned back around to see all the guardians transformed. There were at least more than three times as much as X tamas in the last battle. Quickly, the guardians got into action. I used my juggling party to lure the X tamas into their position so that Tadase could use white decoration to stop them. _

_Kukai and Nagihiko were in the air using their "sports moves" as Amu, Yaya, and Kairi were trying to stop the ones closer to them. _

"_There's too many of them!" Whined Yaya._

"_Stop complaining!" I shouted._

_Yaya nodded and continued to attack using her rubber ducks. I kept on using my juggling party but switched occasionally to tightrope dancer. It seemed to work, as all the guardians were working hard to purify as many as possible. It was surprising how each of our abilities combined made it powerful. As we began to win, I heard a voice that sounded like singing. _

_I caught the last bowling pin and started to walk towards the singing voice. It leads me far away into a forest. You could say that I was in a trance because I was. I was drawn to the singing. It didn't sound like Utau's, but it was a bit more mysterious. _

_So here I am, in my crown drop, walking in a trance while Kusu Kusu was screaming inside of me to snap out of it. Still, I ignored her since the only thing that I heard was the singing. _

_I kept on walking until I found the person singing. It was the same figure that I saw before at the X tama scene. She was sitting on top of a tree and was singing a song in a foreign language._

"_You're too important for anyone_

_You play the role of all you long to be_

_But I, I know who you really are  
you're the one who cries when you're alone_

_But where will you go  
with no one left to save you from yourself?  
You can't escape, you can't escape  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death, you face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone" _

_The song itself sounds sorrowful and at the same time, dark. Although I couldn't understand the words pouring from her mouth, I felt that she was singing about…… _

_That's when the girl stopped singing. Her face was dark but I could tell that she was looking at me. _

"_You heard it, didn't you?" She asked in a cold voice._

_I stared as I nodded. That voice… could it be Lilith?_

_She silently chuckled as she jumped down the tree and came towards me. I slowly backed away, but she came closer. _

"_So, Mashiro Rima… what are you doing here in a clown costume?" she asked, her red eyes were luminating in the moon._

_I shook my head and gave her a glare. "None of your business!" _

"_Oh?" She took a lock of her glossy black hair and twiddled around it with her long pale, slender fingers. "Were you here because I was singing?" _

_I gritted my teeth angrily._

"_No," I lied and crossed my arms stubbornly. "I'm here because I was going to ask you a question."_

"_Really?" She looked up, her face softened to an innocent look. "Do ask me."_

"_How do you know my name?" I asked, clenching my fist. _

"_A friend told me all about you, Mashiro Rima." She smirked._

"_Who?" I demanded._

"_Oh. You already know him." She grinned. _

"_What is his name?" I asked angrily._

"_His name is….. Fuji-"She stopped and stood still. Before I could say anything, she ran through the trees and disappeared again. _

"_Rima!" A female voice echoed._

"_Rima Tan!"_

"_Mashiro san!"_

"_Rima Chan!"_

_The various voices echoing my name were from afar. _

"_Rima! Let's go now!" Kusu Kusu called from inside and I nodded._

_The voices echoed loudly, and I frantically tried weaving my way out to find the guardians. Suddenly, my foot got caught on a root of an old tree and I fell down on a nearby rose bush. The thorns stabbed into my arms and legs and I screamed so loud, it echoed even louder than the guardians calling my name. _

_It was searing pain, and I felt like my arms and legs were ripping apart. The thorns clung deep into my skin, and when Kusu Kusu realized what had happened, she de- transformed to find the guardians. So I was lying on my back, tears springing in my eyes, as I struggled to sit up. Who knew that rose thorns could be so sharp? I finally managed to lean on my elbows, and pull myself up to a sitting position, but my arms felt numb and sore from the thorns. _

"_Rima's is over there!" I could hear Kusu Kusu shout._

"_Rima!" I could hear Amu._

"_Amu!" I shouted back, sobbing from the pain. _

"_Rima!" Amu appeared from the dense forest and to my side. "What happened?" _

_The guardians appeared. _

"_Rima Chan!" Nagihiko shouted as he knelt down beside me. _

"_I… tripped on a rose bush." I sobbed. _

_He lifted my arm and I winced. _

"_It may take some time to take out the thorns." He observed and looked at me._

"_Rima Chan, you crashed into the bush pretty hard so we need to take some out right now. It might hurt a bit" He said._

_I sniffed and nodded._

_One by one, Nagihiko began to take them out. The rest of the guardians began observing how the new jack takes out the thorns swiftly so he looked like a professional. _

_I constantly winced. The thorns were deep and by the time they were out, my arms and legs were red and sore. _

"_There, now that wasn't so bad was it?" he gave a smile as he removed the last of the thorns. _

_I shrugged. _

"_Can you get up, Mashiro San?" Tadase asked._

_Nagihiko held a hand and I took it. Slowly, he began to lift me up, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my right ankle; I fell back down, screaming in pain. _

"_Rima Chan!" Nagihiko shouted in concern._

"_M-my foot!" I screamed again, wrapping my hands around my ankle, and sobbing again. _

"_You must have twisted it," Kukai said panicking. _

"_Wahhh! Rima Tan has a broken foot!" Yaya wailed._

"_More like your ankle," Nagihiko said observing how I was rocking back and forth in pain while blubbering like a baby. How stupid of me to be crying like that. I must be a mess. _

"_It's getting late," Kairi reported. "Maybe it's better for the new jack to carry the queen to the hospital since I recall that he lives nearer from there."_

_The other guardians nodded and I ended up being carried by Fujisaki Nagihiko. Amu was silently trailing behind us. _

"_So, does this mean that I'm your slave?" He asked in a joking tone._

"_Very funny," I muttered. "Watch my foot!"_

"_I told you before, it's called the ankle. It's connected to the lower calf and the foot. It's like the wrist." He reminded me. _

"_Whatever, Mr. Smarty pants" I muttered again. I could hear Amu stifle a giggle. What's so funny?_

"_Ne, Rima Chan. You're so light." He said with a chuckle. "I thought that you were heavy for your height."_

_I glared at him, but I'm not sure he noticed._

"_What do you mean?! Are you calling me fat?" I asked stubbornly._

_I could hear Amu's charas giggling. Kusu Kusu was laughing at the scene._

"_I'm just saying that you're light like a doll. No, wait…. You are a doll!" Nagihiko chuckled. I kicked him with my left foot. _

"_Ow! Okay!" Nagihiko yelped. _

_Amu ended up laughing out loud. I turned to glare at her._

"_What… is so funny?" I sneered._

"_You two are so cute together!" Amu said between laughs. _

_I felt a small blush creep up my face. Luckily, it's night right now so she can't really see my face._

"_URESAI!" I shouted at her._

"_Ow, Rima Chan! You don't have to shout. Perverts might track us down, you know." Nagihiko said in a low voice._

"_I don't care, it might be Ikuto." I mumbled. I could see the outline of Amu jolting when I said his name. Hah... take that Amu!_

"_Rima!" Amu exclaimed embarrassed. _

_I silently giggled to myself as he carried me to his mansion. _

_***************************GOTHIC LOLITA************************_

"_Her ankle is indeed broken, she must have tripped hard." The doctor said as he observed my foot, otherwise called as the ankle according to Mr. Smarty pants._

_Damn… the Fujisaki's are perfect. Instead of taking me to a hospital, they hired one so I wouldn't have to leave the mansion._

"_How long would her ankle heal?" Nagihiko asked._

"_It might take a few weeks. The injury isn't that bad. The rose thorns require an antibacterial cream." He handed Nagihiko a small, thin tube. "Two times a day, one for the morning and one for the evening. Don't forget."_

_Nagihiko nodded and I stared at him for a bit before shifting my eyes back to the doctor who was wrapping my ankle into a cast. _

"_There, now be sure to change the cast every week and after showering. You're crutches are over there, so if you need to move, use those. Get plenty of rest. I'll come back after two weeks." The doctor packed his case and got prepared to leave._

"_Thank you for everything, doctor." Nagihiko's mom bowed and tipped the man. _

"_Such a cute girl. She would match with your son a lot." He smiled._

_I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks again, as I exchanged glances with him and we both quickly turned away._

_Nagihiko's mother came back in, smiling._

"_Rest in here, Rima Chan. I'll call your parents to let them know that you're here. And you three should take care of her." She smiled. _

"_Thank you." I smiled back. "For everything."_

"_You're welcome, Rima Chan." She took one last look at us before exiting._

_I sighed. Aiko, Amu, and Nagihiko stood around in silence, watching me. _

"_Did you purify the eggs?" I asked._

_Amu nodded. "Not being able to fight for over two years is exhausting." _

"_It is, isn't it?" Nagihiko smiled._

"_I'm sure that Rima Chan would recover quickly." Aiko smiled._

"_Oh! We should sign her cast!" Amu shouted happily and started for the door. "I'll get the markers." _

"_I'll come too! You might get lost anyway." Aiko said in her Nadeshiko voice._

_They both left the room, leaving me and Nagihiko behind._

_There was silence between us. It wasn't until I began to speak up._

"_Nagihiko," I started._

"_Hmm?" He turned to me._

"_About the haiku, I found yours on the way home today." I spoke softly._

"_Oh! I was wondering where it went." He smiled._

"_I'll give it to you tomorrow and…" I trailed off. _

"_And?" He repeated in confusion._

"_I'm sorry! About the haiku and everything. I felt that I didn't trust you and-"I stopped when Nagihiko suddenly hugged me tightly._

"_I forgive you." He said in a low tone. _

"_So you would tell her?" I asked._

"_Tell what?" he asked, pulling away._

"_That Nadeshiko is actually Aiko." I replied._

"_Aiko?" I heard a voice at the door._

_We both turned to see Amu standing by the door with Aiko looking nervous._

"_Nadeshiko… is… Aiko?" Amu asked in confusion as her eyes widened in shock._

* * *

YESH! FINALLY DONE! WOOT! HAHA!

Alright.... For those who don't know, I changed my profile. So if you have time, you could check it out. I wouldn't be surprised if you start laughing at my comments on my personal life. :P

Hmm... I got started on my new Rimahiko Fanfic! WOOT! I'll be publishing after this chappie's uploaded so be sure to check it out! I hope it would be successful like this one!

hmm.... according to my reviews... we are almost to 100!! OMG! *bawls* THANKS SOOO MUCH! JUST 20 more reviews will be sooo nice to have my yume(dream) accomplished!

Oh! Another thing... My beloved friends in facebook got hacked in fanfiction by another friend because she got jealous that they both have more friends than her. Yesh... jealousy pplz... *sniff sniff*

Both of their fanfics were very successful and had over 100 reviews but they unfortunatly got deleted by the hacker. So if you please, can you help support her and her friend? Their dreams of getting over 200 reviews have been shattered because of the hacker. So if you feel bad for them, please review to help make up the ones they both lost.

their pennames are Strawberii melody and moonlit romance. They both wrote Amuto fanfics and are very interesting. So please help them reach 200 reviews.

If you can't find them, then look at my favorite authors. They should be there.

In your review for them... if you can, Please write

"I'm a supporter sent by Keiko Chan" It would help greatly if you did ^__^

The person to be reconized will be featured in Gothic lolita!~~

Hah... so it's like a little sweepstake or a contest.. o.o

alright.. moving on.....

HERE'S THE SPECIAL RANT OF SHUGO CHARA DOKI EPISODE 91!!**************

(iF YOU DIDN'T WATCH IT, STOP RIGHT NOW AND COME BACK AFTERWARDS!)

you have been warned!

*********************

***************

**********

******

****

**

*

*

Alrighties.. I'm glad to do this rant cause.......

NAGI'S CHARA FINALLY HATCHES!!

KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Errmm.... gomen about that. o.o

As you know, The episode starts with Nagi as a young child, crossdressing and acting like Nadeshiko.

he had shorter hair back then...

And *sniff sniff* I felt soooo baaaaaad fooorrrr hiimmmm!! *bawls*

Yesh....

Then.. it goes back to the present, taking about how Nagi will fill in for the guy in the basketball team.

(oh my, how his hair has grown! LOL XD)

When Kukai comes in, it made it even more interesting. (especially if your a Kukai fan.)

At the garden, Kukai slouches in the chair.. and I thought how funny it would be if he fell over backwards. Pfft... HAHAHAHA!

THEN KUKAI AND NAGI HAD AN ARM WRESTLING CONTEST!

Bleh... RIMA! YOU SHOULD HAVE CHEERED HIM ON! Only Kusu Kusu cheered for him... *pouts like Yaya*

But being the nagi fan, I was cheering for him. GO NAGI! GO NAGI!

when Nagi was winning, I'm like yesh!!!

but when he lost.. I'm like NOOOOOOOO!! T-T *bawls again*

but being the nice former jack, Kukai treated him to ice cream!~ (now that i mention it, i could go for some :P)

Haha.. this episode kind of reminds me of how i feel.

in fact.. it exactly expresses how i feel about music and basketball (yesh I have a passion for music and I could shoot a couple of hoops)

I wanted to jump in and play basketball with him. heh heh.

HAH.. fastforwarding...

NAGI's FLASHBACKS WERE SOOO KAWAII BUT SORROWFUL. *bawls for the fourth time*

NAAAAGGGIIII!!! *hugs him* don't feel bad.. we ish here :)

AND....STUPID EASTER! YOU &#$&$#&!^%%$!! HAH... but they were dumb not to put a on button :P

HAHAHA! IN UR FACE!!

THE BASKETBALL MOVES WAS PRETTY AWESHUM! I'm like.. why didn't i think of that? I should definitely try that the next time i play.

I ALMOST SCREAMED WHEN RIZUMO HATCHED AND TRANSFORMED INTO BEAT JUMPER!

Hah.... i love his outfit. Soo sporty!~

Beat dunk was just as aweshum too. :)

HAH! NOW UR NO LOOONGER A BURDEN FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!

At the end of the episode... i was hyperventilating when Rhythm winked. And i couldn't breathe afterwards.

HAHA!

According to a certain facebook friend of mine, (Fujisaki Nagihiko)

His cousin literally fainted when she saw him wink. (LOL!)

And.... *glares and ruffles both of their hair* BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! YOU TWO SPOILING THE EPISODE FOR ME WHEN I DID NOT WATCH IT!

NOW MY SPIRIT WILL HAUNT YOU! *ahem*

sowwies about that. :)

Miki ish fallen for Rhythm's playboy charms. Even in the preview... HAHA!

matte.... NAGI ISH FAINTING?!!

WAHHHHH!!! *goes to catch him before he falls to the floor*

I was just sooo happy when I watched it... :3

i can't wait for number 92!

AFTER THE EP:

I was at a park, swinging the swing, while listening to my ipod (evanescence songs of course XD. And it's really cool! Try it sometime!)

and i watch two people playing basketball... I WAS TWITCHING LIKE CRAZY!

Im like... I didn't bring my basketball... GAH! *dies* I fought the urge to borrow someone else's ball anyway.

UGH! Now i regret it. *hits head on wall*

I guess that This rant ish over. SEE YOU IN CHAPPIE 14!!~~~

-Keiko

P.S. NAGIHIKO.... im kidding about the whole haunting thing :)

P.S.S: Be sure to check out the new rimahiko. If it does not show up, I didn't publish it. So please wait. Thankies sooo much!

~~~SUPPORTER OF STRAWBERII MELODY AND MOONLIT ROMANCE!~~~


	14. Chapter 14

YAY! CHAPPIE 14 ISH HERE!! The chappie's pretty long so I hope you enjoy it!~

**HERE ARE A SERIES OF QUESIONS BY DICHABITE READ BY NON OTHER THAN DICHABITE!**

**Dichabite: YAY! I'm on Gothic lolita!~ author:is lilith part of easter or ikuto's cousin?**

**Me: Lilith is a mysterious character, isn't she? To avoid spoiling the story, I would say that she is neither Ikuto's cousin nor working for Easter. However, she works for something else which would be mentioned in this chappie.**

**Dichabite: rima:hehehehe *hands her witch hat and wand* what would happen if rima went to see the harry potter movie?**

**Rima: *yawns* boring.**

**Nagihiko: But you didn't even watch it yet!**

**Rima: I don't need to watch it to find out. The title itself is boring. Hairy Potter? Is the guy hairy or something to be called that?**

**Nagihiko: *faceslap***

**Juleskat101 and Ice Amethyst 12: *Starts laughing***

**Rima: What's so funny? *glares***

**Ice Amethyst 12: you said hairy potter! It's harry potter!**

**Juleskat101: *takes wand and hat* Should I show you a spell..err.. charm?**

**Rima: I guess. Impress me.**

**Juleskat101: *waves wand and chants the levitation charm, making the nerby coat levitate***

**Rima: Impressive. Now can you levitate him out of my life?**

**Dichabite: nagi:*slaps him* NO SMART ASSNESS why are you a smartass anyway?**

**Nagihiko: I am Not!**

**Dichabite: Yes you are! **

**Nagihiko and Dichabite: *argues***

**Ice Amethyst 12 and Juleskat101: *watches them argue***

******Ice Amethyst 12 : Ne, isn't this a first time Nagi is arguing with someone?**

**Juleskat101: Yep. Let's watch. Popcorn? *hands popcorn bag***

**********Ice Amethyst 12: sure *takes some popcorn***

**Aiko: I'll read the rest of the quesions. amu: "i dont like tadase" you know he's gay right?**

**Amu: I don't think that Tadase Kun is gay though.**

**Tadase: y-you think so?**

**Amu: *blushes and nodds***

**Tadase: a-arigato.**

**Ikuto: *kidnapps Amu***

**Amu: WHaaaaa???**

**Ikuto: Cute moment over. Smexii time! *smirks***

**Amu: *blushes***

******Juleskat101: Forget the arguing! Let's watch the amuto moment!**

**************Ice Amethyst 12: *giggles***

**Aiko: rima: did you ever think of kendo or karate?**

**Rima: I did but I don't want to get sweaty.**

**Nagihiko: But do you know that if you do, You get to kill all the perverts and grow taller?**

**Rima: sign me up! **

**Nagihiko: Heh. **

**Aiko: Thank you dichabite for the Q's! Enjoy!~~  
**

* * *

"_Nadeshiko… Is…Aiko?" Amu asked in confusion as her eyes widened in shock. She turned to Nadeshiko who had lowered her head to hide her eyes in her bangs. _

_She turned back to Nagihiko who started to shake and bit his lip. _

_I stared at the scene like a dumb 6 year old watching TV for the first time. _

"_What do you mean…Nagi?" She asked._

_He looked up with a worried expression plastered on his face._

"_That's right," He spoke. "She's not Nadeshiko. She's my cousin,"_

_Aiko lifted her face and stared at him. He nodded, and she began to speak._

"_My name is Fujiyoshi Aiko. Nagihiko calls me Nade. Yorushiku, Amu chan." Aiko said in her normal voice with a weak smile. _

"_Then is Nadeshiko still in-"Amu started but Nagihiko stopped her and the next thing he did shocked her._

_He took his hair and tied it up into a ponytail, like Aiko's. _

"_Amu Chan," He said in his Nadeshiko voice. "I never had a twin sister. I was the one who was your best friend since fifth grade." _

_Amu stumbled back in shock, shaking her head, her body quivering. _

"_So, you were here the entire time?" She asked with big eyes. _

_He shook his head. "I wasn't lying about the Europe thing. I still went there."_

_Amu looked down at the tatami floors, silently trailing the lines with her finger. _

"_Amu Chan," Nagihiko started and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry for lying to you. It was hard and I didn't want you to get upset. I hope that you don't look at me as…" his voice trailed off as he was unable to say the word that clung to his tongue. _

"_A pervert? It's okay." Amu said giving a smile. "There was a reason to it right?"_

_Nagihiko stared at her, surprised that Amu took it quite easier than he thought._

"_H-hai." He nodded his head. "You see…." He trailed off again._

"_The Fujisakis have a tradition." Aiko spoke. "The tradition in which males have to dress up as females and act like them so later on, they can dance as females." She sighed._

"_I-is that true?" Amu stared at Nagihiko again. He sighed sadly and nodded as he sat beside me. I put a hand on his shoulder and he gave a small smile. _

_She looked at the Tatami floors again for a couple of minutes and looked up._

"_Who else knows about it?" She asked curiously._

"_Well, Souma Kun and Hotori Kun knows about it. And…" _

"_I know it." I blurted quickly._

_Amu looked at me. "Eh? Really?" _

_I nodded._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" She asked._

"_Because Nagi didn't want me to." I spoke softly._

_I could hear Aiko chuckle from the corner of my eye. "I bet he kissed her to make her not tell," _

_I felt a blush creep up again. "URESAI!" I shouted._

"_Then why are you blushing?" Aiko teased._

_I turned around, so she could see my thick curly hair. "None of your business." _

"_R-Rima," Amu started. I ignored her._

"_If you still think that the cross dresser and I are cute together, you're wrong." I said stubbornly. _

"_C-Cross dresser?" Nagihiko stammered nervously and sweat dropped. "Now Rima Chan, isn't that a bit harsh?"_

_I gave him a glare. "You deserve to be called Cross dresser."_

"_Rima Chan," Nagihiko said with a smirk. "If you keep calling me that, I will make you regret it." _

_I crossed my arms stubbornly and gave him another glare. He stared at me with that evil smirk on his face._

"_Yea… They love each other," I could hear Aiko say to Amu._

"_Rima just denies it" Amu said with a giggle._

_I turned away and yawned. _

"_Aww… Rima Chan is sleepy?" Nagihiko said with a smile._

"_No, I'm just bored." I muttered. _

"_Then let's watch a movie together!" Aiko exclaimed. "Maybe a horror flick,"_

_I could see Nagihiko and Aiko smirk while Amu looked nervous and sweat dropped. _

"_I think that I'm getting sleepy now." Amu said quickly. "You guys have fun without me!" She ran out of the room and we heard a loud slam! In the distance. _

"_What's wrong with her?" Aiko asked._

"_She doesn't like horror movies." I replied. To be honest, I don't like horror movies myself. But I also forgot that I had to do my homework._

"_You guys watch without me. I need to do my homework and I'll meet you there." I spoke. "Kusu Kusu, You could play with the others if you don't want to watch the movie." _

_Kusu Kusu nodded and flew to Amu's room with Rhythm. _

"_Oh, Calm dawn Rima Chan. You won't be going to school with that broken leg of yours." Nagihiko smiled._

_I gave him a glare. "I don't want to make up a whole bunch of homework by the time I enter school again."_

"_Alright then," He stood up and dragged my bag to my lap. "If you need me, I'll bring my cell phone downstairs,"_

_Aiko and he walked out the room after that, and I opened my bag and started my homework. _

"_Heh. Doing your homework?" _

_I turned around to see Lilith standing in front of me. I widened my eyes in shock as I took in her appearance. _

_She had crimson red eyes and glossy black hair that were up in two long pigtails that went down her elbows. She wore a black collar that looks like Utau's when she transforms into Seraphic charm and a red tie. She was wearing a black shirt that was supported by two thin straps over her white shoulders and a black plaid skirt with a chain dangling on the side._

"_What are you doing here?" I growled._

_She looked at me all boringly. "I didn't finish answering your question." _

_I looked at her with curiosity._

"_It's Fujisaki Nagihiko." She grinned. "He talks about you all the time." _

_I widened my eyes with shock. But he never mentioned anything about her. That's when I remembered how Ikuto warned me of a special ability she possessed. What exactly is that ability?_

_Lilith smirked. _

_I looked at her with a glare. "Why are you smirking?" _

"_It's funny to see you wonder what my secret ability is." She smirked again._

_Wait... I didn't say anything about that. I was only thinking about it. That's when I widened my eyes again. C-Could it be that Lilith……_

"_Can read minds?" She smirked. "Yes, I can."_

_But...how? I thought._

_She shrugged and examined her nails._

_Then why do you keep following me everywhere? _

"_Because… you're interesting." She smirked._

_I glared at her. Great, now I have a freaking stalker following me all around._

_Lilith burst into laughter. _

"_You… should…leave now." I clenched my fist. "I'm busy."_

"_Oh? So you could watch a horror movie with your boyfriend?" She sneered._

_She's nothing but annoying. Not to mention that she pisses me off. I don't care if she hears it. _

"_HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I screeched. _

"_Whatever," She smirked as she came towards me and lifted my chin with her long, white finger so that my eyes were on hers. Her horrific eyes made me shiver in fear. "But remember this Mashiro Rima, it's my duty to meet you. Meeting you is part of my task, and destiny." _

_With that, she drew her hand back and jumped out of the open window behind me. _

_Her words echoed in my head as I dumbly stuffed the books back into my bag and grabbed my crutches. I don't need Fujisaki's help to get me downstairs. _

_I slowly got out of bed and limped my way to the den where I found Nagihiko and Aiko reading books. _

"_You weren't watching the movie?" I asked._

"_Not without you." Aiko smirked. _

"_At least you could have called Amu." I sighed._

"_We did," Nagi replied. "She didn't believe us."_

_I silently giggled and dropped one of my crutches. Oh damn. _

_Quickly, Nagihiko shot up and swiftly picked up the crutch. "Here, I'll help you."_

_Before I can protest, I felt an arm wrap around my waist securely as he walked me to the couch where I comfortably sat myself and rested my ankle. The only thing about this sudden scene was when I felt my face heat up from what he did which made him stare at me and laugh like… a Fujisaki. _

"_Thanks," I muttered as he sat next to me. Aiko turned on the DVD and played the movie. _

_Seriously, I thought that I would never get pass the opening. It freaked me out just looking at the girl's face. She had no eyes, and little black venomous bugs constantly crawl in and out of her. _

_I gripped Nagihiko's hand which was sitting on his lap and held it tightly. _

_I think he noticed, since he comfortingly squeezed it, to make sure that he was there._

_It's only the middle of the movie and already, I can feel myself shake and shiver. I took a glance at the clock which stood behind Aiko who was leaning on the side, sleeping silently. It was 2:00 am. Nagihiko was still watching the movie with me. I never prepared to see what I just saw after turning my head back towards the screen. _

_I saw a flash, blood, the girl with no eyes lunging towards the screaming girl and ripping her body into pieces. I screamed and lunged myself at Nagihiko into a tight embrace and buried my face onto his chest. His arms wrapped around my back and I closed my eyes, hearing his breathing and the beating of his heart. _

_*********************GOTHIC LOLITA*******************************_

"_Rima Chan!" I saw Nagihiko running towards me. "You better be careful of your ankle." _

_I gave him a smile. "I know." _

_We were walking in silence to school until we noticed something strange in the bushes. _

"_What's wrong, Rima Chan?" he asked and turned his head to where I was staring. _

_I pointed to the figure that was sticking out of the bushes, and we both walked towards the bush. _

_Behind the bush was a girl lying on the grass, her face was drained of color and her yellow eyes were staring into space. On the side of her neck was a bite mark as if she got bitten by a vampire and her clothes were stained with blood. There was something awfully familiar about that girl. She was petite and had long, curly blond hair. That girl…..was me._

_Shocked, I staggered back as Nagihiko stood frozen as a statue. He turned and started to run. _

"_Nagihiko!" I got up and struggled to run. Surprisingly, my ankle felt better and I was able to run faster than I usually did. _

_When I caught up, I heard a crash. I gasped as I saw him lying on the street, his side pouring blood._

"_Nagihiko!" I screamed and ran to his side where I knelt down._

"_Rima Chan," He gasped. "Run!"_

"_No! I will not run!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. _

"_Run!" He urged me._

"_NO! Don't die!" I screamed again. _

_That's when I heard laughing. A figure was standing in front of me. _

"_Remember when I told you before about my duty to meet you?" She sneered. _

_I widened my eyes. That voice… Lilith?!_

_Lilith stepped over Nagihiko who was breathing in sharp gasps._

"_Well, Poor Nagihiko here had to suffer because really, he wasn't meant to die. But he knew that you were going to." She looked at me with a smirk._

"_What… do you mean?" I asked in a quivering voice._

_She laughed. "You foolish girl! My destiny is to kill you!"_

_I widened my eyes. "Why?" _

"_Because…" She said before beginning to fade in the thick fog that began to cover her. "Yume's director told me to. You are merely a stone towards his goal." _

"_Rima Chan." Nagihiko spoke softly. _

_I turned to him, and felt the tears well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I screamed and buried my face to his chest. _

"_Rima Chan," He said again. "Promise me that you won't let her kill you." _

"_I promise!" I said through sobs. "I promise!" _

"_Rima Chan," I felt someone shake my shoulder. "Wake up!"_

_I opened my eyes to see myself still buried in Nagihiko's chest. He smiled._

"_Ohayo, Rima Chan."_

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_You fell asleep after having a panic attack. Was it too scary?" He asked, smirking._

_I felt my eyes well up with tears. _

"_Why are you fake crying? You did nothing wrong." He smiled gently._

_I looked at him again, tears streaming down my cheek. Why do I keep having these nightmares?_

"_Rima Chan?" Nagihiko looked at me concerned. _

_I silently sobbed._

"_Did you have a nightmare, Rima Chan?" He asked, brushing the tears off my cheek. _

_I nodded, and he pulled me into an embrace. _

"_It's okay Rima Chan." He said soothingly. "It's just a nightmare. Nothing will happen to you." _

_To be honest, I don't think that it's just a nightmare. It was similar to the one I had the other night. Why would I have the same dream over and over again?_

"_Yume's director told me to. You are merely a stone towards his goal." I remembered Lilith's words. "Remember this Mashiro Rima, it's my duty to meet you. Meeting you is part of my task, and destiny."_

* * *

YAY! Chappie 14 ish done! HOORAY!!

It was hard work to get it done, and it's especially very long.

now you do know more about Lilith, correct? It's normal for your readers to hate her. SHE IS EVIL!

Anyway.. I read through the reviews of my supporters and well... congrats! (although it was a small portion, but what the hay, you guys were on Gothic lolita, correct? XD)

Well.. i posted the link of Lilith's appearance in my profile you get to see what she looks like.

ALSO, I posted chappie 2 of my other rimahiko.. and all I have to say is that my back hurts from sitting on the comp so much!

and I was listening to shugo chara OST songs. You should definitly listen to Hitori Bocchi no queen and watashi no sekai. Those are mad addicting! And yes, if you havn't noticed.. they are Rima's theme songs. Screw the downloaders for not making me own those songs into my ipod!

ARGH! *%^*&$^&!!!

anyways.. here's the rant on episode 92!~

*****RANT ON SHUGO CHARA EPISODE 92*****

**************************

*****************

**************

***********

*********

******

****

***

**

*

OMG! I LOVE RIZUMO NOW!! He IS UBER KAWAII! I can relate to him in so many ways.. but that would be boasting, now won't it?

Anyway,

When Nagi chara changed, it made me go LOL! and SQUEE!! a lott!!

Heh..Nagi looks like a mix between Kukai and Tadase's chara change. And his change isn't a sakura petal like Temari's but HEADPHONES!! KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

KAWAII! KAKOII!

Rizumo is pretty kakoii to impress everyone and I totally LOL'd when Rima was like: a real playboy.

Heh...isn't it because Nagi himself ish a playboy? XP

Joking aside... I totally loved the episode and I watched it like twice already. HAHA!

Luckily, Nagi didn't faint and Rizumo was kawaii when he hugged everyone and did the Bala Balance!

I WANNA DO THE BALA BALANCE TOO!! BALA BALANCE!! XD

hmm.. i guess the rant ish now over.

See you in chappie 15!~

Yay! *thumbs up like Nagi*

-Keiko~


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chappie 15 ish finally here! *claps* Now, I'll explain everything after this chappie. I'm sure that this will make all my beloved Rimahiko fans/readers happy because this chappie only focuses on two certain characters of this . Now we have a bunch of quesions to be answered today by three readers!~ Let's get them answered! And to make this chappie extra special, let's let the readers ask them, shall we? *winks***

**Me: Alright, let's start our Rimahiko Talk show interview! *audience cheer* Here comes Konoe-Yuki, Dichabite, and our newest reader: Madmae16!! *more cheers* Let's start with the newest reader first! Madmae16?**

**Madmae16: Thank you, now I will read the quesions *smirks* To Nagihiko: Brief, boxer, or a commando? *fangirl squeal from audience as they take out their notepads, getting ready to write***

**Nagihiko: *sweatdrops* I would......not answer this quesion. *fangirl groan* Gomen..minna.**

**Madmae16: Alright, where would you take a girl on a first date? *the fangirls are inching closer while blushing***

**Nagihiko: It really depends. I'll take the girl to whatever she likes to make her happy.**

**Fangirl #1: Does that mean if that girl wants to go to places like Victoria's secret, will you go anyway?**

**Nagihiko: *shrugs* I guess.....? *fangirl screams***

**Madmae16: Why is your hair violet/blue/purple?**

**Nagihiko: I believe that I have already answered this quesion before (refer to chappie 7) But, I'll answer it anyway. It might be because of the ancestry and it was passed down. But my mother also has purple hair. (A/N: remember that I said in chappie 7 that his mother had brown hair? It was based in memory so I didn't know. But when I rewatched the episode of Rizumu hatches, his mother had purple hair. So gome about that :P)**

**Madmae16: if you woke up in a bath tub (not your own), naked clutching a rubber chicken, what would be your first assumtion? *louder fangirl squeals***

**Nagihiko: *blue aura* I might think to myself, why I'm passed out in a bath tub.**

**Madmae16: Thank you Nagihiko. Now for Rima's quesions. If you straighten your hair, is it longer than you are tall?**

**Rima: Most likely.**

**Madmae16: If you were an animal, would you be a lion?**

**Rima: If Nagihiko is a lion and if Yaya is a bunny then yea. *audience giggles and squeals***

**Madmae16: Last quesion, if YOU were the one to wakeup in someone elses bathtub nude holding the rubber chicken what would you think?*fanboys of Rima start blushing***

**Rima: Why the freak am I holding this rubber chicken? Where am I? Why am I naked? *glares* does that answer your quesion?**

**Madmae16: Very. Thank you audience!~ *audience cheers***

**Me: GREAT! Now, Let's have Dichabite ask the next batch of quesions! Dichabite?**

**Dichabite: Thank you, authoress for inviting me here today in the Rimahiko Talk show interview! Nagihiko, did u memorize the dictionary or something?**

**Nagihiko: I don't, but mother always tells me that vocabulary always increases one's mind of knowledge so I just obey her like a good son. *fangirls sigh***

**Dichabite: Okay... Rima, In kendo, you get a wooden sword. Do kendo!**

**Rima: Why? What can I do with a wooden sword?**

**Dichabite: Hit perverts in the streets, late at night.**

**Rima: That's a good idea..but why would I be strolling late at night carrying a big wooden sword? **

**Dichabite: Good point. Now Rima, *smirks* There is nothing wrong with Harry Potter, you know? *grabs wand from her and places with hat on head as she levitates Nagi into a closet* Now watch it! **

**Rima: I refuse. Harry Potter is boring.**

**Dichabite: Then.. you leave me no choice. *levitates Rima into the same closet and locks the door* **

**Rima: Hey! Let me out!**

**Nagihiko: Stop moving so much, Rima Chan! *fangirl squeal***

**Rima: I won't stop moving! The closet is mad dark! I'm suffocating!**

**Nagihiko: Then I'll hold my breath so you can breathe better. I'll die holding my breath for you than you suffocating! *more squeals***

**Dichabite: Author?**

**Me: hmm? *smiles***

**Dichabite: Want a cookie? **

**Me: Sure! *takes cookie* Thanks!**

**Dichabite: And just in case if Rima gets violent, *hands author witch hat and broom stick***

**Me: OH MY FREAKIN GOD! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Dichabite: No problem! Now, to Lilith... *audience glares at Lilith* Why do you have to Kill Rima?! You*bleeping..bleep***

**Lilith: *yawns* is that all you ask? That would spoil everything. *smirks and fangirls and boys prepare their pitchforks and torches* I'm going out of here before you guys "Kill" me before I kill her. *runs and disappeers* **

**Dichabite: Alright, those are my quesions! Oh, and before I go.. *unlocks closet and Rima and Nagihiko stumble out, gasping* There.. I'm sure that they make out or something since they were soo quiet. *smirks and audience screams***

**Rima: I just happen to tell him not to hold his breath but he did anyway and he was losing oxygen so.... *blushes and glares* WE DID NOT MAKE OUT! *audience screams again***

**Nagihiko:......**

**Dichabite: Thank you all! *waves and exits as Audience cheers***

**Me: *smiles* Let's have Konoe-Yuki ask the last batch of quesions! *more audience cheers***

**Konoe-Yuki: *waves* Hellooo! *smirks* Let's get to the quesions now! To Rima: aww c'mon gimme a break already! Can't u say any other nice thing to nagi beside the stupid 'sugoi'? I mean c'mon! He's both cool and hot in that beat jumper costume! *squealing like a hyper yaya and audience screams***

**Nagihiko: *Blushes***

**Rima: Alright.... I was too speechless because his transformation looked amazing. **

**Konoe-Yuki: Heh. Admit it now!**

**Rima: *sighs* He looks cool.**

**Nagihiko: Y-you really mean it?**

**Rima: *nodds and fangirls squeal again***

**Konoe-Yuki: I knew it! Hahaa! To rizumu,do u like the idea of rimahiko pairing?**

**Rizumu: A rimahiko? What's that?**

**Konoe-Yuki: It's a pairing between Nagihiko and Rima *fangirl squeal***

**Rizumu: Oh!! Yea! Rimahiko's are COOL! Yay! *thumbs up* **

**Fangirls: SQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Konoe-Yuki: To Kusu Kusu, do u like rizumu? He can do a perfect bala- balance right? And both of u look cute together! *goes to her own world***

**Kusu Kusu: YAY! Kusu Kusu likes Rizumu! **

**Rizumu: Yay! *hugs***

**Kusu kusu and rizumu: BALA-BALANCE!**

**Fangirls: SQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~**

**Me: Can't take it anymore!*faints***

**Konoe-Yuki: WAHH! Kei Chii! *fans***

**Me: I'm okay~ *stumbles to chair***

**Konoe-Yuki: *helps to chair* **

**Me: Thanks *smiles***

**Konoe-Yuki: No problem!~ Now to Nagi: do u ever thinking about cutting your long hair? *audience goes silent***

**Nagihiko:...umm...**

**Rima: Don't!**

**Nagihiko: What?**

**Rima: Don't cut your hair. I like it.**

**Nagihiko: Really?**

**Rima: Yea. IF YOU DO, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!**

**Nagihiko: Alright, I won't cut it. Thanks, Rima Chan *hugs her***

**Audience: Awwww.... *claps***

**Konoe-Yuki: Alright, last quesion! To Kei Chii: do u want to cooperate with me in a "rimahiko lemon project"? *winks* MUAHAHAHA! Can't help it! RIMAHIKO PWNS!! *fangirls squeal and claps***

**Me: Hmm... *thinks* I'm not...good with lemons or LIMES! Plus, Rima and Nagi don't look like the type to do perverted stuff like that yet. However, Ikuto and Amu do!**

**Audience: aww..... *claps anyway***

**Ikuto Fangirl: IKUUUTOOO!! SQUEEEEEEEE!!**

**Konoe-Yuki: Alright then. That's my last quesion for today! Sayonara!~~ *audience cheers***

**Me: There you have it! Our Rimahiko Talk show interview is over for now! (A/N: I'm sorry that it's soo loong ^__^;) **

**Enjoy this aweshum chapter full of Rimahiko goodness (literally!) ^w^**

* * *

_(Continuing from previous chappie)_

_He let go of the embrace and brushed the last of my tears. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him about Lilith, about the nightmares; about the mysterious meetings. But the problem is I didn't really know how to say it. _

"_A-are you going to school?" I asked in the end._

"_Of course, silly! But Nade and Amu Chan will be here to keep you company while I go." He chuckled and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He knew how to comfort me. He turned to leave when I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He spun around and looked at me with a concerned face._

"_What is it, Rima Chan?" he asked._

"_Can you…carry me?" I asked and he started to chuckle as he gently lifted me from the couch and carried me up to my room, bridal style. As he took me to my room, I tried to keep my face from flushing red. Hopefully, he won't notice._

"_Rima Chan," I looked up at him. "Your face is getting red." _

_Damn. He saw my face! _

"_What are you, staring at me like a pervert?" I retorted._

"_Look Rima Chan, I'm not a pervert and the only reason that I'm carrying you to your room is because you asked me to." He answered. _

"_Yea, but it doesn't mean that you could stare at my blushing face" I grumbled._

"_The only reason why I was looking at you was because you looked so cute when your face is red." He smiled. I feel my face get red again. Did he…just call me cute?!_

"_Hmph, I thought that you were a gentleman." I said stubbornly. _

"_Aren't I being one right now? I'm carrying Lady Rima Chan to her room." _

_That's when I thought of what I could do at this advantage. _

"_Alright, Lord Nagihiko. You made your point." I grinned. He smirked back in reply as we got closer to my room, and he gently set me on top of my bed._

"_Anything else for Lady Rima before her lord goes off to another country?" He made a bowing gesture._

"_Bring me my crutches" I giggled, enjoying the game. _

"_Anything for the Lady," He smirked and went downstairs to retrieve the objects that I requested. In less than half a second, he came back up and placed the crutches beside the bed. _

"_Anything else, Lady Rima Chan?" He asked again._

_I tapped my chin with my small finger. I figure that I would have to comb my hair, otherwise it would get tangles. _

"_Comb my hair." I said, grinning. _

_He smiled as he reached for the ivory comb on my table and sat beside me, combing my hair. It felt so relaxing, to see him comb my hair for me. Usually, my arms would get tired whenever I combed my own hair. His warm hands ran smoothly down through my hair if it was obeyed him and did go into a big, yellow, tangled mess like when I comb it. In a matter of two minutes, he smoothed my hair and I turned around smiling. _

"_Now, the lady will comb Lord Nagihiko's hair." I said, holding back a giggle. _

"_Anything for the lady," he mumbled as he dropped the comb onto my hands and turned around so that I could comb his hair._

_I always wondered how his purple hair felt like and as soon as I ran my hands down his purple hair, I was taken back. It felt like velvet, silk and cherry blossom petals all at one. I never wondered how soft his hair was and the comb ran down smoothly like it was combing at spun gold. I eventually stopped combing and he turned to me. _

"_Are you done?" He asked. _

"_Stay still, I'm not done yet." I said as I reached up and smoothed his hair. He sat still like an obedient dog. I couldn't stop touching his hair, it was too soft and it ran through my fingers like the gentlest flowing water. _

"_Rima Chan," Nagihiko said with a chuckle. "It seems that you like my hair."_

_I stopped smoothing and he turned around. "Your hair is so soft," I commented and started playing with a lock of his shiny indigo hair. _

"_Same with your hair." He said smiling._

_I rolled my eyes. "My hair is a pain. It's a wonder how it seems to listen to you."_

_He started to laugh._

"_No, Lady Rima Chan. Your hair is beautiful." I felt my face getting hot and I could see him start laughing._

"_Your face is getting red again." He laughed._

_Without thinking, I took a lock of his hair and yanked it, then let go. He flinched at the pain and rubbed his head._

"_Rima Chan, that hurt!" He winced._

"_Serves you right." I said, stubbornly, trying to fit back fits of giggles. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold it in and I started to giggle through my hand. What I didn't realize was that he saw me giggle and used it as his advantage to get back at me. He started to ruffle my hair like Kukai. _

"_Hey! Stop it!" I glared and tried slap his hands away from my messed up hair. When I failed to slap them away, I grabbed the comb and started to rake his hair, hard._

_We were shouting at each other to stop messing up, when the comb snagged on both of our hair, creating a mixture of tangled yellow and purple knot. _

"_Don't move!" Nagihiko said as he tried to untangle the mess._

"_You're making it worse!" I shouted back, wincing at the pain._

"_That's because you're moving too much. If you don't move, it won't hurt." His fingers pulled at a strand which made me wince even more._

"_OW!" I yelped and jumped up, causing the both of us to topple onto the floor. I blinked back tears as the pain from my ankle and the hair, created a throbbing agonizing pain. _

"_This is all your fault!" I yelled at him, tears springing from my eyes._

"_You tugged on my hair!" he yelled back. "Now, don't move anymore. I'm almost done."_

_His fingers pulled on the last knot and we were finally free. _

"_Stupid comb," I muttered as I wiped the tears and kicked it across the floor of my room with my uninjured foot. He started laughing again and I gave him a glare. _

"_Lord Nagihiko." I growled. "Fix my hair."_

"_Alright," He smoothed my hair and turned to me. "Lady Rima Chan, I must go now."_

"_Okay, Lord Nagihiko. But please carry me to the library so that I can read gag manga. And before you carry me there, I must hand your haiku." I smiled and reached over to take my schoolbag that my mom had dropped off last night and took out his haiku. _

"_Thank you, Lady Rima Chan." He bowed and swept me off my feet. Literally!_

_He carried me bridal style to the library and placed me gently on the cushions. He then took out all the gag manga so I didn't have to stand up and knelt down beside me. _

"_If you need anything, ask Nade and Amu Chan. I'll be back after school." He smiled and patted my head. _

_That's when my face inched closer to his and I kissed him on his cheek._

"_Rima Chan," He inched away slowly. "I thought you hated me."_

"_I don't anymore." I smiled._

"_Thanks," He smiled back and stood up, leaving the room. _

_**NAGIHIKO'S POV:**_

_As I shut the door to the library, I thought of how cute she was. The way she turned red in the face when I carried her kept flashing in my mind. _

_I swore that when she kissed me on the cheek, I felt that my heart was fluttering with surprise. I didn't want to leave her side. In fact, I didn't want anything to happen to her. _

_I walked towards the door to Rima Chan's room to retrieve the haiku that she took out of her bag, and slid it open. As soon as I picked up my haiku, I felt another paper sticking out underneath. I quickly flipped my haiku over to find another one, written in neat, small handwriting._

**"_My haiku by: Mashiro Rima_**

_**I was stupid and**_

_**I hope that you would forgive**_

_**Me, Nagihiko"**_

_In the middle of the paper was a little message that was written underneath it that said: "I'm really, truly sorry." _

_I stared at the haiku and slowly, a smile spread across my lips. I stuffed the haikus in my bag and walked to the library where I silently slid open a crack. She was giggling silently to herself while flipping the pages of her favorite manga. She looked very cute when she was giggling like that. But soon, I will have to tell her the truth. I silently shut the door and walked to another room where I heard Nade and Amu Chan giggle together._

"_I'm going to school!" I called out._

"_Okay!" Nade called back._

"_Have fun at school!" Amu added, giggling. _

"_Don't forget to take care of Rima Chan." I said and walked out the mansion._

"_I forgive you." I thought to myself as I smiled. _

_**RIMA'S POV:**_

"_Rima!" I looked up to see Aiko and Amu smiling at me._

_I smiled at them._

"_How's your ankle?" Aiko asked. _

"_It's okay." I replied and noticed the two try to fit back giggles._

"_What's so funny?" I asked._

"_What were you two doing in your room?" Aiko giggled._

"_What…do you mean?" I asked with an innocent face. _

"_Amu Chan and I were passing by your room when we heard shouting." Aiko said, smirking and smiling at the same time._

"_A comb got tangled in both of our hair." I replied._

"_Are you sure?" Aiko rose and eyebrow as Amu was giggling._

"_Honest." I answered calmly._

"_In that case, you two sounded like an arguing married couple!" Aiko and Amu burst into laughter._

_I ignored the two of them and went back to reading the Gag manga. _

"_Come on, Rima!" Amu said happily. "Let's do something together!" _

"_Oh no!" Aiko suddenly shouted. "I have dance practice today!"_

"_Then let's watch Aiko dance." I suggested, closing the manga. Amu seemed to like that idea and we both stared at Aiko who seemed to look nervous and sweat dropped._

"_Please?" tears started to well up in my eyes. _

"_Alright, alright! Just don't fake cry in front of me! You're making me feel guilty!" Aiko turned away, blushing._

"_Good job Rima!" Amu laughed. _

_I smiled._

_Aiko showed up in a pale lavender kimono decorated with pink sakura petals, her hair was still the same, but tied a bit higher than usual and instead of a pink sakura hair tie, it was replaced with lavender sakuras. I was seated on a cushion beside Amu as we both watched Aiko dance._

"_Sugoi, Aiko really looks like Nadeshiko." Amu commented._

_I nodded in agreement, although we both knew that Nadeshiko was actually Nagihiko. _

"_Imagine the two of them, dancing?" I asked her._

_Amu stared into space, trying to picture the cousins' dance side by side and started to giggle._

"_That would be cool!" Amu laughed. We started to laugh so loud that the music stopped and Aiko stopped dancing. She gave us a this-is-serious;-you-shouldn't-be-laughing-while-I-am-dancing face. We immediately shut up and our faces got all serious as Aiko started to dance again._

_*************GOTHIC LOLITA************************************_

"_Why does this keep happening?!" I screamed at the tall figure in the distance. "What do you want from me?"_

"_Do you really want to know?" She asked. I nodded._

"_What I want from you, is to go away as far as you can from Nagihiko." She said coldly, a cruel grin spread across her lips._

"_W-Why?" I stuttered._

"_Because without him, he won't become involved. If he does, then he will have to share your fate together." She grinned. _

"_So what do you want me to do?" I gasped._

"_I want you to do the following things for me, so I can complete Yume director's orders. It means that you must not tell anyone on what you are doing." _

"_If I do what you tell me to do, will you not harm any of my friends?" I asked, shaking._

"_It depends whether you help complete the task." She replied with a smirk and disappeared. _

_I opened my eyes to see Nagihiko beside me. I sat up and realized that I'm not in the dancing room anymore. I was in my room, sleeping on my soft bed. _

"_Did school end already?" I asked softly, rubbing my eyes._

"_It ended over an hour ago." He said, smiling. "You were asleep for five hours" _

"_I must have been tired." I mumbled. He chuckled._

_I stared at him and smiled. He had grown up, taller and looked more mature. I never realized how much he had grown. All those years, I thought that he was someone to avoid. But the way I look at him now, shows me something that I was certain of. I loved him._

"_What are you thinking of, Rima Chan?" He asked._

_I shook my head. "I was thinking of my dream." I muttered._

"_At least you were able to sleep well. You were shaking last night." He said with concern._

"_About that…" I trailed off. _

"_Hmm?" he looked at me._

"_I don't know…. I keep having these nightmares and they were all similar." I said in a shaken voice._

"_What were they about?" He asked._

_I didn't answer him. I shouldn't be telling him like Lilith said but I wanted to. Instead, I ended up sobbing again._

_He pulled me into a tight embrace and I kept sobbing, making his uniform wet. He didn't move and all I felt was his hand stroking my hair gently. _

"_Rima Chan," He said softly as he let go of the embrace and brushed the tears from my eyes._

"_Nothing will ever happen to you." He said with a smile._

_His words echoed in my head as I looked at his eyes and he looked back with an encouraging smile before leaning down, his lips touched mine very gently. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Finally it's done! XD**

**Gomen for the delay but this chappie made it up right? 0w0**

**Hmm... as I said on my ther Rimahiko Fanfic (Insane friends, playboys, and a facebook account?!) that my friend was coming over but she never did so I baked some sugar cookies and took the day off as a break. eheh. ^__^;**

**So Gomen about that.**

**Alright... Instead of the Rant, I'm gonna talk about the history of Gothic Lolita and it's origin.**

**Now, I was at school one day, and I suddenly had this idea of a rimahiko. My friend Yaya (that's her nickname) was walking with me to the next class so I said: "Ne, I suddenly have this Idea for a new fanfiction!" **

**She said. "OOh! What is it?"**

**"It's a rimahiko. What happens if Rima wore Gothic clothes everyday and she had this computer buddy to chat with her??"**

**"That sounds mad interesting!"**

**"I'll type a chapter on it and post it up on Facebook." I said.**

**"Sure!"**

**And after school, I opened up a new page in Microsoft word and started typing. Before posting it up, I wanted my friend's opinion on it so I post it up on facebook. On Saturday, May 9,2009.. I posted the first chapter of Gothic lolita on Facebook.**

**I got 11 comments from my buddies saying that it's good.**

**The next day, May 10th 2009, I published the first chapter, receiving 7 reviews which was a first because my other two fanfictions didn't have that much.**

**I posted the second chapter after two days.**

**And now I see that we have over a 100 reviews now! YAY! XD**

**I would like to thank all the readers who had made my dream of this fanfiction fufilled! Arigato gozaimasu!!!~**

***throws sugar cookies* ILY YOU ALL!!!~~**

**-Kei Chii~ 0w0**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I will tell you this: I am EXTREMELY sorry for making you wait this loooong! I know it's been over a month since i last updated but I just didn't know how to put this chapter together. Now some people might think: How can the authoress be so evil for making us wait ths loong! or Is the athoress done with this story? Did she discontinue it?!**

**In fact, I did not discontinue but I was being lazy and school starts soon which will lead me to even MORE LONGER delays.**

**SO I'm VERY SORRY! *bows a thousand times then faints***

**For this chapter, I will start something other than answering quesions that you readers waited anxiously for our characters to answer. *disappointed groans from crowd***

**HEY! NO GETTING DISAPPOINTED BECAUSE IT'S SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL AUTUALLY ENJOY! But you will have to wait till the end of this chapter.** **And for this story, It will probably end in about four more chapters. I'm very sorry but it has to end sometime so that I could type my other rimahiko right? :3**

**I also made a blog which i would post up rants of the shugo chara episodes so please check it out in my profile.**

**Anyway.. Enjoy~**

_

* * *

_

I didn't realize what he had done until he pulled away and wrapped me into another tight embrace. I dumbly stayed firm like a doll as if the doll maker just fell in love with his own creation and kissed her lips so that she could turn real. Maybe that's what this is, a doll and the owner. I felt my lips tingle slightly and I felt like I wanted more.

_When Nagihiko and I met each other's eyes, I feverishly pressed my lips to his harder than he did to me. It wasn't very long before I noticed what I had done and pulled away quickly. _

"_S-sorry," I mumbled and he laughed._

"_It's okay, Rima Chan. Although you might have gone a bit too far." _

"_I went overboard." I muttered and he laughed again._

"_Well, we shouldn't do it too often." He said._

_I nodded. Kissing was the last thing that I had in my mind. Now why is it pushing itself to the front of my head? I'm going to high school next year! I better watch out for my mood now._

"_Alright Rima Chan, I have to do my homework. I'll be back later." He patted my head._

_I couldn't help but smile at him as he left the room, leaving me alone. _

_I didn't care being left alone. The crying had worn me out so much that I plopped sideways on my bed, curled up into a ball or at least attempted to since I had broken my ankle and fell asleep again._

_*************GOTHIC LOLITA*************************************_

"_Did you think about it, Mashiro Rima?" Lilith's voice echoed from the empty world surrounding me. _

"_Yes" I muttered._

_Lilith appeared in front of me, staring at me boringly and examined her long fingernails again. _

"_Does Mashiro Rima accept?" She inched her face closer to mine._

_I didn't move. Instead, I took a deep breath before speaking._

"_For my friends and family, Yes." I replied._

"_You do realize that you could be the one getting hurt? Will you accept the pain?" Lilith asked again._

_I felt myself shudder in fear as I nodded._

"_Very well. I'll tell you what to do. You must finish all the missions I assign you and in return, I will give you rewards. But you must never tell anyone about it." She spoke and disappeared. _

_THAT NIGHT: _

"_Rima Chan, are you sure that you want to sleep?" I nodded and faked a yawn. _

"_Alright then, good night Rima Chan." He smiled as I headed to my room and shut the door. _

_Although I wasn't sleepy, I had to sleep. It was the only way to talk to Lilith. I closed my eyes as soon as I tucked myself in bed and waited. _

"_Waiting for me?" _

_I opened my eyes to see Lilith standing over the bed. _

"_You foolish girl, you don't need to sleep to see me. Although it is pretty fun tormenting your mind, I'm sure that you can't handle re-dreaming of the same accident over and over again." She laughed._

_I widened my eyes in shock. Torment? All of the dreams that I had about Nagihiko dying of a car accident was all Lilith's way of tormenting me?!_

_Lilith ignored me as she inched her face closer to mine again._

"_Listen Mashiro Rima, in your schoolbag holds a special stone. That stone allows you to wield special power. At exactly 11 pm, you will be able to transform into something that you won't know. Use it to complete your missions and don't let anyone know about it." Lilith pointed to my bag. I nodded. _

"_Well, it's almost eleven. Let's see if you could complete the first mission." She examined the time of the wall clock as I limped my way to my bag. _

_True to her word, I felt a bulge of my bag pocket as if a stone really was in there. With shaking hands, I reached in the pocket and took out a beautiful, shining stone. It was a sparkling red, crimson color with silver that looked as if it was tied to the top of the stone like a birthday present. I admired the stone's beauty until it started to glow into an amethyst-crimson color that completely surrounded me as if I was undergoing a character transformation._

_Power surged through my body in a weird way as I opened my eyes to see Lilith smirking at me. What just happened?_

_Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. _

"_Rima?" I heard Amu call. _

_OH NO! If Amu finds out that I'm not sleeping, then who knows what she would do? And worse, what happens if she catches me in this transformation? I turned to Lilith and saw her jump out the window and climb on top of the Fujisaki rooftop. I have no choice but to follow her out the window than to have my new secret revealed. So I did what I never thought I would do: I jumped out the window and reached for the ledge of the rooftop where I was able to grab._

_With a swing and a leap, I was able to jump on top of the rooftop and trail behind Lilith who was smiling to herself as she closed her eyes and reopen them._

"_Rima?" I could hear Amu open the door. "Oh, you're asleep." _

_Then I heard the door close._

"_H-How did you…" I trailed off._

"_My special ability allows me to manifest, read minds and go through dreams and change them. That's why I was called the witch when I was young. Everyone feared me because of the ability and parents tried to protect their precious children." Lilith replied and pointed at the window we jumped from before. "I created an alternate you so that your so-called friends won't realize that you're with me." _

_I poked my head inside the window where I saw a small girl with curly, blond hair sleeping soundly. It felt strange to see myself even though it's a fake. Is this how it looks like when my friends see me?_

"_Geez, you think too much. It's overcrowding my mind," Lilith spoke up, rubbing her forehead._

_I turned my head to her._

"_Well, aren't we going to start?" She nodded._

"_Follow me Rima." She grinned and jumped down the rooftop._

"_But I can't-"I exclaimed but stopped and let out a groan as I walked to the edge of the rooftop._

_Lilith had disappeared into the trees and left no trace of her appearance. But somehow, I felt something trigger my mind like a navigator and I automatically leapt down the rooftop, landing on my feet and started to run as fast as I can into the forest of trees. _

_Surrounded completely by an endless forest of trees the moonlight seemed to seep through, making little cracks of light as I found myself stopping in front of a creek with a fallen tree as a bridge and Lilith standing on the middle of the bridge motioning me to come closer. _

_I walked to her until we were standing face to face._

"_Rima," She smiled. "Yume's director will be glad that you joined. Every assignment that you complete from him, you will be rewarded with anything you wish to desire." She pressed her white hand against my cheek. It felt unusually cold and I shivered slightly at her touch._

"_But if you hurt my friends, especially…." I glowered. "Nagihiko, then I will no longer help you with your deal."_

"_Oh?" Lilith raised an eyebrow. "But Yume's director doesn't give the option to quit. He expects all of his workers such as me to be satisfied working for him. Because… his rewards are great." She withdrew her hand, smirking._

"_Look at you, Rima. That stone that I gave you, it's a gift from him and it allows you to do things that you wouldn't normally do. Even your appearance changed. You even grew taller." She stepped behind me and gently put both hands on my shoulders, turning me around to where the creek was. I stared at the creek water in awe as I took in my reflection. _

_I was at least three inches taller than I was before and I was covered in a black Lolita dress full of silky black ribbons and lacy black tights that reached from my feet to the tops of my thighs. On the collar, was another black ribbon with long tails that reached the bottom of my lace edged dress. My hair was still as big, blond, and curly but it strangely felt lighter and it was down in curlier curls. Instead of a hair band, there were two half buns on each side of my hair tied up in small ribbons. (**A/N: check profile pic for it)**_

_I stared at my reflection for some time. Then I turned around and gave Lilith that same exact shocked face. She laughed._

"_You shouldn't stare at yourself so much, Rima. Come, we better get going." She grabbed my hand and we ran again, this time out of the tree forest and into a building. The building had no light, but there were guards patrolling it. When they saw Lilith, they allow us to enter the building and Lilith continuously tugged on my hand through the pitch dark hallways until we stopped at what I thought the top floor. _

"_Director, Mashiro Rima is here." Lilith's voice echoed through the dark walls._

_I heard footsteps heading toward my way. I gripped Lilith's hand even tighter and closed my eyes to avoid seeing the director even though it was dark. _

"_So this is Mashiro Rima." I heard a voice that strangely sounded like someone around my age or even two years older. "Very cute from the transformation of that stone, don't you think?" _

"_Yes," Lilith answered and nudged me with her shoulder slightly._

"_Please open your eyes so that I could see you, Mashiro Rima." The director spoke. I forced myself to open my eyes to see nothing but a dark outline of a shadow._

"_Very pretty eyes you have," He commented. _

"_Are you going to stand there complementing on how I look like or are you going to give me my first mission?" I retorted and rolled my eyes. I didn't care if the director saw me. I wanted to finish it quickly._

"_Very well." Spoke the Director. "The stone that I gave you is a very special stone as Lilith may have told you. It's made of the special gems, minerals and crystals from the finest jewelers in the world. With the transformation, I want you to complete the first mission. You see, this building was abandoned years ago but we use it secretly. _

"_It's as if we never exist." Lilith added, examining her nails._

"_Yes, this building may be huge but there still are secrets to it. There are secret passageways, tunnels, and rooms that we still haven't discovered. I want you to go with Lilith to the room with a glowing blue gem on the doorway and bring back a book with the same gem on the spine." He spoke._

"_Alright." I said and turned to Lilith, taking her hand. "Lead the way." _

_She grinned and we both snaked through the halls together like an endless maze until we stopped in front of the door with the glowing blue gem. I headed towards the door and was about to open the door when I noticed Lilith leaning against the wall and examining her nails boringly again. _

"_Aren't you going in?" I asked._

"_I can't enter there. I'm not allowed to." She replied. _

_I shrugged and opened the door, stepping into a pitch black room and closed the door behind me._

_As soon as I closed the door, there were various faint lights that shone through from the crystals and gems hanging from the walls and oddly, the ceiling. The room was filled from top to bottom with old fashioned book shelves filled with books, and cabinets and tables also decorated the floor. There was a small ladder leading to another level of book shelves and another doorway._

"_So, how is it like in there?" I heard Lilith ask._

"_It's a library." I said slowly._

"_Not much of a big deal but okay." Lilith said. "Use all your abilities to spot the book." _

"_What do you mean by abilities?" I asked curiously. There was no reply._

_Shrugging again, I started by scanning the bookshelves for a book with a blue gem on the spine but there was none to be found. Eventually, I searched the bottom floor and found nothing so I climbed on top of the ladder and searched there too, to find nothing. To my dismay, I went in through the doorway to find an extra shelf lying in the far end, with glowing orbs with different colors. _

_Walking closer, I found the glowing orbs to be gems of different colors glowing from different books. I looked for the book with the glowing blue gem but I can't find it. Sighing in disappointment, I started for the doorway when a strange gust of wind blew from the doorway, blowing my face and stopping abruptly, ending with an audible BANG!_

_Quickly, I turned back around to see a fallen book with a glowing blue gem on the spine casting a small blue light against the marble floor. Startled but relieved that it was only a book, I picked up the book and walked out of the open room, downstairs and past the bare, dusty tables when something hit the corner of my eye. _

_The table laid a familiar looking book and I settled to a chair and laid the glowing orb book down. The book was an old journal that had a familiar feeling to it although I never saw it before. Why would it give off such a familiar feeling?_

_I opened the book to find the words "My diary" across the first page. Curiously, I flipped to the first page._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was another horrible day at school when my classmates decided to burn my arm with a lighter for "cursing a boy". I had barely talked that day, and tried to withdraw my arm. I even screamed to leave me alone but they never did. When the teacher left to help a fallen student, the girls and boys crowded around my desk telling me that I should be punished for doing such things a witch would do. In fact, one of the girls had brought to class a lighter from her smoking dad that she stole to avoid him to stop smoking and decided to burn me with it. The students snickered and grabbed onto my arm, pinning me against my desk, waving the lighter and moving it closer. I could feel the hot heat against my skin as they inched the lighter closer when the teacher let out a scream when she entered inside. Then she called the headmaster and I got called home._

_I guess no one understands that I try not to use my horrible ability. _

_My eyes widened as I flipped to the next page which was covered in words that seemed deformed a bit._

_Dear Diary,_

_I guess that you were the only thing dear to me that we are what they call friends. I could pour everything from my heart without you having to hurt me or argue. As you can see from my messed up handwriting, I got beat up again. This time by two sempais who were two grades ahead of me. I was happening to walk around the empty halls because school was over and I had hid to prevent the classmates beating me up every time I walked out with them….. and these two sempais stood in front of the doorway asking me where I was going. I told them that I was going home and they smirked at me. Of course I knew what they were going to do as I wove between them and ran out of the school as fast as I can to my home. But before I could make it home, they grabbed me by the collar and beat me up. The beatings hurt but my mother was outside and screamed at the sempais. They ended up running away, but I made them make sure that they won't hurt me anymore. Mother told me not to do it, but it was already made anyway._

_I flipped through the pages again to find the last entry written in the diary._

_Dear diary,_

_I don't think that I can take it anymore. Mother had died from trying to protect me and I blame myself for her death. I'm moving to America to live there safely with a man who claims to be my uncle and we would live together. By now, I had learned to control my power and tried my best to avoid all mothers, children and students. They had treated me horribly in the past. If I tried to play with them, the mothers would take their children away, or the students would run away from me. If they passed by me, they would make faces and scream "Witch" at me. Some beat me up; others try to make my life miserable. I'm sure that this will be the last time I will be writing in you. I'm sure that if my life is just as horrible in America than here, I would end my life. No one would care if I never existed anyway. So Farewell._

_-Lilith~_

_I closed the book and stared at the old cover, shocked about everything that I read. After five minutes, I pushed my thoughts away and took the book, opening the door and closing it behind me then trailing back to the director's room._

"_Congratulations for completing your first mission. Now Lilith will lead you back so you can rest for the next mission. Remember to not let anyone know about our identity." The director spoke. Lilith and I jumped out of the building and ran into the forest once more. _

"_You took a long time to find the book." Lilith spoke. "Was it hard?" I shrugged. We didn't talk anymore after that. Finally, we jumped through the window to find the alternate me disappearing as soon as I entered and my transformation undone. I sank to the floor exhausted, as Lilith helped me into my bed, tucking me in._

"_The transformation takes away a lot of your energy. But you will get used to it." Lilith spoke. I nodded sleepily._

"_I'll see you tomorrow for your next mission. When you wake up, you will get your reward." With that, she jumped out of the window and I fell into a dreamless slumber._

* * *

**A/N: Alright.. even more disappointment: Nagihiko was in this chapter for a blink of an eye.**

**BUT.... The "SOMETHING NEW" is something that you readers could have fun doing! *groans* Rima?**

**Rima: Glad to. *ties me up* WE GET TO TORTURE THE AUTHORESS IN ANY WAY PLANNED! **

**Nagihiko: You could ask any of us to do a truth or dare kind of torture game. **

**Rima: For example: **

**Random reader: I dare Rima to torture the authoress by throwing hmm... bricks at her! XD**

**Rima: *throws bricks at authoress* See? It's easy right?**

**Aiko: But you could ask all of us to do something. Please let it be other people and not just Rima. I want to get at her too! *evil grin* **

**Me: This is not...worth the wait.**

**Aiko and Rima: IT IS!**

**Me: *grumbles***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oh. MY. GAWD. I Haven't updated in like FOREVER! I'm so sorry! **

**Anyway...yea... I DiDN'T ABANDON THIS STORY! I'll explain later on. ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!~**

"_Rima Chan!" The voice had echoed in my ears as it repeatedly cried out my name._

"_Rima Chan! Rima Chan!" The voice was frantic. Slowly, I opened my eyes._

_My vision blurred from the beaming sunlight from my window and while it focused, I can see spots of purple. _

"_Can you hear me, Rima Chan? Are you okay?"_

_I turned my head to the side and sat up, yawning through my hand. _

_Blinking away morning tears, I looked at Nagihiko and smiled. _

"_Ohayo, Nagihiko!" I greeted in a cheerful voice._

"_Good morning," He mumbled without smiling. _

"_What's the matter?" _

"_Rima Chan, are you feeling okay?"_

"_I feel fine." I smiled._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I feel just as alive as ever!" I exclaimed._

"_You don't look okay." He added in a concerned voice._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Rima Chan, You're pale."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're face is pale. It's scaring me, Rima Chan." _

_What?! I tossed aside the bed sheets and got out of bed._

"_Rima Chan… your..." He didn't finish the sentence as he saw me walk over to the mirror where I stood in shock._

_He was right. My light face has begun to turn pale, almost like Lilith's. I stared at my reflection in horror. _

"_Are you sick?" He walked to where I was standing and put his hands on my shoulders. It gave me memories of yesterday's mission when Lilith put her hands on my shoulders to show me how I looked like when I transformed. Except, his hands were warm._

_If he let go of his hands on my shoulders, I was afraid that I might fall over in shock._

"_N-no…" I squeaked. He spun me around to face me, and then he lifted me until he was holding me bridal style to my bed. I felt myself blush as his long violet hair brushed against me while he walked and set me down._

"_W-what was that for?!" I stammered. He sat beside me._

"_Rima Chan," His voice was blunt. "Just what exactly happened to you last night?"_

_DID HE KNOW?!_

_Trying to use my stubborn face, I replied: "What do you mean?"_

"_All of a sudden, you wanted to sleep then your face went pale and now, your injured ankle is miraculously healed?"_

_Although it pained me to see him concerned and worried, I still had to keep my agreement with Lilith a secret. And now that he mentioned it, my ankle did feel better. _

_Who knew that I am now living a double life?_

"_What is it about me that you're concerned about?" I replied coldly._

"_Huh?" He blinked his eyes in confusion with my sudden mood change._

"_Aren't you happy that my ankle is all better?! Aren't you happy that I'm feeling better?!" I snapped. "Aren't you happy that I'm happy?!"_

"_How can I be happy if you're pale? Rima Chan, you look like a ghost! That's what's scaring me! I don't want to lose you, Rima Chan! I LOVE YOU!" He shouted._

_I didn't know what to say or how to reply to his sudden confession. In search of words, I realized his hair flowing as he stood up._

"_Don't go to school today." His voice was sharp and cold, like steel and he walked out of the room without looking at me._

_My heart felt like it turned cold and froze into a lump of ice. Why did I suddenly feel like this? I should have felt relieved but I felt a sense of guilt and sorrow for treating him so coldly. Fighting the urge to spill tears, I got up and left my room silently._

_*******************GOTHIC LOLITA********************************_

_Nagihiko didn't speak all day and his silence made Aiko and Amu feel awkward and confused._

_I silently ate dinner which was satisfying but didn't light up my mood and neither his. _

_When I was done, I stood up._

"_Thanks for the meal." _

_I haven't noticed that Nagihiko had stood up and said thanks in a blunt tone simultaneously. I eyed him in curiosity to find his eyes closed. _

"_I'm going to my room," We said in synch once again before we walked opposite directions to our rooms._

_As I got to my room, I looked at the time. It was barely eight pm. How will I be able to pass the time?_

_I sighed as I looked out of the window from my bed._

…………………_.._

_Time passed slowly…._

_I lay in bed staring boringly to the ceiling, thinking. I thought of what I said to him, of what I saw in Lilith's diary last night, and of everything that I had faced so far. Middle school, Nagihiko, the confusion between Nadeshiko and Aiko, Nagihiko, Amu's return, Nagihiko… _

_Everything was about Nagihiko. His long, silky Violet hair that begs to be run through although he doesn't want it, his battle face expression when he plays bloody Wii games with Aiko, his smile, his blushing face, his slim figure and perfect smooth skin, everything about him. I didn't notice how I had closed my eyes, curled into a ball and drifted off to sleep._

……………………_.._

"_Rima, touch the rock now." A voice instructed me. _

_Gasping, I opened my eyes and sat up. The room was dark and I was tucked into bed. Tossing aside the covers, I silently got up and tiptoed to my bag, taking out the glowing rock and letting the surge of energy cover me. After the transformation, I looked at my bed which already had a sleeping Rima. I pulled the covers up and opened the window, jumping out, and running all the way to Yume._

_Once I got to Yume, I trudged to the director's door for my next mission when I heard a crash and various sounds._

_Without opening the door, I listened to the conversation._

"_LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"_

"_YOU?! I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH IT!"_

"_Shh! We shouldn't be shouting. He might find out."_

"_Well, he's ought to find out about it."_

"_Why did I even join to be part of Yume anyway?"_

"_Stop complaining. It will be rewarding later on."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Before I joined, I had a broken arm and once I completed one of their missions, it was healed the next day. The doctors were astounded." The voice chortled._

"_Ne, speaking of healing…have you heard of what happened to that-"The voice continued her question in a whisper. _

"_Yeah… She's going to find out too. It won't be long. And the other…well, she wanted her wish to come true. That's why she's still-"_

"_Alright... Let's talk later." The other voice interrupted. "We need to finish our mission. Where's the-"_

_I stepped away from the door and continued to walk through the dark, empty halls. What did she mean by wish coming true? It probably isn't about me anyway. I quickly pushed the thoughts away as I stood in front of the big metal door, knocked twice, then entered. _

"_Today's mission is to cut through a forest and jump into the river where you will find a glass orb. The mission is going to be slightly harder than the previous one but I'm sure you will be able to handle it." Yume's director announced. I nodded._

"_Yes and will Lilith be coming?"_

"_Not today. She has…a mission to complete."_

"_I see… How will I know which forest to go through? And won't I freeze in the water?"_

"_Mashiro Rima, You will be surprised at what you can do in your transformation."_

_Once again, total ignorance. _

"_I'll bring your precious orb." I mumbled and proceeded to walk out of the door and out of the building._

_I ran through the very same forest where I had tripped and sprained myself and continued to run until I found myself in the middle of the forest covered in mist._

_Although I couldn't tell where I was, my mind "map" drew me to random directions...Almost like a GPS._

_Turn right. Walk until you see the twisted looking tree. Turn Left. Walk through the two weeping willows. Follow the strange fireflies. _

_The weird directions led me to where I needed to be: the lake. _

_The lake was a wide pool of glowing water that almost seemed magical. Little whispers can be heard and invisible bubbles can be seen floating. Everything was still and all that can be heard was the soft trickle of water. _

_This is stupid. I'm supposed to find a glass orb in a fairytale wonderland? And he calls this harder than the first. Stupid Director. _

_I slowly pulled the dress over my head and jumped into the water. Surprisingly, the water was warm and….shallow. Holding my breath, I plunged into the water and opened my eyes to find nothing but colorful pebbles. Disappointed, I broke the surface in a trail of bubbles and tread the water. _

_Maybe I should look more. My so called abilities had allowed me to hold my breath longer and see clearly underwater as if I could see in air. As I plunged underwater, I felt my hands on the rough colorful beads, looking for a transparent orb and being sure that I'm not stepping on it. _

_But…I couldn't find anything. I can't even feel any spherical shaped orb. Is this even the right place? My mind seems to think so._

"_Rima, get out of the water now." Lilith's voice rang._

"_Why?" My breath came out in bubbles._

"_Just get out of the water before it's too late." _

_I finally obliged as I broke out of the surface again, this time to be greeted by tons of small glowing lights surrounding me. _

"_Get out of the water! Ignore them!" Lilith's voice screamed._

"_But…they…" I trailed off as I stared off at the lights that made up little figures that almost seemed like fairies._

_The little fairies landed on top of my damp hair, some on my bare shoulders, and one sat on my slim, long finger that I held up._

"_Why did you leave me, Rima Chan?" a familiar voice chimed in my ears._

"_Nagihiko?" I looked around but there wasn't anyone. _

"_Rima Chan…Why?"_

"_I can't tell you even if I wanted to!" I choked._

"_Rima Chan… I knew that you were keeping something from me." He appeared in the far end of the lake. _

"_N-Nagihiko?" I tried to cover myself with my fingers, but instead of feeling bare skin, I felt strands of wet dew and silk covering me like an almost transparent dress made from only fairytales. The fairies had left and were flying around in distant circles._

"_I would have forgiven you, if you would tell me." He said smiling, outstretching his hand._

"_I would!" I held my breath and delved down to swim as fast as I could to him. He had his whole body submerged underwater, his violet hair flying out softly, not caring about his clothes. As I swam closer, he started to disappear. _

_Alarmed, my breath went out in bubbles as I swam to the surface, holding my breath and diving again to find him fading away, like dust. _

_Then something slimy wrapped around my leg as it pulled me down to the strange mysterious depths of the glowing pond. _

_It was horrifying. My ability to see underwater was horrifying. The slimy thing belonged to a deadly, beautiful siren. Her image was strikingly horrifying as her grip on my leg. _

"_Don't panic!" Lilith's voice screeched. "And don't lose consciousness!" _

_I tried to listen to her, but the depths that the siren dragged me through were deep and my chest felt like it was going to explode although I still had some oxygen left. _

_I can't hold any longer. _

_I'm not sure if I would be able to survive. I won't be able to apologize to Nagihiko, nor see Lilith again._

_I closed my eyes, getting ready to release the last amount of air I had left but his face kept on flashing in my mind. _

_Nagihiko……I-_

_****************GOTHIC LOLITA***********************************_

_I opened my eyes to find myself out of the pond, choking out water that was residing in my lungs. In my hand was the glass orb. _

_That's funny. I can't remember how I ended up at the shore nor escape from the siren. _

_As I regained my breath, I got up and ran back to Yume. _

………

"_Good work, Mashiro Rima. I will be looking forward to meeting you tomorrow."_

_I turned around, and ran back to the mansion._

………_._

_As I got to the Fujisaki's mansion, I quietly climbed through the window and recognized the sleeping Rima fading away as I undid the transformation, and climb to bed. _

_That's when I realized how Kusu Kusu wasn't out of her egg the entire day. Turning on the light, I found her egg lying on the mini cushion on top of the computer desk._

"_Kusu Kusu" I whispered as I poke her egg._

"_R-Rima…" was her faint reply._

"_KUSU KUSU! What's happening?!" I cried._

"_Kusu Kusu doesn't feel well, Rima…." She crawled out of her egg; her face was just as white as mine. I stared in shock as I scooped her and held her close to my cheek, sobbing._

"_Don't cry, Rima." She smiled and closed her eyes. Her body started to turn transparent until she disappeared. _

"_KUSU KUSU!" I screamed. _

**A/N: Alrighties~ Let's go on the explantion:**

**HAPPY 2010! YAY!~ A YEAR OF ENORMOUS FORTUNATE LUCK HAS ARRIVED!! **

**Again, This is my chapter for the New Year's. **

**And...Gothic Lolita will be extended further so it won't end in three chapters! YIPPEE!!**

**Hmm... Again, I DID NOT ABANDON THE STORY! I just happened to be very busy and didn't get enough computer time in my hands. Also, my guilty Gothic Lolita consciousness kept on bothering me so I ended up typing this chapter with the help of the music in my Ipod.**

**SO.....I think I deserve what I deserve so...**

***Aiko chases me with a paintball gun***

***Nagihiko pats me on the head* (He can't help feeling guilty)**

***Rima Ties me to a chair***

***Lilith throws a rabbid squirrel at me***

***Amu tells Nagihiko to go Nadeshiko Mode and he chases me with a Naginata***

**AND FINALLY....**

***Aiko pushes me down into a pit-less volcano***

**YAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!! **

***dies***

**Aiko and Rima: Aaannndd...O is for on the dark side cause we have Nagi's fresh cookies~ owo**

**Amu: Buy some today and receieve a free picture of Nadeshiko violently slicing a pickle! **

**Lilith: *glances*Mua. ha . ha. she. died.**

**Nagihiko: ^^; waiit...what?! o.o**

**HAPPY 2010~! Be sure to R*R~ LOVE YOU ALL~**


	18. Chapter 18 part one

_I stared into my empty palms, tears falling out of my eyes. This can't be happening… This is all a dream! A nightmare! Once I wake up, Kusu Kusu will be there to smile and I will be glad that she didn't disappear. Wake up Rima! WAKE UP!_

"_Rima!" Amu and Aiko burst into the room. Amu put her arms around me while Aiko put a hand on my shoulder._

"_What happened? Are you hurt?" Amu asked. I continued to sob._

"_She's gone! Kusu Kusu is gone!" I screamed and put my hands on my face. _

"_What?! How?!" Amu exclaimed. _

"_I'll go get Nagi." Aiko stood up. _

"_NO!" I screamed. I can't tell him that Kusu Kusu is gone, that I can no longer character change or transform. My dreams of making everyone laugh are crushed. _

"_We just cannot tell him, he has the right to know everything about you." Aiko cried._

"_N-not now…" I hiccupped. "Not now…"_

"_Then, we should at least owe you a hug and a tuck to bed." Aiko said softly and I nodded, picking myself up slowly and walking to my bed. Amu and Aiko had followed me and helped me to bed. They didn't keep their eyes off of me until I was on my bed, staring back at them. That's when they hugged me and left the room._

"_Aiko?" I mumbled._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Don't tell him yet."_

"_Alright. Sleep well Rima," She said before closing the door behind her. _

_************************GOTHIC LOLITA***************************************_

_I dreamt of Kusu Kusu that night._

_In my dream, she appeared in front of me telling me that I had nothing to worry about because she would come back to me. _

"_How?" I had asked._

"_Do what is right. Kusu Kusu will come back to Rima." She smiled at me._

_I nodded and wiped the fresh tears in my eyes as Kusu Kusu started to disappear and Lilith appeared._

"_I'm sorry about what happened to her" she said slowly._

"_It's okay," I had replied. "I'm going to Yume early today."_

"_I'll see you in the morning, Rima." She said as she disappeared and I woke up, getting out of bed silently as I walked out of the room, to be greeted by Nagihiko's charas._

"_Yo! Good morning! Where's Kusu Kusu?" Rhythm asked._

"_She hasn't been out all day yesterday," Temari added in a concerned tone._

"_She went back home." I lied. "She said that she needed some time alone."_

_What a stupid lie. I just wish that I could tell them the truth. I hate to keep so many secrets._

_I walked to the dining room where Nagihiko, Amu, and Aiko were seated, eating breakfast._

"_Good morning," I mumbled and sat beside Nagihiko._

"_Good morning," the rest replied blankly._

"_Rima! Your face! What's wrong? Are you sick?" Aiko exclaimed, causing Nagihiko to glance over and look at my face. I was careful not to look at his concerned eyes. _

"_I'm fine." I smiled at her to let her know that I'm well. It's just a pale face. It's not I'm sick or anything… right?_

……………………_.._

_Nagihiko left to school so I was left in his mansion with his cousin and my best friend. Amu and Aiko insisted that I should do something so I had told them that I would take a long walk outside. They agreed and I ended up going to Yume._

_I clutched the magic rock in my hand as I slowly walked to Yume's building. The entrance was guarded by security guards._

"_I'm sorry little girl, but this building is not for you to go inside."_

"_I'm not little, and I need to go in." I replied._

"_You must leave!" The guard grabbed me by the arm and started to push me._

"_NO! LET ME THROUGH!" I screamed._

"_YOUNG LADY! YOU MUST LEAVE! WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?" the other guard shouted._

"_LET ME THROUGH!" I blinked back tears as I was being roughly pushed by the guards. I must resist… I need to see Lilith. Lilith, where are you?_

"_What are you doing to her?!" someone had shouted._

"_This girl is trying to get into the building" the guard had replied._

"_Release her, she's someone special." _

_The guards let go of their grip on my thin arms as I entered the building. I didn't bother to turn around and see who spoke the guards into releasing me._

_Although the weather was sunny, the building remained dark. Since the room was pitch-dark, I must have tripped over and ran into a wall a couple of times. After stumbling and bruising my knees, I managed to find the director's room._

"_Mashiro Rima, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here, this time of day?" _

"_Where's Lilith?" I asked, shivering from the cold air that rushed through. _

"_I believe that she is in the forest, behind this building. Do you want to see her?"_

"_Yes." I tried to keep my voice from trembling._

"_I'll transport you to her. Hold the rock in your hand and focus on the person you want to see."_

_I took out the stone, held it in my hand, and closed my eyes. _

_Lilith… I want to see Lilith. _

_A rush of wind blew my face and when it subsided, I opened my eyes to see Lilith staring at me. Losing my balance, I stumbled over a trunk of a fallen tree._

"_Rima!" Lilith helped me up._

"_Where am I?" I asked with dazed eyes. _

"_Dream forest." Lilith replied. "The same exact place where you went yesterday for your mission."_

"_Oh." The mentioning of the forest had led me to a flashback of what happened: The siren's piercing yellow eyes, her slimy tail wrapping around my leg and dragging me down, the fairies, and Nagihiko in the distance. _

"_You nearly drowned that day," She said, her voice quivering. "If it wasn't for…"_

"_For…?" I repeated. "Someone had saved me, right?"_

"_Yes." Lilith brushed the tears from her eyes. "And Yume must have been making you worn out. You're turning pale. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to join."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can't tell you. I'm forbidden to. My only job is to recruit and help them. My job is to help you, Rima. I wish I didn't ask you, but I couldn't help myself." _

"_Lilith,"_

"_Rima, I'm sorry about yesterday. I tried to help you. You heard me warn you, didn't I?" Flashbacks of the fairies and Lilith screaming at me to get away from them ran through my head._

"_You mean the fairies?"_

"_Yes." She nodded. "They are yume no yosei, the dream fairies. They may seem harmless but their playful and pure nature is what makes them harmful."_

"_Harmful as in?"_

"_They have the ability to see through your dreams, take them away and project them visually to lead them into their trap. It works through physical contact between them and a human."_

"_Then…"_

"_That's right. They projected your friend. Nagihiko, was it?" I nodded and Lilith looked at me with a sad face, the tears flowing down her white face. _

"_Don't cry… Lilith." I held her hand._

"_How can you say that when I regret the day I even met you?! Because of me, you joined Yume because I blackmailed you. Because of me, you forcefully went to these missions. Because of me, you lost your…" She stopped when I wrapped my arms around her. All the things that she had wrote in her diary that I read three days ago had showed me how much she had suffered._

"_I don't regret it." I said softly. "You have a friend now, right?" _

"_W-what do you mean?" she sounded a taken back. "Y-you r-read it, didn't you?" The entire time, I had forgotten that Lilith can read minds._

"_Lilith…"_

"_W-when did you read it? W-where d-did you find it?" I released my arms that no longer held Lilith and dropped them._

'_In the library. My very first day. I had no intentions of reading it. Honest. But something about it drew to me. Lilith, I felt your pain, your suffering.' I had said in my mind._

"_But w-why would you read it?! It's a very bad memory! Can't you understand that it shouldn't be read by others?!"_

_I don't know what to say. I really didn't. Being yelled at Lilith was like being yelled by Nagihiko. _

'_I'm sorry, Lilith.' I thought sadly. _

"_Sorry? Sorry doesn't make up my past, Rima!" She half sobbed -screamed and ran off._

_Unable to say anything, I wished the rock back to the Fujisaki's mansion._

_When I went to the mansion, I refused to play with Amu and Aiko. I refused to eat the cookies that they made. When Nagihiko came home, he stayed secluded in his room until dinner and dancing practice. Only once he came in my room to ask how I was doing, but I didn't reply and stared at him with an emotionless face. I had realized how my condition was affecting everyone and I sat on the soft bed, curled into a ball and cried silently for a long time. _

_My dreams of making everyone laugh had shattered. I will never make anyone laugh again, laughing is now useless. How stupid for me to be living like this. What happened to my life?_

_My vast world became a little one and I'm constantly alone in the darkness, miserable. _

_Why, Rima? _

_All the happiness has faded away entirely. It makes me want to disappear forever._

_I fell into an unconscious and dreamless sleep, trying to get enough energy for the next mission. By the time I woke up, it was one-minute to eleven so I quickly pushed aside the covers and transformed. _

_AT YUME:_

"_Today's mission will be a easier task for you." Announced the director._

"_What is it?"_

"_I want you to get me a book for me." _

"_Another book?"_

"_Yes, this book has the special power to transport people into the story. The only way to go out of the book is to complete the story."_

"_Sure. I'll get your stupid book." I retorted and headed to the library._

_At the library:_

_So, all I have to get is a book? It sounds simple. Then again, the last mission was promised easy and it DEFINITELY wasn't. I wonder what it would lead me into. The only relief I have to my living nightmare are the missions. Certainly they are life-threatening, but it also keeps my mind off of reality with its fantasy-like missions._

_I scanned through the shelves of the second floor to find a pale-blue book with the inscriptions: 'Alice's book' written across the top in gold cursive._

_Maybe I shouldn't open it. It might be faster this way…right? _

_And so, I spun around and headed downstairs when I realize that my feet remained implanted on the floor. Surely, my thin legs refused to move and they felt like heavy bricks. _

_Dammit. The only way is really to go through the book. Taking a breath, I opened the book and became engulfed in a flash of white light. _

_I find myself surrounded in a strange fairy-world covered with flowers, tea-cups and trees. The sun was beaming down, casting an unusual rainbow in the sky. _

_As I walked along the yellow path in front of me, I made sure to remember every detail of this. The fantastical land looked amazingly pleasing to the eye. Nothing bad or negative had happened and I was relieved that the director had sent me to a nice place. I walked further down of the perfect paradise to hear a soft mew calling up from a tree._

_It sounded like a cat stuck in a tree. I looked up at the tree and see a violet-fur kitten mewing and quivering. _

"_W-wait there!" I shouted and the kitten obeyed. I ran to the tree and swiftly climbed up, managing to rescue the kitten before the branch snapped. The kitten was an angelic creature; its deep yellow eyes had stared at me in curiosity as it lightly pounced on my chest and started to give me kissed on my cheek like a little puppy. Its whiskers tickled my cheek and I started to giggle helplessly. _

"_You must be lost," the kitten shook its head. I was bewildered, by the kitten ACTUALLY understanding what I'm talking about._

"_D-do you have a name?" I managed to stammer and the kitten again shook its head._

"_You look like a friend that I know." I said and the kitten twitched its ears, eager to listen to what I have to say._

"_Well, he has violet hair like the way, you have violet fur, and he has the same golden eyes as you." The kitten nodded and crawled to my lap, purring softly as it allowed me to pet it. The kitten had lush fur, and it was surprisingly very soft. Almost kind of like his hair. _

"_You are a male, right?" The kitten mewed as a response. "Then, I'll call you Nagi."_

_Nagi reached up and started to kiss me again. I giggled some more._

"_We shouldn't be here, we should keep going." I declared as I stood up, Nagi leaping down to the yellow paved road._

_And we both walked together down the paved road. As I walked, I continued to look at the amazing sights surrounding the single road. _

_Then, the road suddenly ends in front of a lake, with a waterfall. In the distance, perched on a single, great rock were a bunch of people that looked like ningyo, or mermaids. They all had long black hair that cascaded down their backs, decorated with ocean sea-shells and creamy pearls. As I watched in awe, Nagi started to mew loudly, causing the mermaids to notice our presence and slide off of their rocks. They disappeared for a while and in a moment, broke the surface and stared up at us with amazing eyes. Their eyes were the colors of nature: Blue, green, even silver for pearls._

_Nagi swished his tail at the water and let the mermaids pet him. Some of them remain staring up at me and I stared back at them. That's when one of them motioned me to jump in the water, which I did and they grabbed my hands with their slimy ones and led me to an underwater castle where I could breathe. They had me sit on a rock, dressing me with beautiful gems and pearls; almost like I'm their mermaid queen._

_When they were done, they led me to the shore and to the other side of the lake where another yellow path continues. I really didn't get the point of the mermaids but I knew that they made me happy. As we walked farther into wonderland, (Or so it may seem) we see a castle in the distance. It is a great big castle that has crystal vines and luminescent lights that glow in various colors under the sunlight. Without thinking, I strolled through the castle and entered inside. The interior was a vast, gold and silver decorated palace with tons of rooms all decorated. Ahead, was the king, three jacks, an ace and the joker but, no queen. _

"_How odd, Nagi." I muttered. Is this some kind of coincidence? Am I dreaming? I pinched myself on the cheek multiple times. However, Nagi mewed happily and dashed to the giggling ace whom had looked a lot like Yaya in some cases, like the same height, same hair color, same eye color… but she had put her hair down and decorated with lots of pink satin-ribbons. Her dress was a rose pale pink sweet-Loli with a big pink bow behind her. _

"_Neko-chan!" She squealed as she bent down and outstretched her hands, letting the Nagi jump and give her loving kisses. _

_The others gave me a warm smile that made my cheeks pink up. _

"_Welcome, Lovely queen. We've been expecting you." Nagihiko-look-alike-jack had bowed on knee in a simple gesture that caused me to blush. _

"_Q-queen?" I managed to squeak._

"_Yes, as you can see… we have all but the queen and we all know that she plays an important role." He gave a wonderful smile as he held my hand and lead me to the king._

_And guess who the king is?_

_Yes, it's Tadase-look-alike. _

"_Finally, after all those years… you have finally come back." The king spoke in a majestic manner. _

_After all those years… what is he talking about?_

"_E-excuse me… are you sure-" Before I had a chance to finish, I was swept up bridal style by Nagihiko-look-alike and was carried to a room on the far right._

"_What are you doing?! Put me down!" I cried, as I struggled in his grip. Still… he didn't release me until we were in a bedroom, with the door closed... and him pinning my wrists against the bed as he stared into my eyes. _

"_We have been waiting for so long." He breathed, as he bent down, pushed aside the hair that was on my face, and pressed his lips on mine. It all happened so quickly… with him kissing me, my eyes were widely opened from shock but soon…I kissed back. He felt like Nagihiko with his soft long, purple hair cascading down his back and his strong hands supporting my face. Gasping for air, I pulled back and he slid beside me, resting his head gently on my chest, listening to my rapid heartbeat._

"_May I ask what your name is?" I panted._

"_Call me whatever you want." Even his voice was so much like his._

"_You don't have a name?"_

"_This world of ours doesn't need a name; only the queen has the authority to give us names."_

"_So, I'm queen?"_

"_Yes. Now, you have fulfilled the last vacant seat for our kingdom and for years, we have been waiting for a new queen."_

"_There was an old queen?" he nodded. "What happened to her?"_

"_She… left us. She had the same golden eyes and the same curly, blond hair. And I loved her so much; more than the king himself." He caressed my face. "You remind me of her."_

_He gave me light, warm kisses that trailed slowly down my neck and before he could continue, I stopped him and sat up._

_"I'm flattered for calling me queen but I have to refuse your offer." I sat up._

_"What do you mean?" he also sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist. _

_"I-I can't stay here! I don't even belong here!" I unwrapped his comforting arms and jumped out of the bed, running to the door. _

_"Wait!" I stopped and turned around, meeting his big, sad eyes._

_"At least stay for a while. It is getting late after all, your highness."_

_I held my breath, thinking for an excuse. After a few seconds, I gave up._

_"Alright," I sighed. "But please do not address me as your queen."_

_"Although it is your command, I cannot address the royal highness by her full name." He swung his legs around the ledge of the bed and stood up._

_"Fine, I'll be your queen for now." I replied stubbornly. _

_"Then, shall we dress you in something more comfortable?" He examined my black clothes. They were sticking to my back from the sweat, and I briskly covered my arms, nodding my head._

_He held a hand and I took it, as he led me to the dressing room._

_When we entered, he kissed my hand and let go; stepping away from me as the maids grabbed hold of my arms and dragged me into the wardrobe. They tore the black fabric of my dress and rapidly dressed me in a silk, pale pink gown. _

_As soon as they finished dressing, I haven't noticed a diamond tiara that they had put on my head when I walked out to meet arms with the Jack. We passed by the King who was petting a big, long haired dog he named Betty. In a hidden room, the Joker had been whispering to a tall midnight haired man who seemed to be the shoemaker. _

"_Nagihiko." He looked at me confused._

"_Your name is Nagihiko from now on." I declared, smiling._

"_It's a beautiful name." He smiled back as he continued to walk._

"_May I ask where you are taking me?"_

"_Please be patient, your majesty." I sighed as he took me to an open balcony on the far end._

_The view is amazing. It is a view of a vast lush forest with a bubbling water fall in the corner. In the far end, was a glowing ocean, and distant tiny lights of many colors brightly decorated the dark forest like Christmas trees. The night sky is covered in dazzling stars which, in the corner of my eye had started to move._

"_OH!" I squeaked in reaction. Nagihiko had followed my gaze at the sky and started to smile._

"_We came just in time."_

"_What do you mean?" My voice was merely a whisper. One by one, the stars started to fall, swirling with the wind in a great silver mass._

"_Tonight is the shooting star shower." He looked at me. "It is to celebrate the return of the queen."_

_I sighed. "I told you…I'm not your-" I was cut off when he spun me around and kissed me passionately, and I forgot what I was saying. Everything around me faded away as I was lost in indulgence. _

_Truly, I knew that I was in love._

**A/N: Finally it's done! UGH. That took a long time, right?**

**Anyway... about this chappie: I felt that the chapter was taking a long time to type so I decided to split it into two parts.**

**Finally we are about to get to the Climax of the story after the next part! **

**Why?**

**Because We haven't seen enough action for a while, ne?**

**And is it just me or does the Chapter feel a bit rushed? If it does, I'm very sorry. I haven't typed fanfiction in a while so I go back and forth with my ideas. And the weird storybook mission was what I got from watching Alice in Wonderland. Of course, it's a bit different than the real thing and it feels more of a cross between the wizard of Oz and Neverland. LOL.**

**Oh, and Rima Can't spell has actually finished! NOOOOO! I loved it so much that I didn't want it to end...but stories must have a ending some time, right? Good Job Kimi-chan~**

**I have been thinking of typing another fanfiction but it's still being considered since I'm always busy. **

**My next update would be IFPFA so please look forward to it! **

**SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!**

**P.S: I'm especially sorry to all my facebook friends for waiting so long! I love you! Don't hate me!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Keii-Chii~**

**P.S.S: SHUGO CHARA PARTY ENDED?!!! DAMN SATELIGHT! *shots***


	19. Chapter 19 part two

_I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring up at the creamy ceiling. I shut my eyes again as I tossed over to my right and reopened them. _

_The sunlight peered through the glass windows, gently reflecting tiny crystal shadows and onto the bare chest of my servant. He was facing the window; a gazing expression was drawn carefully on his face as he looked out. The crystals on his chest danced as he shifted his golden eyes at me, his soft lips curving up to a gentle smile._

_"You have awoken." _

_"I have." I sat up and pushed the covers away, letting my small legs free as I swung them over and stepped out; gliding to his side and hugging him from his waist. He wrapped an arm around mine as he spun me so that my head was on his chest and he buried his in my thick hair, inhaling my scent. _

_"The weather is very nice today." _

_"Indeed," He gently lifted my chin and gave me another melting kiss._

_*****************************GOTHIC LOLITA**************************************_

_My servant led me to the dining room where an enormous table can sit every member of the castle. In the corner, the ace was crouching down, petting Nagi as he lapped up the creamy milk._

_"Nice, Neko-Chan." She cooed in a soft voice._

_"Ace, we should get seated! The queen is here!" A jack with golden glasses and green hair knelt down, bowing his head. I slowly approached him, outstretching my hand._

_"Thank you," I smiled. The jack took my hand and kissed it. _

_"Long live the queen," He whispered, returning the smile. He then, stood up and walked to put an arm around the ace's waist as he led her to the table._

_The members were all seated, including a servant who was a tall woman with long blonde hair tied into two braids. She blushed as she glanced over to another jack with sandy brown hair and deep green eyes that shone like Peridots. He quickly adverted his eyes to match her bright purple ones and she couldn't help but smile at him._

_The joker seemed to turn her head to the king then to the shoemaker who was smiling with a smug grin. I sat beside the king and my servant who had leaned down and whispered into my ear: "Give them names, your highness…then call for breakfast."_

_I nodded as I slowly stood up and announced in my commanding voice:_

_"I am aware that it is the queen's duty to give my beloved subjects names, which I'm sure that the previous queen hasn't given…" Everyone looked down, mumbling something under their breaths. Even my servant started to mumble the same thing. _

_"S-so, as your queen, I will give you all names." The low mumblings reduced to a hush as pairs of different eyes shone brightly at me. Only my servant smiled with satisfaction. _

_"The ace," She stood up as soon as I called her name._

_"Y-yes?" She asked eagerly. _

_"From this day, you shall be Yaya."_

_"Yaya," she repeated, and then let out a bright smile. "Yaya loves it! Yaya thanks the queen many times!" She bowed and sat down._

_"Next, is the King." The thin, blond man stood up, his white cape made a tiny fluttering noise. "This queen declares your name to be Tadase." _

_One-By-One, I gave all the members their names that corresponded to the names in my other life. Everyone sat down with much joy and satisfaction as I announced:_

_"I'm sure that you all love your names and now that it's done, let's all eat!" _

_Like it was on cue, the chefs rushed with their silver carts to the dining table where they laid the heavy trays filled with wondrous dishes that were sure to make my mouth water. _

_It felt like heaven, every dish that was laid out were delicacies that only royalty may ever eat. Although I am not royalty, they assume that I am their queen so why should I let the delicious food go to waste?_

_…………………………_

_"Nagihiko?"_

_"Yes, your highness?"_

_"Can you tell me about the previous queen?"_

_"It's rather a sad story,"_

_"Can you please tell me anyway?"_

_We were strolling through the rose garden when I asked this question and without letting out a reply, he took my hand and took me to a patio where a marble dome lay. He urged me to sit and I obeyed, him sitting next to me on the hard surface. The marble dome had pillars supporting the roof and strings of rose thorns wrapped around the ivory pillars, several buds were blooming into crimson roses._

_"There were two queens that I recall," He said slowly. "One of them was the discoverer of this land. She is the creator of this world."_

_"Do you know who she is?"_

_"No. I never even met her. She created me but I never saw her."_

_"Please tell me more." I urged her. _

_"Forgive me, but it's still a bit fuzzy. However, I do know more about the other queen."_

_"Tell me about her then."_

_"Very well…" He paused for a moment; his face seeming to generate the memories of what had happened before I came. After a few seconds of silent recollection, he began._

_"The queen appeared before us like you did a day ago. She had brought along a baby phoenix she named Igan, just as your highness had brought along a kitten."_

_"Did she have a name?"_

_"Yes, her highness' name is Amir. Her appearance resembles your highness, and she grew up to be a very beautiful queen…as if she was destined to become part of this story."_

_"And then what happened?"_

_"Three years later, she told me that she needed to do some research and stayed isolated in her room for many hours without coming out. She would steal away in the night, wrapped in a cloak and secretly escape to somewhere, then come in at dawn and sleep until noon." He lowered his head, violet bangs covered his eyes. "I was very concerned for her and yet she refuses to be taken care of, even when I beg to take care of her. Then one night, before she leapt out of the window…she noticed my presence and she told me that she loved me. I pleaded her to stay but she shook her head and jumped out of the window, and disappeared with her grown phoenix." _

_I took his face with my small hands and lifted his head._

_"I'm very sorry," I replied, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't stand the sight of his angelic face being pulled into a frown and tears stained my cheeks. He blinked his eyes and took my face in his strong hands, wiping my tears away. I choked back a sob and buried my face in his shirt, him whispering comforting words._

_"Don't worry; I love you."_

_"I love you too." I hiccupped. "What about your story? Can you tell me?"_

_"When we get back to the castle," He promised. I nodded my head as he took my hand again and I stood up, walking back to the palace. _

_……………………………_

_"Please tell me," I spoke softly. We were sitting on the ledge of my bed, facing each other._

_"It feels like a memory. I don't exactly know the purpose of my life or why I was created by the first queen. But I do know about the memories of others."_

_"What are they?'_

_"Every member in this castle has a significant other. That's how we were created."_

_"I don't understand…"_

_"Like the King for instance. Although your highness is the queen, it is not necessary for your highness to love him because he already has a significant other. Apparently, he's a bit stuck."_

_"Stuck?"_

_"The shoemaker for instance, he is also in love with the same person."_

_"Do you mean Amu?"_

_"The joker, yes."_

_"So everyone has a significant other?"_

_"Yes, your highness."_

_"So you're my…"_

_"Significant other?" he finished off. "Does it bother your highness?" I shook my head. _

_"I love you more than anyone." I declared and he suddenly pressed his lips against mine roughly. I nearly toppled over as I kissed back with strength that couldn't match his, no matter how much I tried. My heart pounded against my chest like boulders as I fought for breath. My small hands curled and tangled around his violet hair as I tried to keep his face close onto mine. _

_Nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen next._

_After more kisses, his lips opened and lightly touched my lip with the tip of his tongue and I jumped, pulling away. _

_"Please, I'm not…I can't…" I blushed furiously as he stared at me with a confused expression._

_"I'm sorry, your highness…" He flushed. "I should have controlled myself…"_

_"N-no… It's fine." _

_"Does your highness want to rest?"_

_"A little…" I yawned through my hand._

_"Here, your highness," He stood up, and gently cradled me in his arms as he scooped me up into bridal style and carried me over to my bed._

_"Stay here…" I mumbled as he laid me, pushing the covers over me._

_"I will your highness…" He kissed me on the forehead. "I will always be by your side."_

_I shut my eyes after that and drifted off to sleep._

_………………_

_"Rima-Chan?" A familiar voice rang my ears. "Where is she?" _

_"I-I don't know! I let her out and she hasn't returned!" a frantic female voice told the male._

_"What do you mean she hasn't returned?"_

_"It's all my fault!" The female voice sobbed. "If I haven't let her out…she…"_

_"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" The male exclaimed; the female voice had stopped sobbing. "Something is wrong with her. She hasn't been herself… It's my fault. She must have been hurt and I hurt her even more when I yelled at her."_

_"So…what do we do?"_

_The male voice trembled. "Let's try and go look for her." _

_"Okay, N-" the female voice got cut off as the scene blurred out and it shifted to another. A familiar but foggy outline of a black haired girl was seen, putting a hand on the side of her head. _

_"Where are you?" _

_"Are you there?" There was no reply. Silence filled the forest._

_She opened her eyes, letting the tears run down her white cheek. _

_'Who are you?' My thoughts echoed._

_The girl lifted her head, her red eyes widening. She seemed to look around the forest._

_"Rima? Where are you?"_

_'Who are you?' I repeated. 'How do you know my name?'_

_"Rima, it's me... Li-" Before she could finish, I sat up and opened my eyes; breathing heavily. _

_"Your highness?" My servant rushed to my side as I trembled uncontrollably. _

_"All those people… I know them but I can't remember their names." I shook violently. Something tugged on my memory. That crying girl, she seemed to recognize my voice…Why is she crying anyway?_

_"It's all a dream, your highness… a nightmare." He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me gently back and forth. Somehow, it didn't feel comforting anymore. _

_"Please…" I helplessly pushed his arms away. "Let me go for a walk alone."_

_He seemed to be taken aback at the sudden announcement but nodded his head._

_"Please be careful, your highness." I wiped away the tears and jumped out of bed; slowly trailing my way out of the castle and into the rose garden._

_On the way out of the castle, I overheard a small hushed conversation coming from the back stable. I quietly stepped back and peered through the crack from the door. A female with bubble-gum colored hair with an amethyst and black diamond designed jester hat was seen kissing a tall man with midnight hair. _

_The girl moaned as she grabbed hold of his collar and pulled away. _

_"No more," she breathed. "If the king finds out, we're dead."_

_"That kiddy-king? Does he realize that he is in love with his dog more than you?" His deep voice made the words flow out. _

_"But you know that I love the both of you?"_

_"We can only love a significant other." He sighed. "That means one. I prefer that you choose me." _

_"You know that it doesn't work that way." Her voice was sharp._

_"Excuses, excuses… if you really love kiddy king as much as I do, then why not cut yourself in half?"_

_"Wha- not funny!" She blushed. "I really have to go now."_

_"Okay, I'll see you again tomorrow. The same time, right?"_

_"Of course." He kissed her again, pulling away just enough to see his tongue brush against her cherry lip and made her moan. Seeing that action was enough to make me blush and I furiously turned away from the forbidden couple as I slowly walked out of the castle and to the rose garden._

_I had gone outside just as the sun had finished setting completely and darkness fell over the bright pastel-colored sky. As I strolled through the rose garden, I thought deeply about the dream that I just had. It certainly was no dream… and it felt more than just a déjà vu. Frustrated, I sat down in the dome, trying to force my mind to make pictures of the voices… if not… hear the voices again. They were calling my name… The male voice was sounded like he was looking for me. Then the other female said that she let me go outside. And a blurry outline of a pale girl with black hair and crimson eyes was crying, and trying to send me messages through telepathy?_

_"This is ridiculous." I groaned. "Why can't I remember?" _

_I leaned over to the side and felt sharp pain slash across my cheek. Like an instinct, I jumped up and put a hand over my hot cheek. Staring down at my palm, I see blood drops and instantly, I knew that I was cut by the thorns of a rose. _

_Looking at the blood suddenly tugged my memory. _

_Quick flashes of me running to high-pitched voices that echoed in the air; me tripping over a tree trunk and falling down… me screaming because the thorns clung deeply into my skin; a long haired boy picking out the pricks that dug deeply into my legs and arms… the same boy that carrying me to his home… they were all but a vague memory but it wasn't something that I saw in here. Did I belong here? Or am I from a different world?_

_I need to find out. _

_"Are you lost in thought, little one?" I snapped open my eyes to find a tall woman whose face was concealed through a black hood._

_"Who are you?" I demanded. _

_"My, my…I'm sure that you know who I am, your highness."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I can help you find your way."_

_"I don't believe you." I said suspiciously. _

_The cloaked woman bent down and touched the cheek of where the thorn has scratched me. "You're hurt."_

_"Don't worry about it," I muttered._

_"I studied some remedies that can cure thorn scratches…" She said in a soothing voice. "This scratch can last very long if it's not treated."_

_"Okay," I sighed. If my servant found out, he would start bombarding me with questions again._

_"Excellent! Just wear this and follow me." She reached under her cloak and removed another one in midnight blue. I took the cloak and wrapped myself in it, camouflaging with the night sky. _

_"This way, your highness!" She briskly walked into the garden maze, turning around thousands of times until we were at the center of the maze. The center was marked with a giant statue of a woman made of marble. The statue was excellently made; I could see the details of the woman, gently carved and carefully shaped into a goddess. Because of the heavy dark night that has settled in between, I couldn't tell the face of the woman. _

_Giving up at guessing the identity of the statue, I caught up with the cloaked lady as she touched the hem of the statue's skirt and mumbled a few words. A ground started to shake slightly as the ground beneath the statue formed a secret underground path. _

_"Are you sure…"_

_"Trust me, your highness." The woman under the cloak grabbed onto my hand and dragged me down the secret path. _

_The air grew cold but the woman kept leading me through the pitch-black darkness until a door clicked and blinding light shone in front of my eyes. _

_…………………………………_

_When I opened my eyes, I found myself surrounded by a green meadow; the cloaked lady was by a river, whispering to some creatures that were lingering by. _

_I walked over to her side and crouched beside._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes," I blinked my eyes as I stared at the water. The creatures had noticed my presence and already slipped away._

_"They are water spirits called Mizu-ka." She replied as she treads the water surface with her hand. "I was communicating with them."_

_"How cool," I mumbled in awe._

_"You can too, they can tell many things that come in handy," The woman looked at my eyes and I stared in surprise. Although it was hard to make out her face, she had big eyes made of a deep shade of glowing topaz. _

_"H-how?" I stammered and turned my face back to the water to avoid staring at her. _

_"Hold out your hand. If the spirits touch you, open your mind and let the water travel through your body." I held out my small hand and held my breath as the woman whispered an ancient language that sounded like water pouring from her mouth. _

_It was a while until I felt a little splash under my fingertips and small figures made of water appeared out of the water surface. An aquatic hand gently touched mine and I closed my eyes, letting the little water travel up and around my body; causing my mind to spark. I reopened my eyes and sighed, letting out a rush of foreign words flow out of my mouth in a lowered whisper._

_The spirits spoke back in the same tongue and I nodded as they dived below the water again._

_"How interesting," the cloaked woman observed. "You seem to pick things up quicker than any other person around here." _

_"That's because I'm not from here."_

_"Really?" She stood up and looked around as if she was looking for something. I watched her scan the flower covered meadow._

_"Yes. I had this dream…of a male and female…they sounded worried. The female, she was crying and the male urged her not to worry…"_

_"Go on," She bent down and picked up a pink flower._

_"They sounded so familiar, like I knew who they were and they knew me."_

_"And then what happened?" She was near a tree, standing on her tippy toes as she used a pair of clippers that she pulled out of her cloak to cut a small piece of a branch and dropped both items into a tube._

_"I don't know." I put a hand on my head. "There was another girl, she was really blurry so I couldn't see much but she was calling for me. I thought in my head 'who she was' and she seemed to hear me."_

_"I see… were they from this place?" She pulled out a dropper and squeezed the end so that three drops of a purple liquid plopped into the tube. The branch-flower mixture sizzled and bubbled down to a green colored liquid. "There."_

_"I don't think they were." I shook my head. "It felt like the dreams were trying to tell me something… like I don't belong here." _

_"Hold still… this might sting a bit." She took a clean dropper out of her cloak and squeezed into the tube. Holding the tube with her knees, she took hold of my face with one strong hand and let five small droplets fall to my face. The droplets sizzled on the wound and it slowly evaporated._

_"All better now!" her voice chimed happily._

_"Thanks!" I put a hand on my wound-clear cheek. _

_"You're welcome! About your dream, there is a theory to your description." She turned so that her back was facing me._

_"What is it?"_

_"Perhaps, you forgot the fact that you don't belong in this story." She pulled over her hood and one glance at her made me fall over. "Rima-Chan, you're a lot like me."_

_It's not possible. It isn't possible. _

_As soon as she pulled down her hood, she turned to meet her big golden eyes on mine. A thick mass of curly hair hung down her back and stopped below her waist. _

_"Maybe it's time for me to explain everything so you can go back to your own world." She replied._

_"W-who are you?" I was taken aback at her appearance. _

_Her lips curved up into a smile and the long blond curls blew gently along with the wind. "My name Rima-Chan, is Amir."_

**A/N: And chapter 19 is finally finished! GL's going to progress into the climax in the next chapter! ~**

**I will start off my author's note with a MAJOR thank you to those who stuck to the story so far! I felt that because of my extended uploading, it lost a couple of readers and the chapters get less reviews. (Not that I want them but it strengthens my motives to type faster) *Sprinkles Virtual money because you can use the money to buy a mansion filled with cookies***

**But since, I'm under a huge writer's mode, (Trust me; I'm switching stories back and forth so I'm literally typing both stories at the same time!) This story is going to update a bit faster than before! YAY! **

**My goal for this story is about 25-30 chapters long so please be aware. And don't worry! Rima will have a happy ending! In the meanwhile, you can marvel at how I squeezed a dash of lemon into the story although it was really not intended. And yes, Jack-Look-alike is acting a cross between Ikuto and a very hormonal Romeo than the real Nagihiko, right?**

**Heehee~**

**More truth will be revealed in the next chapter. Hopefully…Rima will get out of this fantasy. And now I shall shut up so that I don't spoil it for you. **

**See you in the next chapter~!**

**-Keii-Chii **

**P.S: For those who are reading IFPFA, it is going to get updated the same time so no need to alternate the stories back and forth! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 last part

_"A-Amir?" I stammered. "Y-you're the previous queen, aren't you?"_

_"Yes," She breathed. "And I want to help you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your dreams, they ARE real. You have been seeing people in your other world that are very dear to you. I too, learned that the hard way."_

_"So, your-" _

_"Yes, we both did not belong in the story and yet we feel that we want to because life in here is perfect."_

_"So, why can't I remember anything of my other world?"_

_"Your other world is the real world of reality. This is an alternate world of fantasy. Since they are the complete opposites of each other, the mind becomes mixed between the alternate world and the real world that eventually, the mind loses everything that deals with reality. That's why I knew that I had to escape." I nodded my head. _

_"Then, how do I get back?"_

_"There is a secret portal that I can create but it takes time. While I do that, you must try to push away all the memories in this world and gradually recover more memories of the real world. The more memories you recover, the more you would understand that you must get out."_

_"How can I recover the memories?"_

_"Your dreams, for example are a connection from this world and the real world. The next thing that you should do is to start detaching yourself to your significant other. Do whatever it takes to detach him away from you. No matter how painful it may seem." The expression on her face seemed pained. _

_"Your significant other, it was hard for him to let you go. He told me that he loved you."_

_"I loved him too, it's been too long." She shook her head. "I finally detached myself to him and I felt that I may never gain his trust ever again. The first queen, she helped me detach him from me and helped me get back home after so many years." _

_"Who is the first queen?" I asked. "Tell me about her."_

_"Her majesty is the creator of this story: the goddess of this enchanted land. She is also a true beauty with power to captivate and create characters just as beautiful as she is."_

_"So she also has a special gift?"_

_"Yes. She created this world when she realized that the real world was slowly killing her."_

_"Please tell me more about her."_

_"No one knows about her true identity. Even if you meet the queen herself, she probably wouldn't know. The only way to find out about her identity is to read her diary but you must get permission from the queen herself. That means that you will need a lot of trust from her."_

_"Lead me to her, then. I want to meet the queen."_

_"I'll send a message to her. In the meanwhile, come back tomorrow night in the same place. I'll wait for you at the statue." I nodded and I walked out of the meadow and up the stairs to find myself back in the middle of the maze of the rose garden. _

_"So I must recover the memories huh," I mumbled to myself as I weaved out of the maze and came across the castle and looked up. A single room was glowing in a deep purple light and I decided to jump into the balcony instead of going in the castle to cause a commotion. Especially if the other members and their significant members use this night to- _

_I pushed away the thoughts as I pulled over my hood and tried to jump up on the balcony. It is no use… it's too high._

_"How am I supposed to climb up?" I thought and my thoughts were interrupted by a soft mewing sound. I looked down and Nagi was looking up at me, curling his thin tail around my legs. _

_"Nagi," I whispered. "Do you know how to-" Wait, a kitten can't help me get up. But it's worth a try._

_"I must be crazy asking you but-"I took a breath."-Do you know how to get up to the balcony?" Nagi twitched his ear before nodding and soon, his body was engulfed in bright light and his body grew bigger; forming from a small kitten into a cat-like beast that is about the size of three jaguars._

_"N-Nagi?" My eyes were big, and I backed away. Nagi was looking at me with big fluid golden orbs. _

_'Master, get on my back' I blinked._

_"Did… you just talk?" The great beast nodded._

_'I am able to talk when I transform. I will be willing to serve you.'_

_"Very well… Please take me to the balcony then." _

_'Please hold on.' I grabbed fistfuls of Nagi's soft hair and held on tightly as Nagi's back legs adjusted in a crouching position to get ready to leap. Then, he ran and lightly jumped into the balcony; careful not to break or damage anything. My head spun as I slid down Nagi and he, again became engulfed in bright light as he shrunk from beast to an adorable cat._

_"Thank you, Nagi." I whispered as the kitten jumped into my arms and gave me kisses._

_I giggled as I crawled into my bed. My servant was already fast asleep; breathing deeply. I admired his angelic face but I knew that I must let him go and I slipped in, pulling the covers over and closing my eyes to let sleep fall over me._

_……………………_

_"We can't find her." A female voice trembled. It sounded higher than the other two voices. _

_"It's been two days," The male voice sighed. "Mrs. Mashiro is getting worried. Nade is trying to calm her down."_

_"Where are you, Rima…?" The higher female voice groaned as she sniffed._

_"Amu-Chan…Please don't cry." The male voice held his breath. He sounded like he was choking back a cry or a sob. _

_"What is she's…kidnapped?"_

_"Kidnapped?" She covered her mouth._

_"I-I mean…" A door burst open._

_"Mrs. Mashiro wants us." Another female said; her voice low. Amu uttered a small sob as footsteps were heard leaving the room and the scene blurred out as another screaming woman voice replaced Amu's sob._

_"HOW CAN YOU LET MY CHILD GO OUT ALONE?!" She screeched._

_"Please, we're trying the best we can." another woman replied calmly. "We can assure you that nothing will happen to her."_

_"SHE COULD GET KIDNAPPED AGAIN!" The screaming woman sobbed loudly. Silence filled the room._

_"Mrs. Mashiro, can you explain?" The male suddenly spoke._

_"Why would a child care?" she said through loud breaths._

_"Mrs. Mashiro," He replied, in a stern voice. "I care for your daughter more than everyone in the world. I love your daughter very much."_

_Everything became abruptly silent. _

_"When my daughter was young…" She began through choking sobs. "She was taken by two men, and neither of us could do anything other than call the police. Luckily… she came home after the incident; the men have been captured and she had returned without any injuries. My husband and I blamed each other for her disappearance, until my Rima had told me how she hated to see me fight and it was true." Her voice quivered. "I'm a horrible mother, a very horrible mother." _

_More sobs filled in the silence._

_"She suffered enough." The male voice pounded his fist against the table. "Once we find her, we will inform you as soon as possible. And Mrs. Mashiro, don't say that you are a horrible mother. You raised her well."_

_Mrs. Mashiro lowered her sobs._

_"I believe…that you are right."_

_"Like I said, we will find your daughter." He said comfortingly. _

_"I hope so," she hiccupped._

_'Mama…' I thought. 'Mama…'_

_"R-Rima?" my mother said in a shocked voice._

_"Mrs. Mashiro, did you say Rima-Chan?" A female voice asked._

_'Mama… I'm okay.' I was relieved to hear the words echo through my head. 'Don't get angry at them. I'll come back,'_

_"H-hurry back Rima."_

_"Mrs. Mashiro, what's wrong? Is Rima-Chan here?"_

_'I will.' _

_"Rima…she talked to me. She's going to return." Hearing the words echo in my head has made me feel enlightened as my dream slowly faded away and I opened my eyes to see my servant's eyes fixed upon mine into a worried expression. _

_"Is your majesty okay?" He brushed away a tear. I stared in shock as I realized that I have been crying in my dream. _

_"Yeah," I got out of bed and walked out._

_"If it pleases your highness, should we go out for a walk in the garden?" My servant walked alongside me._

_"It's fine. Can you escort me to the library today?"_

_"Right this way then." He took my hand and I took it, linking arms as he led me to a giant room filled with vast shelves. Somehow, the view of a library had reminded me of another, a memory of me holding a book with a glowing blue jewel on the spine had flashed before my eyes._

_"Your highness?" I blinked my eyes and I shook my head._

_"Just thinking," I replied, giving him a smile. "Can you excuse me? I want to stay here alone."_

_He let out a slight frown but quickly brightened again as he kissed me on my forehead before he left the library, letting the heavy doors close._

_With my servant out of the way, I examined the shelves until I came across a small picture book. The cover had a moving picture of a young girl with blond curly hair that strangely resembled me._

_"The Birth of Queen Amir." I read, as I flipped open the book. The pages were drawn in a careful pastel and watercolor; almost like a professional artist had drawn it in a very delicate hand._

_"Once upon a time, there lived a king and his subjects. The king and his subjects were only children; so they were raised by mother Edia until they were old enough to do their duties. They grew up listening to the story of a young queen who would one day appear and rule the kingdom." I flipped the page._

_"By the time the young king became the age of 13, mother Edia vanished, never to be seen again. Years passed and the king and the subjects; now as young adults, waited for the mother to return. Pretty soon, the king grew weary of waiting and realized that he didn't need a queen to love; he had fallen in love with the joker. However, neither the king nor the subjects have forgotten about the story mother Edia had told them during their childhood and the king had hoped that someday a queen would appear and take over the throne."_

_"Mother Edia…" I mumbled. Something about her name gave a sense of familiarity to it. Shrugging off the feeling, I continued to read._

_"The King loved flowers; especially roses. He ordered his subjects to create a rose maze and a rose garden next to it. How the subjects toiled through the vast field to fulfill the king's orders! Finally, it was finished but the king wasn't completely satisfied. He called forward the jack and ordered him to plant a special rose seed, the one that would blossom into a rose that would grow taller than him. The jack obeyed as he strolled out to the garden and found a place to grow the magic seed. Looking at the seed, he wished that the queen would return and he gently planted the seed." _

_I stared at the face of my servant roughly drawn in pastels and watercolors and my heart felt as if it sank. _

_'Maybe you never had a significant other… you must have been lonely…' I thought as I turned to the next page. _

_"Every day, the jack had tended the seed wishing that the queen would appear and every day, the rose quickly grew bigger. One day, the jack had set out to the garden, looking up at the huge rose bud that looked like it was going to burst. The Jack watered the rose, wishing for the queen to return. Suddenly, the rose bud started to move and the Jack knew that the rose was going to burst. He backed away and watched in shock as the rose slowly curled down to reveal a woman with long, curly hair the color of sunshine. Her skin was as delicate as a rose petal and her beauty was something that revealed after being contained for so long. Her eyes were closed and she was in fetal position; as if she was born and she fell into the surprised Jack's arms."_

_How odd… Amir was born from a rose? But she told me that she didn't belong here. _

_"The jack carried the woman into a room where she slept for three days until she woke up. The Jack notices the woman and announces that she is the queen that everyone has been waiting for. The beautiful woman was dressed in the finest clothing and ate the finest food of the castle. Her life was in luxury and in happiness. She seemed to take joy in everything; but only one thing captured her eye. She was captivated by the beauty and the rich behavior of the mysterious jack and soon, they both fell in love. The kingdom seemed to be at peace, with the last piece of the puzzle filled up and the mother's words fulfilled. The woman, born from a delicate rose became queen Amir, and so the story continues to the present; where our queen is still living happily with her significant other."_

_I closed the book; my mind curiously forming questions that I would want to ask. Now… it's time to focus on my dreams. _

_The dreams were much clearer now; but the boy was still not revealed. I knew that I could still keep in touch with people that I could choose. If only I knew his name… it might spark my memory._

_I knew that my mother was in my dream and Amu. The other three people weren't as clear; one went by the name of Nade. I know that her name is very familiar to me… why isn't it sparking my mind?_

_Another must be the mother of the two…no… of one. The other…Nade…she's his…cousin? But they look so alike!_

_I spent the remainder of the day in the library, trying to gather as much as information as the day started to grow dark and I slipped upstairs after getting changed into a simple light dress of white and a pink satin sash beneath my (Surprisingly) breasts. _

_"Your highness?" My servant closed the book that he was reading and slid off the bed; I greeted him with a small smile. He wrapped his arms around me as he gave another hug which I felt wasn't making me melt at all._

_"I need to rest." I unwrapped his arms and started for the bed._

_"Maybe your highness needs some tea?" I nodded and he left the room while I sat flat on my bed; my hair spread out like streaks of golden sunshine as I gazed at the ceiling. _

_In a matter of minutes, my servant returned with a tea tray and sat on my bed. I sat up, as I watched him pour a very sweet-smelling tea into two golden cups. The aromatic scent filled the air and I inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent. He handed me the cup and I blew into the cup; a dazzling light pink liquid was sending out little swirls of smoke that strangely resembled hearts. I took a sip; the liquid tasted smooth and creamy. My mind swirled with the sweet taste of the tea that made my tongue numb and I continued to drink until my cup was empty._

_"It's delicious," I said, feeling a bit fuzzy._

_"It's wonderful, isn't it? It's just the perfect tea to relax over with." He mused. I nodded, feeling the warm rush of liquid cover my body entirely._

_"There's no other tea like this in any world except ours." He twiddled the thin glass between his fingers as if he was holding a glass of champagne. I felt myself sway back and forth and proceeded to fall back on my back. What is this feeling inside?_

_"Is your highness alright?" He grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me up._

_"Yes, I'm okay." I giggled as I swayed again and toppled over. My servant got up; placed the tea tray on a nearby table and closed the door._

_"Your highness shouldn't be acting like this." He pleaded as he tried to grab hold of my shoulders to stop me. _

_"Aren't you tired, my significant other?" I laughed. "You should lie down,"_

_I took hold of his hands and tried to stand up. My mind went fuzzy as I wobbled to the other side; tripping over a book that we both didn't notice and I fell, screaming._

_I didn't hit the floor; my servant had caught me just in time and pulled me up. _

_"What is wrong, your highness? Is it the tea?" His eyes became big with worry._

_"Delicious tea!" I laughed. The feeling started to trail from my mind throughout my body. "Come here, my servant!" _

_I stood as my servant stood cautiously next to me, watching carefully at my motions. I walked normally, although my mind wasn't listening to me. Pretty soon, my body slowly grew numb and I fell over, accidently kissing my servant. My servant fell at the edge of my bed, his violet hair falling over his shoulders as he pulled away three inches away from my face._

_"Your highness, I-I'm…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips feverishly against his. The fuzzy feeling made my numb hands feel as if I was touching satin and I wanted more._

_His mouth felt like silk under my sensitive lips as he kissed back, his sweet breath exhaling against my lips. Loving the wonderful sensation, I ran my hands up and down his neck; cooling my suddenly heated hands. His lips lingered on my lips, being cautious. But I didn't care. I kissed him with much force that he seemed to understand my message. Like the shoemaker, his tongue started to graze over my lips and I obliged, opening my mouth as his tongue explored mine. His delicate hands were twisting into my curly hair; holding onto my face securely. My heart thumped in my ears as I devoured his kisses. _

_I'm melting again. _

_After a while, I released my hands that were twisted into his hair and he pulled away; my head spinning. _

_The world kept spinning round and round until I was being pulled into darkness._

_……………………_

_"I don't understand," The male voice sighed._

_"If she had disappeared, where would she have gone to?" The other female asked. _

_"Maybe she really is-" Amu started._

_"SHE WON'T BE. Mrs. Mashiro insisted that she would come back. So there's no need to call the police now."_

_"But it's strange. If it really was Rima that had talked to her, how come we didn't hear it?"_

_"I don't know. There must be some explanation…"_

_"I hope Rima-Chan's alright. I miss her very much."_

_"Aww… my beloved cousin is finally growing up!"_

_"Shut up." I couldn't help but giggle at the scene. My voice rang like little silver bells, the sound were silver tinkling laughs that chimed uncontrollably._

_"Did you hear something?" _

_"Yeah."_

_"I heard it too."_

_"What is it?" The heads searched all over the room. _

_"Sounds like… someone laughing. Could it be…"_

_"So…"_

_"Rima's here?!" Amu's voice rang out._

_"That can't be."_

_"Rima?" I stopped laughing. The voices waited in silence for my response._

_"Must be hearing things." The female mumbled. "Stupid wind."_

_"Yeah…" Amu sighed in disappointment._

_"She'll come back. Let's all get some sleep." The male decided and the others nodded in agreement._

_The dream faded away as if it never happened and I woke up, dazed. I had opened my eyes in the middle of the night, since the room was dark; it was hard to make out anything. The only I had was the full moon that shone brightly out the balcony. My servant had been sleeping beside me, his face ever so close; his warm breath blowing on my face. I sat up slowly, wiping my eyes and slipping out of bed realizing how the sash to my dress had come undone and my lips were swollen. The thing is, I couldn't remember what had happened. Shivering from the cold, I quickly grabbed my midnight cloak and jumped out of the balcony; sprinting into the rose garden and through the maze._

_"Welcome back," a familiar voice greeted me._

_"Hello, Queen Amir."_

_"I hope that you recovered more memories?"_

_"I have. And I also did some research..."_

_"Oh? I'm very curious to hear of what you had found out."_

_"I have a lot of questions that I want to ask, actually."_

_"Then. Shall we go in and talk about it?" She gestured outwards, showing me the stairway that had opened up._

_I nodded and started downstairs, with Amir following me._

_"I have done some research…a picture book…" I started, while traveling down._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. It's about the queen. The book refers to you, actually."_

_"That book… what have you figured out?"_

_"It says that the Jack had found you in a rose. Is that true?" She stopped and I turned around to face her._

_"Yes, it's true." She whispered. "It was strange for me to be in there."_

_"Really? What happened?" _

_"I don't remember. I was only your age when I was trapped. I grew so sleepy so I slept. The odd thing was that I never woke up nor I never knew that I was asleep. It must have been years." She put a hand on her head; her face cast fiery shadows that danced up and down in wisps from the torch she held. "My lover, he told me that I was from that rose."_

_"Why were you asleep in there?" _

_"Who knows? That will be something that I won't be able to figure out."_

_"I see," We continued to walk until we entered through a bright door. Instead of finding myself in the meadow like I had expected, I was now standing in front of a traditional Japanese house._

_The house roof was thatched with thousands if not; millions of turquoise colored slabs of emerald and the walls were made of pure ivory. Tiny chrome chimes whistled tiny bell sounds as it gently swayed back and forth. _

_"Rima-Chan," Amir motioned me to go inside the beautiful house. I obeyed as I entered the house; and knelt down on the Tatami floor. A woman was seated in front of me, her back turned as she seemed to be putting on makeup. Her pale blond hair was cascading down her shoulders, meeting up in ringlets. _

_"Queen Rima has arrived, your highness." Amir bowed._

_"Welcome," The woman in front of me turned her head to greet me. My eyes widened as I took in her appearance._

_She really is beautiful as Amir had described. Her eyes were of water; it met up with the lighting of the sun and glowed blue. She is wearing a dress that seemed to be from a foreign country: a large dress of light purple with a corset tied around the waist with matching silk strings in a darker shade of purple. _

_'Like a princess from a fairytale' was the closest that I could relate to._

_"Y-you must be the first queen." I stammered._

_"Yes," she curved her painted pink lips into a delicate smile. "Queen Amir has been talking all about you; you really do look like her. Come here." I stood up, walking forward slowly until I was near her and sat down again. She put a hand to my head and closed her eyes._

_"You must have had a hard time." She replied when she opened her eyes, revealing the deep blue orbs. I nodded, unable to speak._

_"So, tell me how my children are."_

_"Your children?" I whispered._

_"Your servants, followers… I had created them."_

_"She has found a significant other." Amir knelt by her side, whispering the words loud enough so that I could hear and I found myself start to blush._

_"Ah, He has a way of expressing his love for the queens." She smiled. "They must have grown a lot."_

_"H-how do you know?"_

_"The queen knows many things, for she is wise." Amir spoke and the queen nodded her head in response._

_"Well then, queen Rima." The queen slowly rose. "Shall we go for a walk?"_

_………………_

_The garden that the queen had behind her home was a forest of cherry blossom trees; all light pink from the flowers. After walking for quite some time through the forest, we sat down on a wooden bench underneath the trees._

_"Queen Rima," _

_"Yes?"_

_"Perhaps, I should tell you my story." I nodded. Like my servant, she closed her eyes and searched through her memories. After a moment, she reopened her eyes and began to tell her story._

_"I was born in London, in the year 1800. Although born in London, I was raised in New York. My family is the owner to a very wide-known trading and marketing business. It grew very successful that it had later spread through parts of Asia, Europe and Africa. When my father was out seeking to spread the business, I was given an option to travel alongside with him. And so, I followed him to different parts of the vast world; learning fifteen languages in the process. He told me that I would soon be the heir to the family fortune but if all else failed; it would go to my sister. During my voyages, I would record my trips in a diary…" She smiled._

_"Then what happened?" I asked; eager to what she had to say. _

_"I traveled to Japan and found that I really loved the country. Meanwhile, my father received news that my mother and sister had died from cancer. But in order to keep the fortune, he had to marry another woman. He married a rich woman whom was also an heir to a clan. I expected my new mother to love me like my real mother. However, my new mother knew that I would be the next heir to the giant fortune and so she had secretly tried to rid me so that her new born son would be the heir." The wind started to blow, carrying the aromatic petals of the Sakura trees. _

_"I suffered from her abuses. She would nearly hit me every day. I eventually knew that I would have to sacrifice my life as an heir and live a new life somewhere else that I can escape to. And so, I found a way to create my own world and escaped the life that I had lived and into the world where I knew everything would be perfect." _

_There was a pregnant silence._

_"So, this world that we're in…"_

_"Yes, I made this perfect world all on my own. I sometimes refer to this world as Neverland; no one ages in this world, we are all youthful and time seems to stop altogether. Let me show you something, Rima." She turned to me and opened her palms._

_"Put your hands on mine, Rima." I slowly put my small palms on top of hers and we were engulfed in a swirl of air and cherry blossom petals. When the winds subsided, we were in a vast library that almost looked like the one back at the palace. The queen reached over and pulled open a secret drawer that jutted from a wall between bookshelves and took out a worn diary._

_"I want you to read this: it contains all the memories I held onto in my previous life." She carefully placed the diary in my hands, smiling. "This might help you."_

_I opened the diary; beginning to read the contents from beginning to end. Every entry talks about a wonderful journey of a different country. It wasn't until I came across the page of when it explained of the death of her mother and sister that the entries of the journeys stopped. Even so, I continued to read until I was at the last sentence of the diary. The queen's story has touched me in ways that I could never have imagined myself. I finished off the last sentence and stared at the little foreign writing that was scribbled in script. Although I wasn't very fluent in English, I managed to slowly spell the letters: A-L-I-C-E._

_"Alice…" I read then something very strange had hit me like a bulls-eye. _

_That name… like a gun, it triggered a flood of memories. The name Alice, as in Alice's book… I was asked to retrieve the book from Yume as a mission. And also the dreams I had…they were a connection to the real world. The pale girl with red eyes and black hair, she's Lilith. The girl who looked related to the male, her name is Aiko or Nade. And the male, I knew that he is the one that I love, more than my servant. His name: Fujisaki Nagihiko._

_When they said that I have been gone for two days, I have been missing for that long. _

_How could I have been blind? _

_"Queen Alice, I need to get out of here." I declared. She smiled._

_"It seems that everything has caught up to you."_

_"Yes." I nodded._

_"Before you leave, I want you to promise something,"_

_"Yes?" She took my hand. _

_"The man you love, don't lose him, no matter what. I sense a deep love between you and him. There is nothing in this world or any other world that can substitute the one you love. And I want you to live an enjoyable life as I might have not done in the real world."_

_"Queen Alice…"_

_"I will be leaving Amir as queen of this world. I have lived long enough in my world. It is also time for me to go."_

_"Does that mean…"_

_"I'm really glad that we met, Queen Rima. Hopefully, we will meet again someday." The queen let go of my hand as she stepped back; exhaling peacefully as she dissolves into cherry blossom petals and fly along with the wind._

_I watched the petals fly in the distance then spun around to see the diary that was lying on the table crumble into glowing crystals that also flew with the wind; making tinkling chime noises. _

_After a moment, I turned around to face the door of the library, knowing what to do. _

_I knew that I have to get out of this fairytale. I didn't belong in this fairytale and I never will. I need to get back to my real world. With that in mind, I ran out of the door and past my servant._

_"Your highness?" He ran and caught my arm, stopping me._

_"Where has your highness been?"_

_"Unhand me at once! I AM NOT YOUR QUEEN!" I released his grip and ran to the rose garden. _

_On the way, I found Nagi mewing and called for him. He immediately dashed to my side as we both ran to the maze. I stopped and bent over; panting._

_"Your highness!" My servant was running to my side. "Is there something the matter?"_

_"Enough! I'm telling you that I'm not your queen!" I shouted._

_"I-I don't understand."_

_"I don't belong here. You're not my servant or significant other." I straightened up and began to run again to the middle of the maze. _

_"Queen Rima! I've created the portal! It can only open for a minute so please get out of here as fast as you can!" Amir was standing by the stairway in front of the statue. For the first time, I noticed that the tall statue was of Amir, standing tall and looking at one direction with her grown phoenix Igan perched on her shoulder. _

_"Your majesty!" My servant had caught up and froze when he saw the taller blond haired woman. _

_"Hurry, Queen Rima!" Amir had shouted and I nodded, running to her and giving her a tight hug._

_"Thank you, for everything. Queen Alice wanted you to rule this world. She's gone." I said in a whisper._

_"She's gone?" I nodded and her eyes were wide._

_"You deserve to be the queen, Amir. And I will come here again to see you."_

_"R-Rima…" her voice cracked. "You can't come here anymore."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The portal, that's the last one. I can't see you anymore." _

_I was in shock. I can't come to this world anymore?!_

_"Then do me a favor," I started. "Take your place in the throne, and live happily ever after with my servant." I let go of the hug and gestured toward my no-longer significant other who seemed to let a smile. _

_"I will," She said, her rosy cheeks stained with tears. "I will miss you, Rima."_

_"And I will too. But we will see each other one day. Like Alice had promised me. Okay?"_

_"That will be a promise that I will be sure to keep." We hugged one last time. "Now, go through the portal and live happily ever after with your life."_

_"I will. And Nagi, take care of Queen Amir for me." I bent down to the little purple ball of fur. Nagi mewed sadly but nodded and jumped up; giving me very loving kisses before I stood up again. I took one last look at my servant, Amir, the other subjects who had caught up and Nagi. With that, I ran down the staircase and through the blinding light. _

_…………………_

_I opened my eyes to find myself lying down, holding a book in my hands. I sat up, examining the surroundings. The familiar glowing crystals cast off colorful shadows of the library and I rose up, brushing the dust from my black dress. I also brushed the dust from the pale blue book as I turned it over to find the words 'Alice's book' and I could distinctly hear Amir's words echo into my ears: "Thank you, Rima. We will never forget you."_

_With that, I let out a smile and walked to the director's office to hand in the book._

_"Welcome back, Mashiro Rima."_

_"Thank you. Now if you will, I will like to quit Yume."_

_"I'm afraid that it's not possible."_

_"It's my decision to join and to quit, so I decide to quit." I raised my voice confidently and started to walk out of his office._

_"You don't make the decisions on quitting, Mashiro Rima." The director's voice said icily through the door. I shuddered as I took out the rock that was from my pocket and wished myself back to the Fujisaki's mansion._

_For once, I was glad to be back in the mansion. I tip-toed to the door of my room and quietly opened it, poking my head outside. The halls were dark and quiet; everyone is probably sleeping. Sliding the doors shut, I peered through the window to see the full moon glowing brightly and leaves from trees swaying from the cold midnight breeze. I shivered as I closed the window and made sure that no one was looking before transforming back._

_Feeling relaxed, I placed the rock in my bag pocket and sprang to my bed; silently giggling before hearing a small shutting noise._

_Reflexively, I turned around; my heart was starting to pulse loudly in my ears as I looked around the room._

_Surely there was no one who saw me, right? It must have been my imagination._

_Shrugging off the feeling of briefly being watched, I pulled the covers over me and began to sleep. _

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 20 is now finished! Let's all shout hooray for our heroine who finally made it home!**

**But it seems that she will have to face the consequences of disappearing for two days! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Anyway, let's all reveal the little give-away!**

***Ahem* **

**so, according to the chapter, Amir is a queen whose appearance is much alike Rima's right? We could say that she is the 'grownup' version of Rima. (Although Rima herself has grown when she was in the world although she hasn't noticed. In reference to the 'Breast thing')**

**In case if you didn't realize the reference, I'll put it here since the chapter's too long:**

_I spent the remainder of the day in the library, trying to gather as much as information as the day started to grow dark and I slipped upstairs after getting changed into a simple light dress of white and a pink satin sash beneath my (Surprisingly) breasts. _

**Rima didn't know until she changed clothes. Muahaha. :)**

**Now, back to the giveaway,**

**And so, I came up with Amir by saying how she looks so much like Rima, and then there is Igan…her guardian phoenix for that concept.**

**If you look carefully, Amir is Rima spelled backwards. And the same goes for Igan which spells Nagi. Heehee~**

**Did anyone get it? **

**If you did, you just won yourself a Nagihiko and Rima plush doll! Congratulations for you! xDD **

**If the majority got it, then perhaps it was a bit obvious. :P**

**This concludes the give-away~**

**And by the way, I have a question for you, readers because this authoress is curious… Did you like the little lemon or rather lime that I squeezed into the story, or did you like the hormonal and seductive servant, Nagihiko? **

**You could answer this in your review. **

**Your review is very much appreciated. If there are any questions, please notify me.**

**Thank you~!**

**-Keii-Chii**


	21. Chapter 21

"_Mama… Don't cry. Look! Funny face!" I took hold of my cheeks in each hand, stretching playfully into a wide smile that always used to make my parents laugh. Unfortunately, it didn't work for mama. She was sobbing hysterically, hugging me and repeating my name._

"_Rima, Rima…"_

_I released the pinching feeling of my cheeks, and dropped my arms, tears welling up my eyes. From that moment, I knew that mama wouldn't laugh although I couldn't understand why she was crying. I was young back then…so young._

_I opened my eyes and sat up; wiping away the fresh tears with the back of my hand and I stared at the wet, salty droplets that reflected from the sunlight creeping through the cracks of the paper doors. _

_Blankly gazing around, I pinched myself on the cheeks with both hands and let out a wide smile._

"_Look, look. Funny face!" I mumbled quietly to myself as I dropped the expression and shuffled out of bed; catching my reflection in a full length mirror. My skin had become ash white as if I was brought from the dead, and my appearance had gradually changed. Instead of looking at a small helpless girl, I was looking at a figure of a young teen that looked as if she just awakened into a new life. _

_Spinning around, I walked to the door; and pushed it aside._

_I am finally home._

_****************GOTHIC LOLITA*********************************_

_I quietly walked through the empty halls of the Fujisaki household for the first time in ages; wondering where they were. Although it has been three days, it felt like years since I have been gone. _

_After wandering aimlessly, I notice a lighted room and hear distinct murmurings of three people that stood inside. Quietly tip-toeing, I leaned on the wall next to the paper door and peered in through the crack. _

"_When is she coming back? I miss her already," A female voice said worriedly to the other female._

"_So do I, Amu-Chan." She replied, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "For the first time, I feel like I lost someone that was actually clos-" Her sentence was cut short by a sudden, curt bang on the table that startled both females. _

"_DON'T. EVEN. DARE. FINISH. THAT. SENTENCE," The male muttered darkly. _

"_I-I'm sorry." Aiko mumbled sadly. _

_I quietly exhaled as my heart slowed to beat in its natural rhythm. Ever since my disappearance, he has been acting harshly to my two best friends. Perhaps it's time I should show myself to them?_

_But how will I explain the reason of me gone?_

_Perhaps, they might understand?_

_Maybe until I see Lilith again… _

_I shook my head at the thought. I shouldn't tell them the truth yet although I desperately want to, I can't. Maybe one day, I will. _

_Now that I'm back to my own world, I might as well stop the suffering that I caused before. This is a new beginning…a new life. _

_I reached for the edge of the door so that I could slide it, and I withdrew my hand, hesitating. _

'_What if they would start bombing me with questions?' _

'_What if they hate me? Should I start explaining what happened?' I crouched down into a ball, putting my hands on my head, trying to stop my overflowing mind. 'But Kusu Kusu- isn't she…'_

_The voices in my head were louder than the noises outside, and I never noticed or heard the footsteps pattering the floor toward the paper door and the door slid open. _

"_Rima?" _

_When I heard my name being called, all thoughts abruptly stopped as my eyes snapped open and I looked up to see a tall female with violet hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a pale blue long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans with silver chains dangling from the side. She was staring at me, her large hazel orbs widely gazed my pale face._

"_A-Aiko…" I stammered, unable to say anything other than her name. _

"_Rima!" She knelt down and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Where…were you? We were worried sick!" She choked._

_I couldn't help but let a few tears run down my cheeks, as I buried my head on Aiko's shoulder. There were distinct sounds of additional feet pattering near Aiko and me; then two pairs of arms: one male and one female wrapped around me as well. Amu was sobbing with joy and Nagihiko remained silent. _

_They missed me. They really did miss me._

"_I'm home," I mumbled through sobs. _

…

"_Okay, spill. Everything." Aiko said. We were in the library, all of us seated on a different side of the table._

"_I…fainted… I didn't know how long I was out until then." I mumbled. Of course it was a lie. _

"_Are you okay now?" Amu asked worriedly. I nodded. "I mean- your face-"_

"_I know." I replied. "I saw."_

"_Through a-" I cut off her sentence._

"_Mirror? Yes."_

"_Why didn't you tell us?"_

"_I don't know. I never knew that I was gone for days."_

"_Are you positive that you're okay now?"_

"_I'm fine! To be honest, I'm happy!' And I smiled after that. Everyone stared with a serious face, and I quickly dropped my expression. "What's wrong?"_

"_Your mother… we should at least notify her that we found you. She's been claiming that she heard you. And the same with us..." Nagihiko trailed off. "I wouldn't think that you would have fainted when we could have heard you."_

"_B-but…I'm being completely honest! I mean- that's impossible, isn't it?"_

_For a moment, no one had said anything. I looked around in worry. _

"_What exactly happened to you?" Nagihiko asked, his eyes narrowing._

"_It wasn't my decision! I never wanted to- I CAN'T TELL YOU!" My body was starting to tremble. _

_I can't tell them. I can't. I want to… I just…_

_Nagihiko sighed in frustration. He ran his hand through his violet hair, twisting it between his fingers. _

"_Let's talk about this later. We need to call her mother." Aiko nodded as she stood up and walked to the open door, sliding it closed as she was outside. _

_In a matter of minutes, my mother burst open the door, crying. _

"_Rima!"_

"_Mama!" I said, trying to smile. She ran to my side and gave me another tight embrace, sobbing._

"_Rima…I was so worried. I thought- How can I be so irresponsible?" She sobbed. I put an arm around my mother. For once, she was acting like a mother._

"_I'm here now." I choked. "I'm here."_

"_You're right, Rima. You're back." She lifted her head from my shoulder and met my eyes, her face creasing as she let out a gentle smile. "It's all thanks to you for helping me find my daughter. You'll make a fine husband one day." She smiled to Nagihiko who respectfully bowed._

"_I thank you for such kind words." He replied humbly. _

"_Now, I must go and inform my husband. Rima, stay here with Nagihiko-kun and the rest of you." Mama let go of her comforting embrace and walk out of the library, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. _

"_Can Rima-Chan and I talk alone for a second?" The two females nodded as they exchanged glances at each other and left the room. "And please, don't overhear our conversation!" He yelled. _

"_FINE!" Aiko shouted from outside. "Amu and I will go to the onsen! We need some serious pampering now. Rima, you can come afterwards, okay?"_

"_Okay, Aiko." I replied and waited for the two to leave the room. _

_We were staring into each other for a long time before any of us spoke. _

_Finally, I was the one to speak._

"_Nagihiko, I'm…" He shook his head._

"_I'm the one who should be sorry, Rima-Chan. I have been treating you cruelly and I wasn't completely happy with your behavior. The truth is, you were right, Rima-Chan. I should have been happy when you said that you were fine." He lowered his head, his eyes covered by his long bangs. "I'm sorry, Rima-Chan."_

_I slid over to his side, hands caressing his cheeks. "I forgive you, Nagihiko." _

_That's when I kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled away, he held onto my face with both of his hands and pressed his lips against mine. It was a very quick kiss, but it felt differently than when I had kissed the Jack. The real Nagihiko, his kiss was gentler. Before I felt that I wanted to kiss him more, he pulled away and I stared at him. _

"_Geez, Rima-chan. The way that you kiss… something's more different." He mumbled. Apparently, he figured out something that wasn't right about my disappearance. And it just occurred to me that I, Mashiro Rima had seduced a storybook character that replaced my true lover. _

"_Maybe it's because we haven't done it in a long time?" I asked, trying to hide my flushed face._

"_I'm not sure,"_

"_Then, I won't do it again." I declared, but he leaned over and kissed me again, this time; much longer than the first. I felt my heart thudded rapidly against my chest as I put my arms around his neck. After a while, he grabbed onto my shoulders and slowly pushed me away, detaching away from him. _

"_I didn't say that I didn't like it," he gasped. "Something about you certainly changed." _

"_Good thing or bad?"_

"_Good and bad. I think it's time for you to go to the onsen. After all… you're even paler than before." _

"_Pretty soon, I would be as pale as a vampire." I joked and he gave me a hardened look._

"_Sorry,"_

"_It's fine. I promise I won't get mad anymore. But you must promise that one day, you will explain everything to me, and stop disappearing. Okay?"_

"_I promise." We shook pinkies and he suddenly wrapped his arms around me._

"_Welcome back, Rima-Chan" He whispered in my ear and from that point on, I knew that things were about to get better. He released his hug and I stepped out, heading to the Onsen where my female friends were waiting. _

_At the onsen:_

"_Tell me everything! Did he kiss you?" I happily nodded._

"_EHHH? Already?" Amu exclaimed._

"_And about time! I knew that you liked each other a lot. Rima's just in denial," Aiko teased, and I gave her a glare as I splashed water._

"_Okay! Okay!" She exclaimed, using her arms to shield her face. Amu and her Charas began to laugh. Temari smiled. I laughed along too, until Amu started to talk._

"_Nee Rima, isn't it lonely?" I stopped laughing and looked at the steamy water sadly._

"_Amu-Chan! You shouldn't say things like that!" Aiko exclaimed._

"_No, she's right." I replied. "It does feel lonely." Faint memories of her disappearance began to run through my head. But the last words that she had told me still stuck to me._

'_Do what is right. Kusu Kusu will come back to Rima.' _

_Lifting my head, I smiled. _

"_She said that she would come back to me…when I do what's right." Amu and Aiko looked at me in awe, and then gave me small smiles._

"_Let's hope… that she's right." Aiko declared. "Come on; let's get out of the water before my skin starts to shrivel like a prune. And plus, my cousin is waiting. And you know how much he would miss his GIRLFRIEND if she doesn't come out sooner."_

"_Will you stop it? I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Amu started to laugh._

"_Whatever you say," She stuck out her tongue teasingly. "I still think that you two are so adorable~"_

"_Put that tongue back to where it belongs before I start chasing you with a knife to cut it off." I glowered._

"_Fine, fine! Since when did Rima-Chan get tougher?" I shrugged as I watched the two of them laugh and walk out of the onsen. I trailed behind and noticed something strange about the way Aiko walked. _

_When she walked, her legs…they look like she's limping. I knew that before she walked perfectly fine. Did something happen when I disappeared?_

_Out of the onsen:_

"_That was relaxing~" Aiko sighed happily as she sat herself on a cushion, being careful not to ruin her silk kimono. Temari had given the opportunity to dress all of Amu's Charas in silk kimonos similar to her own._

"_Now, be careful with these kimonos. They should not be intended to spoil or be ruined. It is the sacred key to becoming a Yamato Nadeshiko." Temari instructed._

_**(A/N: As you all noticed, Yamato Nadeshiko is an OST song for the series. The special meaning behind his song literally means perfect woman in Japan or the perfect ideal woman of Japan. That's probably why Nadeshiko was considered as perfect.)**_

"_It was! And now I'm tired~" Amu stretched her arms up in the air, letting herself fall back. The kimonos that Aiko had given us were looser than the real practicing ones. _

"_I'm hungry," I mumbled. "And where's Nagihiko?"_

"_Oh, him? He says that he was going outside for a second. I guess he went to go buy something. I'm not sure." Aiko shrugged._

"_I hope so." Amu replied. _

_NAGIHIKO'S POV:_

"_Yo, Nagi! Aren't you glad that Rima is back?" I shrugged as I walked, clenching my fist hard that my knuckles paled._

"_I am," I sighed. "But I'm worried. I don't think Rima-Chan just fainted. I mean- if she did, there could have been many things that could have happened to her."_

"_That's true. But Nagi, You're thinking too hard! You should relax an' go with the flow!"_

"_That's impossible." I muttered under my breath. "But, I guess you're right. Rima-Chan promised that she would tell me."_

"_That's good, Nagi! YAY!" Rhythm made thumbs up with his hand and I couldn't help but smile. Clutching my grocery bag, I ran toward my mansion when in the corner of my eye, I noticed a girl, crying. Unable to help myself, I stopped running and slowly approached the girl._

_She was about my age, perhaps a bit older. Her black hair covered her face like a ghost, but her soft crying was audible. I sat next to her._

"_Nagi, I sense something strange after her." Rhythm commented but I ignored him. After all, strange or not, she is still a girl._

"_Is… everything okay?" I asked, slowly. She turned wiped the tears with the back of her hand, sniffling loudly._

"_N-no." She must have been very upset. "A friend of mine…she…"_

"_It must have been hard for you." I replied, although she never finished her sentence._

"_She's my best friend and I treated her terribly." She mumbled, her hands covering her face._

_Her words had brought back memories of me being cruel to the person I loved. I looked at the ground._

"_I know how you feel." I replied. "The friend you love, you're afraid of hurting her and now you feel regret in the way you act to her." _

"_Yes." She lowered her sobs. "And it's my fault too." _

"_I'm sure that she will forgive you." I said, and the girl lowered her sobs, but not lifting her head._

_For a long time, neither of us spoke. I was unaware of the time lost, just sitting on the bench beside a girl with raven-colored hair that glossed out long. Her bent white arms never got dark no matter how bright the sun was. _

"_Yo, Nagi! It's getting late. All the others are waiting!" Rhythm tugged on my collar impatiently. I nodded._

"_It's getting late, should I walk you home?" I asked eagerly, feeling the unusual urge to help the mysterious stranger. She silently shook her head and it pained me when she refused. There must be some way to help her problem. After all, the same has happened to me with Rima-Chan._

"_Nagi! Let's go!" Rhythm called._

"_Okay, I got it!" I mistakenly called out loud and after realizing what I had said, I immediately shut my mouth. The girl seemed to shudder and she let herself fall from the bench in shock._

"_Sorry!" I cried out, alarmed as I held out a hand. "Let me help you up."_

_She took my hand and I pulled her up, her face was covered by her long hair. _

"_T-Thanks." She mumbled. _

"_No problem." I let out a small smile although I knew that she couldn't see it. "Anyway, I have to go. Will you be okay if I let you alone?" She nodded. _

"_I'm sorry if I scared you." I apologized._

"…_it's okay." She replied slowly. _

"_Then, see you." I spun around to walk back when she grabbed my arm. _

"_T-Thank you." She said slowly. _

"_It's nothing! I've been having the same problem too. It troubles me to see others suffer from the same problem." I let out a smile. _

"_Guess so." She slowly lifts her head, eventually matching her eyes to mine._

_Her crimson eyes enlarged after a split second, looking appalled as if she had seen someone that she shouldn't have been seeing. _

"_Y-you…" She uttered in a low voice, then she spun around and ran the opposite direction; disappearing in a forest. _

"_Nagi! Come on!" Rhythm called out again. _

_I spun around, nodding as I cast a last glance at the forest in which the girl has disappeared only to be called again by my Chara and I ran to catch up with him. _

_As I ran, I couldn't stop thinking about the words she uttered while she stared at me. _

_Who was that girl? _

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not uploading faster! T-T**

**I've been an ass for not keeping up to my promise!**

**You see, I've been studying, shopping, getting ready for this year's summer vacation.**

**And now that school ended, I'm HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT I WILL CATCH UP TO FINISHING THIS STORY FOR GOOD SO THAT I CAN UPLOAD MORE STORIES IN THE FUTURE!**

**Before I leave, I promise you an additional update of GL soon!**

**Also, IFPFA is put on hold. (Because I have no idea of how to finish the second part of the play.)**

**So, while that is waiting; I hope you readers to be patient… since every chapter needs some thinking and a little motivation.**

**Maybe a little spoiler would spark you readers?**

_"So, you're saying that you want to redeem yourself to the world as a hero?" _

_"Not a hero." I implied. "But a girl who can do better things. You probably don't understand."_

_"I don't." Her reply was curt, but hard. "I was raised without emotions so I don't feel anything. Sympathy, Happiness, anger… none exists. I don't need emotions to do my job."_

_So Miyuki had no emotions. With no emotions, she couldn't be human. In fact, her cold appearance followed by her tone made perfect sense that she was indeed far superior. It was making sense._

_"I see." I grinned. "I have those emotions. They are the reason why SHE changed me." _

_I slowly stood up; the smirk was still on my face; wide like a Cheshire cat. The girls behind Miyuki were suddenly startled and began to shrink away; soon, Miyuki and I were the ones that remained. There was some silence before Miyuki began to speak again._

_"Why are you grinning? There wasn't anything amusing about your response."_

_"You're not human aren't you?"_

_"Who said I wasn't?" She dropped the doll and drew a small knife from her dress. With it, she sliced her left wrist, and then held the sharp object up. Just as she said, her crimson blood ran down the shiny blade as well as her left wrist. I winced at the sight of her blood dripping onto the marble floor which eventually slowed down to a stop. Her healing power has taken effect, as expected from a superior. _

**I hope that was enough to keep you waiting.**

**Once again, reviews are appreciated. **

**Thank you!**

**-Keii-Chii**


	22. Chapter 22

_"Took you long enough," Aiko mumbled, reaching out to grab the plastic bags. _

_"Sorry," I eyed Rima-Chan who was sprawled all over the floor, reading from the latest Gag-Manga supported by her small hands which held the book in midair. "I got distracted."_

_"By what?" Aiko replied, reaching into the bag and pulling them out; setting them on the table._

_"This girl, she seemed to be upset." Rima-Chan set her book down, rolling onto her stomach and sitting up, staring at me with big eyes. By her expression, it was an obvious clue that she could have been getting jealous._

_"That's my cousin: Always helping out girls; this is why you're such a hopeless romantic." Aiko joked and nudged Rima-chan. "Don't get so worked up about it. You know that he loves you the most."_

_A faint blush spread across Rima-Chan's cheeks which made my heart race. She's so adorable._

_"Of course," I played along, sitting beside Rima and pecked on her hot cheek. Rima blinked twice, her face glowing from a cherry into a tomato. _

_Aiko burst into laughter and Amu nervously joined her. Rima-Chan looked like she was going to explode in embarrassment. I silently chuckled along. _

_In a matter of moments, the girl that I had met before slowly dissolved from my mind. _

_LILITH'S POV_

_I can't believe it._

_After the encounter with that boy, I cut into the forest racing into Yume. The sudden burst of Adrenaline had led me there faster than before._

_I ran into the building, my footsteps echoed through the dark halls; my eyes illuminating and casting small red shadows from the metal walls. Although the building seems to be empty, it was crowding with Yume's employees. Finding the specific door, I kicked it open to find that the man that I was looking for wasn't there. Strange enough, he usually never leaves his room. _

_"DAMN DIRECTOR." I muttered under my breath as I spun around and ran two floors down to another room._

_"Hey! Have you seen the director?" twenty heads looked up, giving me a glassy stare._

_"The director? He left the building. Strange, isn't it?" A girl replied. "He said that he had something to take care of..."_

_"Something to take care of…?" I repeated the words. "What do you mean?"_

_"Calm yourself, Lilith." A little girl about the age of seven stepped in front of me. She had the same red colored glowing eyes like the rest of us, but her silver hair hung down her waist. She is dressed in a black dress; laced pattern gloves covered her small pale hands. By her presence, I knew that she was one of the special people in this company. She is the legend of the group: gifted with a special power by the director when he feels especially trusted by those who work hard to please him. _

_ "The director has stepped out of the building. He only does so for special, URGENT purposes." _

_"What kind of urgent purpose, Miyuki-san?" My words flew out of my mouth unintentionally. The odd sensation of the words flowing quickly out of my mouth startled me. _

_"Lilith, was there any casualty involving our company?" Her voice was soft but her eyes were hard with concern. I ran through my thoughts, searching of any events, any casualties…_

_The only memories that ever appeared in my head are of the little Blond girl with curls that hung down her knees…and the glimpse of the boy with violet hair. _

_ "No." I mumbled._

_"Are you sure, Lilith?" Miyuki's voice grew stern, like crystals threatening to shatter. "Maybe you do not recall the rules of this company." My eyes grew wide, from fear. I had forgotten the consequences of joining. _

_"Joining Yume will permanently tie a bond between your fate and theirs." I whispered. _

_"That's right," Miyuki nodded. "The girl who had recently joined, she refused to serve the director's wishes." _

_"Then…she would…" I collapsed on my knees, shuddering violently. "She…would…"_

_"Her fate is already tied." Her eyes began to glow into a further shade of red. The once crimson eyes grew darker until it looked as if it would turn black. The surrounding girls also had eyes that grew the same shade as their mumbles echoed through the room. _

_"Such a shame…"_

_"She's stupid for leaving."_

_"Lilith…forget about her." _

_The echoing voices in the room became very annoying. _

_"Are you STUPID?" I screamed. My shrill voice ran throughout the room like a huge gust of wind; silencing everyone. "HAVEN'T YOU THOUGHT OF IT ONCE THAT YOU ALL CHOSE THIS TO BE YOUR DESTINY? THAT, YOU WILL FOREVER BE IMMORTAL… ONLY IF YOU SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE TO SNEAK OUT AT NIGHT AND COMPLETE THESE RIDICULOUS QUESTS? HAVEN'T YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT ONCE THAT WHEN YOUR FAMILY DISAPPEARS… IT WON'T AFFECT YOU ANY WAY? THIS GIRL…RIMA, SHE CHOSE TO JOIN FOR THE SAKE OF SOMEONE ELSE AND YOU ALL SCOFF AT HER LIKE SHE'S SOME WEAK BUG?" I stood up, tears flowing down my cheeks. "IF SOMEONE YOU LOVED WAS HURT, WOULD YOU WATCH THAT PERSON WRITHE IN PAIN LIKE A STATUE? WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP YOUR LIFE FOR THEM INSTEAD OF HELPING SOME SELFISH DIRECTOR?"_

_There were low murmurs going around the room. _

_"What you said is true, but if you were going to help the person…there's no point of joining this company." Miyuki spoke. "As for the quests, you know that the director rewards those who complete them. That's how we inherit powers. Of course, those who inherit his trust may be extra…special." _

_She pulled out a doll of a white bunny with hanging ears and red glowing eyes and stroked the head absentmindedly. "Lilith, you were nearly a part of us… The director almost gave you the ultimate gift…until you had an unexpected change of heart. He could have made you very special." _

_I blankly stared at the bunny. The lifeless doll stared back with its red glass eyes and a creepy smile. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks with my arm. _

_"No, I know my purpose now. I don't need to be superior or have powers to make someone happy." I shook my head. "Miyuki-san. Will you please reconsider your opinions? At least try to stop the director." _

_"No…" Her voice rang in a monotone octave. "However, I shall think it over and decide whether or not I should."_

_Although it was impossible to change the mind of a little girl whom is second-in-power, it was worth a shot. I was desperate, up to the point where I would want to break all the rules in order to get what I wanted. "Please make your decision quickly. It's the matter of saving my friend." _

_"You seem…desperate. Is…that girl…important to you?" She held the doll up in front of her. I looked at her piercing eyes. _

_"Yes," I was shaking. Her eyes, whenever I met hers; a strange icy feeling ran through my body. "For years, I have been the villain. For years, I have suffered through torture and torment. I want to change all that and prove myself that I am not a villain." Miyuki closed her eyes._

_"So, you're saying that you want to redeem yourself to the world as a hero?" _

_"Not a hero." I implied. "But a girl who can do better things. You probably don't understand."_

_"I don't." Her reply was curt, but hard. "I was raised without emotions so I don't feel anything. Sympathy, Happiness, anger… none exists. I don't need emotions to do my job."_

_So Miyuki had no emotions. With no emotions, she couldn't be human. In fact, her cold appearance followed by her tone made perfect sense that she was indeed far superior. It was making sense._

_"I see." I grinned. "I have those emotions. They are the reason why SHE changed me." _

_I slowly stood up; the smirk was still on my face; wide like a Cheshire cat. The girls behind Miyuki were suddenly startled and began to shrink away; soon, Miyuki and I were the ones that remained. There was some silence before Miyuki began to speak again._

_"Why are you grinning? There wasn't anything amusing about your response."_

_"You're not human aren't you?"_

_"Who said I wasn't?" She dropped the doll and drew a small knife from her dress. With it, she sliced her left wrist, and then held the sharp object up. Just as she said, her crimson blood ran down the shiny blade as well as her left wrist. I winced at the sight of her blood dripping onto the marble floor which eventually slowed down to a stop. Her healing power has taken effect, as expected from a superior. _

_"Like everyone in this faculty, we all came from existing families, we all had the same opinion and we all served the same person. There hasn't been a complaint until now. That girl, she will die Lilith. That is her consequence. If you do anything to stop it, there is a chance of suffering the same fate. It has already been chosen." _

_"I know," I choked on the last word, my vision blurring with tears that helplessly streamed down my face._

_ "The director is not a forgiving person." She said blandly. "Your tears don't convince me."_

_"Then, what can I do to stop it?" She closed her eyes._

_"You can't. You might get killed in her place."_

_"I will like to die in her place than to see her die in front of me."_

_"By the time I reach my decision, he might be finished with her."_

_"PLEASE, MIYUKI-SAN? I'll kill him before he kills her." There was another silence._

_"It has been rather boring to stay confined in this cage for so long; I'm sure that this will be the most fun I will see in a while." Her words dripped with sadism. "Very well. I shall track him down for you"_

_Before I had a chance to thank her, she held a finger as her eyes glowed bright red in focus._

_"I see a street." She began. "It's the street that connects to the forest in the other side from this building. It seems that the following day has arrived, but the sun is shining bright. Your friend… she is with a boy…" _

_My eyes widened. Before she could finish, I ran out of the door and dashed into the forest in desperation. The dark sky had begun to streak red and orange. As pretty as it may seem, I didn't stop to admire the sun rising. My tears were flying from my face in tiny bubbles as I hastened to find her._

_Time is running out._

_Rima, What have I done? _

_RIMA'S POV:_

_I awoke to the sun's beams shining on my eyes. It was yet another beautiful day and I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and jumping out of bed. _

_Having brushed my teeth and dressing up into my school uniform, I found him standing at my door; pulling me into an embrace. I let out a smile._

_"I imply that Rima-Chan slept well today?" He cupped my head gently, lifting it up so that I would match his ochre eyes. I pouted._

_"Is that all today?" I crossed my arms stubbornly. "I am not hugging you anymore."_

_"Oh, really?" He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I pecked him back on his smooth cheek and we both burst into small peals of laughter. _

_"Laughing first thing in the morning?" Aiko was leaning by the doorframe, chuckling to our good mood. "Certainly, you two won't get any acne when you get older."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Nagihiko put a hand on his hip while the other was around my shoulder._

_"It means that you two lovebirds would be skin-clear throughout your honeymoon." Aiko had a smug smile on her face. I blushed red._

_"Oh?" Nagihiko narrowed his eyes. "It also means how Nagihiko had successfully beaten his older cousin in getting a relationship."_

_"S-Shut up! As you know, it's usually great to start marrying at an older age." Aiko flushed, attempting to ignore the urge to run into the room and kick him._

_"As you wish, oh great one." He politely bowed slightly, his hand placed over his chest._

_"Now, come to the dining room where we could eat breakfast. I'm going to wake up Amu. It's not long before she leaves."_

_That's right. We never expected Amu to leave after this week; we were so used to us being together. It's as if she and I became part of the Fujisaki family. _

_During breakfast, Nagihiko, Aiko nor Amu had commented of my ashy white complexion. I was kind of relieved that they stopped. However, I knew that they were indeed concerned about my sudden disappearance. For now, I focused on contenting my stomach with the delicious food set on the table._

_Nagihiko and I left for school afterwards. It must have been forever since I actually went to school despite the current events that partaken and eventually led to my disappearances. _

_School was surprisingly better than expected. _

_I was actually very cheerful; happier… thought that the school itself was heaven. I did much better in class, participating and feeling right at home. There were tons of kids suspecting a relationship between him and I, which I had proved them correct by kissing him on his cheek. _

_While other students dreaded homework, I actually felt happy. During P.E, I was soaring through the sky; helping my team win the volleyball game. Nagihiko and I were almost never apart from each other with the exception of the boy's locker room. Other than that, we cast glances at each other almost every second. I could imagine the warm soft lips pressing against mine eventually sending tingles to my lips._

_Although I was happy, there was a tiny pang of worry that troubled me constantly. The worrying had brought a small headache; causing me to curl into a ball again. _

_Nagihiko noticed this and rushed to my side, caressing my face in his warm hands and like magic: the pain went away._

_"I will never leave your side so don't run away from me." The words brought a smile to my face and I stood up, the pain was still lingering._

_School ended afterwards but today was a beautiful day. Instead of going home, I convinced Nagihiko to go to the park with me. He agreed- his smiling face was brighter than the sun._

_While reaching for my water bottle, I felt a familiar bulge in the front pocket of my bag. Curiously, I took it out; a ruby-red stone in the shape of an Easter egg settled on my palm. For a moment; I panicked._

_Nagihiko had caught a glimpse of the stone. _

_"How cool," He breathed. "Rima-Chan, may I see it?" I stiffly nodded, handing the blood stone. He turned over the stone multiple times, feeling the stone under his palms. He was unaware that the rock was the reason why I disappeared. _

_In a few minutes, he turned over the stone one last time before handing the stone back to me. I took the stone, clutching the stone tightly. I must get rid of this stone._

_"Rima-Chan, are you okay?" He must have noticed my pained expression._

_"Y-yes." I smiled at him. "My head was hurting a bit."_

_"Should we go home, then?" I shook my head. _

_"I don't want to go home when I stayed there forever." I smiled. He laughed at my response._

_"Of course." He intertwined his fingers around mine and we continued to walk. We were almost there; a street separated the park from where we stood but we had to reach the end of the block. Suddenly, a small flash of black passed from the corner of my eye and I turned my head to see what it was._

_Eventually, I stopped walking to find a familiar black egg bouncing in front of my face._

_Nagihiko stopped, equally surprised as I was. With swift movements, he tried to catch the egg with his bag._

_The egg squealed loudly as it panicked and floated away; towards the street with Nagihiko shouting at me to call others and running to chase the egg. I froze._

_A sudden flashback had brought a surprised-expression to my face. The same countless nightmares that have always appeared in my dream have brought my senses into acute sensitivity. I could still see the blood spilled on the streets, the dented car hood and a broken body lying on the street; his hair spilled around and stained. _

_Breathing heavily, I jerked my head towards the running purple haired boy then to a silver car which seem to lose control as it screeched to turn a corner and towards the street that led to the park._

_Without thinking, I started to run to him. I wanted to scream at him to move out of the way but my mouth refused to move. Using the strength I had in me, I ran before the car could catch up. Even without the stone's magical abilities, I was able to run faster than before. It was as if the power still lingered in me and I ran until I thought my heart would burst._

_The car was threatening to hit my lover, that is… if I hadn't pushed him out of the way and took the hit instead._

_NAGIHIKO'S POV:_

_"R-Rima-Chan!" Everything happened in a blur. A car screeching; a hard push on my shoulder that caused me to tumble down on the sidewalk. Then… a echoing impact that seemed to slow down time as I saw a mass of blond hair tumble down from the impacting car's hood. Despite that there were broken glass scattered on the hard ground everywhere, I crawled to Rima-Chan where I frantically pushed aside the blond hair covering her face. Her side was bleeding heavily and her blood pooled around her; staining her clothes and thick hair._

_"Rima-Chan!" I was tapping her shoulder with shaking hands. "Don't die now!"_

_There wasn't much for me to do in such a short time. Using my uniform coat, I ripped out a long strip from the sleeve and formed a tourniquet to staunch the bleeding. There was a great overwhelming feeling in my chest as I compressed the wound with the tourniquet. _

_"Rima-Chan, you're going to be okay." I said in a quivering voice although she was unconscious and wouldn't hear me. I continued to press on the wound but there was so much blood I couldn't tell anymore. I was desperate; scanning the inside of a car where a body of a man sat forward to the wheel like a limp doll. For once, I was glad that he was dead._

_In order to save Rima-Chan, an ambulance wouldn't do much. The best choice was to carry her to the hospital. _

_Kneeling down to her side, I bent down and kissed her unstained cheek while gently lifting her bridal style. _

_"Wait." I spun around to see a girl with red eyes and black hair. My eyes widened at her appearance. She was crying, the tears silently trailing down her face. _

_"You-"_

_"Yes. She was the one I was concerned about. I knew that I came too late and now she suffered because of me. Let me at least help you."_

_"By doing what?" I asked coldly. "Didn't you do enough to make her suffer?"_

_"I did. Let me at least stop the bleeding." She didn't sound convincing, but her eyes looked…sad. My face hardened but I nodded. She approached Rima-Chan and put her hands on the wound. In a matter of seconds, she removed her bloody hands and nodded. _

_"Thank you." I said softly as I walked ahead of her and to the hospital._

_I stared at Rima-Chan the entire time as I walked; she wasn't moving at all. _

_'Nagihiko' Her voice rang in my head. Startled, I stopped; unaware of how she was able to talk to me. '…Don't let go'_

_I let out a small smile and a few tears run down my cheeks and onto her bloody forehead._

_"I won't." I whispered and walked to the hospital. _

**A/N: …And so, like I had promised,**

** I have updated!**

**This will be my last update before I leave for my vacation. But the story is not over!**

**We have three more chapters to go until the end of this story! FINALLY!**

** About this chapter: I had been thinking about this scene for, like FOREVER. It was supposed to be a dramatic turn of events as Beloved Rima-Chan shows her will to sacrifice for her beloved Nagihiko by falling into the director's trap. **

**Or at least… sacrificed her life to her lover.**

**It shows how painful this scene is by showing the struggles of trying to save your lover when he/ she is at the brink of death. **

**Did the heroine reached the end of her story? **

**You will have to wait for the conclusion to find out! **

**Please be patient for the next update. Thank you!**

**-Keii-Chii**


End file.
